


Long Live

by Attackonleviheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, Secrets, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 79,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonleviheichou/pseuds/Attackonleviheichou
Summary: You, a thief, are pulled from the streets of Trost and forced to join the Survey Corps. That, or be punished harshly for your crimes. After being placed under the scrutinous eye of Captain Levi, Humanity's strongest, you begin to think that maybe the latter would of been the better option.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & You, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Reader, levi & reader–relationship
Comments: 508
Kudos: 1275





	1. Chapter 1

Pubs

Levi’s  _ worst _ enemy; Well, one of many.

He avoided them like the plague. The stench of drunken sweaty men who haven’t bathed for days making him want to hurl. A musty tobacco smell in the air bringing back all too familiar memories of his time in the Brothel underground. The wooden furnishings stained, scratched and unclean, reminding him of his dark, dank room that wasn’t big enough to fit a horse in. Visions of his mother lying pale, gaunt and lifeless on the bed still haunts his dreams and entering a pub only brings those visions to the forefront of his mind.

As much as he protested to Erwin, the man was having no excuses. He seemed to want to discuss the plans for the next expedition out in the open rather than in the quiet of his office. Levi wasn’t stupid, it was clear the blonde was up to something, but like everyone else who knew Erwin, he was kept in the dark until the very last moment, but he trusted the man with his life.

“This’ll be a nice change.” Erwin killed the silence as they headed through the door to the pub in the dead of the cold night.

“A change for who? It’s fucking filthy in here.” Levi protested dryly, looking around the room with a disgusted frown, the rancid stink filling his nostrils.

“Language Levi.”

The raven haired man grunted in reply as Erwin took them over to a small wooden, circular table in the corner of the room. Both men seated themselves on the hardened chairs and Erwin put his hand up to the barman.

“Drink?” He asked Levi who was keeping his hands placed firmly in his lap where it was the cleanest.

“I would rather die of thirst.”

“So be it.”

Erwin made his order and pulled out a sheet of paper from his back pocket. Levi took another look around the room as the barman set Erwin’s drink on the table. It was fairly empty. A few men sat playing cards together and a couple of loners.

One person caught his attention though. He noticed a bloody rag set on the bar, some pincers and tidbits of shrapnel next to it. A woman was doing her best to cover the wound that rested on her left upper arm with one hand; completely failing, but trying all the same.

That woman was  _ you _ .

“Bobby, help a girl out would you?” You asked the barman and he rolled his eyes.

You held your arm out as he carefully tied the clean rag around it and winced slightly as it tightened “Who’d you piss off this time girl?”

“Ah you know, just a few Military pigs, same old, same old.” You waved your hand like it was nothing and downed your eighth glass of whisky.

“Same old? They _shot_ you.”

“Not very well apparently, cause this  _ bitch _ is still alive!” You called out merrily in a drunken slur, lifting your arms in the air and suddenly flinching at a searing pain where the wound rested.

“Shit, you’re a mess. And so is my bar.” He screwed his face up and began wiping the droplets of blood from it.

Levi’s curiosity was peaked and Erwin couldn’t help but smile at the way he watched you closely.

“She’s an interesting character isn’t she?” Erwin chuckled.

“She’s drunk. Nothing interesting about it.” Levi shifted his line of sight to the Commander “So, why are we  _ really _ here?” He changed the subject quickly, quirking a brow.

“You’ll see.”

Levi’s patience was wearing incredibly thin at Erwin’s lack of information. He really didn’t want to be there and the quicker he got to the point the better.

“Okay, no more alcohol for you.” The man took away your glass and you pouted in response “Don’t give me that look. You ain’t careful girl you’ll end up in a cell, or worse. Dead.”

“‘Appreciate the vote of confidence Bobby.”

“I’m serious! Those MP’s are out to get you and if Zackley gets his hands on ya, there’s no telling what he would do. The man has a crazy obsession with you. You've got to be more careful.”

“Okay, okay, I get it. I’ll be more careful.” For a moment you looked sober, but it didn’t last long before you began swaying from side to side again.

“Those bastards could walk in here at any moment and –”

His sentence was cut short and his eyes widened. You had heard the door open behind you whilst he spoke. You could tell by the way Bobby’s body had frozen and how he swallowed hard, it was bad news. Were you phased? Not a damn bit.

“You spoke too soon didn’t you?” You smiled and he all but nodded.

You giggled and turned in your seat to see three MP’s stood staring at you. All had grins on their faces like they had hit the jackpot. This clearly wasn’t a social call. Somehow, they found you. Probably by some street rat looking to make a few extra pennies.

You were well known on the streets of Trost, more so because of the wanted posters that were plastered across the city with your face on them. You were worth a mint to the Military Police. Catching you was like catching gold. The best damn thief on the streets some proclaimed.

“Well hello boys,” You jested in a drunken manner “Missing me already?”

Levi could see you fully now. If you weren’t sloshed, bloody and bruised, he would say you were very pretty. You wore a black charcoal vest top and ripped ashen trousers that matched your muddy jet black boots. Your hair looked like it had been dragged through a hedge backwards and you wore a very expensive looking moonstone bracelet on your left wrist with two charms on it. Your cheeks were a light shade of pink and the smile you wore could melt a man's heart.

“Careful Warner, she’s dangerous.” One of the men fretted as he moved forward.

“She’s pissed out of her head, she ain’t gonna have the strength to do anything.” He said as he skulked towards you.

Levi was halfway between standing and sitting, unsure himself of what to do. God knows he despised the Military Police just as much as the next person. However, Erwin’s hand gripped his arm gently, instantly catching his attention.

“Just sit, wait and watch.” He ordered in a quiet whisper.

Levi listened and sat himself back down, although he was far from relaxed about it.

_ Wait and watch for what? For the MP’s to slap cuffs on her and drag her away? _

With his jaw clenched, he followed the Commanders orders. It didn’t matter if he agreed with him or not, Erwin was in charge and the man always seemed to know what he was doing. He turned his body and looked on curiously.

“Now listen up sweetheart, you’re gonna put your hands above your head and you’re gonna sit perfectly still.”

He edged a little bit closer as you slowly raised your hands with a daring look on your dirty features. The man's heart was pounding and sweat beaded from his forehead the closer he got. You may have been drunk but all he could think of was the damage you were more than capable of doing when sober. Breaking arms, legs, noses. Causing men to piss their pants where they stood with just a look alone. All the times you had fought to keep alive, yet you never killed, not once. Maybe now was that time.

Maybe he was going to be your  _ first _ .

You leaned back against the hickory bar keeping your hands raised but only so far as your wounded arm was refusing you to go any further.

“Please Sir, don’t hurt me. I’m only fragile.” You fibbed with dripping sarcasm and a giggle.

The man relaxed a little as he figured you’d barely be able to stand, let alone throw a punch; oh how wrong he was. Pulling the cuffs from his back pocket, he stepped forward and reached for your right hand.

**_Bam!_ **

His face went beetroot red as he doubled up in pain when your foot kicked him right in the nuts. He didn’t even have time to squeal before you leapt out of the chair, grabbed the back of his jacket with both your hands and rammed his head straight in to the side of the bar. He was unconscious in seconds.

Grabbing the cuffs from him, you turned your attention to the two remaining MP’s. Giving them a wicked smile, you then bolted straight towards the one closest to the door. His eyes nearly popped out of his head in terror when he had literally no time to react as you jump kicked him straight back out the door and landed back on your feet, rather elegantly considering the state you were in.

The final MP had just about got his gun out of his holster before you picked up a wooden chair whilst ignoring the pain in your arm, you swung it with velocity and cracked it around the poor blokes head. He went crashing to the floor and splinters of wood flew all over the place as the chair practically disintegrated in your hands.

Levi sat with his arm across the back of the chair, completely dumbfounded as you sauntered outside and dragged the MP you had kicked out  _ back _ in. He was groaning and only mildly conscious. You slid him up against the bar and cuffed his hand to the golden metal pole that ran along the side of it. You began to fumble around in his pockets, pulling out any loose change and placing it on the mahogany bar.

“That’ll pay for the drinks Bobby.” You winked and turned, making your way for the door.

“Yeah!? And what about the damages?!”

“I’ll pay for that when I get rich!” You called back, stepping over the MP who was splayed out on the floor before stumbling out of the pub.

Levi’s stoic features looked at Erwin who had a determined smile on his face. The paper that he had pulled from his pocket was open on the wooden table and it appeared to be a wanted poster with your face sketched on it. Although, a rather poor sketch as it didn’t look much like you. The raven pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

“We’re here for her aren’t we?” He questioned, already aware that it was a fact.

“Yes,” Erwin stood and took one last swig of his drink “Come on. We can’t lose her.”

With an eye roll, Levi stood and followed him out, taking one last look at the men you had taken down in a matter of seconds. He was impressed but he had a gut feeling that convincing you to join the Survey Corps was going to be  _ no _ easy feat.

“Tch”


	2. Chapter 2

The moonlight glistened on the stone flooring, cold air filling up your lungs as you drunkenly danced with death on a high wall, your footing wobbly as you walked along humming to yourself, your arm throbbing and blood appearing through the shoddy dressing you had applied.

Memories of your father flooded your mind. The days you were young and constantly falling over like a dipshit and then returning to your home in the Underground with cuts and bruises. He would always tend to your wounds, his hands gentle and kind. After he cleaned you up you would thank him by hugging him tight and he would return the gesture with a pat on the head and a kiss to your temple before you would run back out, most likely to do the same again, with a proud smile on his face. He was a loving father and you missed him  _ dearly _ .

Hearing the clacking of footsteps, you stopped your rocky movements and squinted to see who was appearing from beyond the dark alley below, only making out the silhouettes of two people; possibly one because your vision was obscured. Eventually they stepped into the light that shone down beneath. One tall with blonde hair, the other far shorter with charcoal locks.

“Hello lads, or men, or man and child...” You spoke in an intoxicated mumble as you swayed from side to side dangerously.

“Miss,  _ please _ come down from there, it is unsafe.” Erwin shouted in ernest, not noticing that Levi had promptly left his side.

“You’re not here to arrest me are you? I don’t wanna fight anymore.” You grumbled and pulled the most endearing pout.

You shifted your feet, about to take a step forward but your left foot decided to lose its balance. But before your body could fall and you could faceplant the concrete, a strong hand had taken a firm grip of your wrist and prevented your tumble.

Your head shot in the direction of your saviour, met with steel graphite hues, a pale, young looking complexion and the jet-black hair you had seen down below. His face remained emotionless, like he was fatigued and quite frankly, couldn’t be bothered.

“Oh my god, you look  _ so _ bored! Are you okay?!”

You took a nailed hold of his shoulder to stop yourself from stumbling further whilst Levi gave you a predatory look before casting his eyes down to Erwin who was holding back a chuckle at your remark.

“Is she  _ really _ worth it?” He said grimly.

“Let’s just give her time to sober up and then we’ll talk with her. Bring her down from there Levi.”

Levi did as the Commander said and guided you down to the street below. He held you as you repeatedly teetered, mumbling incoherent words. You were an absolute mess, although, he couldn’t blame you for downing as much whisky as you had because by the look of your arm, the bullet seemed to have dug deep and it must have been really fucking painful.

He guided you over to a bench and plonked you down. You were having incredible difficulty sitting up straight and it had gotten to the point that your stomach was rolling, so you took it upon yourself to have a lie down and curl up in a ball. Maybe a snooze would make you feel better.

Levi exhaled impatiently and removed his onyx jacket. Rolling it up, he gently lifted your head and slid it underneath before taking a seat next to you. Erwin joined him and both men sat in silence for a long minute.

“Now what?” Levi queried, staring at the bricked wall in front of him.

“Now we wait for her to wake up.” The blonde sighed and settled back into the bench.

“Can’t we just come back in the morning?”

“She might not be here if we come back. She’s good at disappearing.”

Levi raised his brows inquisitively “Yet  _ you _ found her.”

Erwin chuckled “I have my sources.”

They both sat in the light of the moon, practically freezing their asses off while they waited for you to wake, your light snoring killing the comfortable silence.

**1 hour...**

**2 hours...**

**3 hours...**

Both men were so zen that they nearly jumped out of their skin when you groaned and sat yourself up. Your head was pounding and your eyes still heavy after waking from your  _ surprisingly _ restful sleep.

You searched around you, trying to figure out where in the hell you were. Blurred memories of the ruckus in the bar slowly began to piece themselves together as you turned your head in the direction of Levi and Erwin, only to find both men looking directly at you.

Your brows raised in curiosity “Is there a  _ reason _ you’re still here?”

Erwin leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs “There is. We’re here to make a proposition.”

Levi eventually cut his eye contact with you and chose to face forwards. It seemed practical for him to let Erwin do the talking.

“What kind of proposition?”

“One that offers you a chance to make a difference in your life.”

You hugged your body as you felt the crisp chill of the wind blow on your skin, rocking back and forth on the bench trying to keep yourself warm.

“If this is some sort of ploy to deliver me to Zackly then it won’t work. That stiff can go  _ screw _ himself.”

“I assure you, this has nothing to do with the man.”

The thing with Erwin was he was a damn good sweet talker and if all else failed, he would always have one final card to play; he  _ always _ had a plan B.

“We want you to join the Survey Corps.”

You stopped breathing for a few seconds as the words slipped easily out of his mouth, wondering if you had heard right. If he was asking you to steal something or beat an idiot up then sure! That’s your forté. But join the Survey Corps? That thought had quite literally  _ never _ crossed your mind and why in the hell were these guys asking you of  _ all _ people to join?

“Come again?” You replied completely unnerved.

“Your skills can be put to better use. We need someone like you on the squad. Headstrong, not afraid to pull any punches,”

**A long pause...**

You were speechless so Erwin continued.

“You took down those MP’s without even flinching and not to mention under heavy influence of alcohol.”

You interrupted “To be fair though, they’re  _ not _ very good fighters.”

Normally you would be basking in the glory of taking down the Military Police officers but you found yourself wanting to make any old excuse to get away from these guys. Normally you take up a challenge, but this?

This was  _ suicide _ .

Levi’s eyes caught yours, your face scrunched up in confusion, trying to work out what was going on like it was some sort of enigma. But really, the question was simple.

His face remained placid as he asked “You ever killed a titan before?”

“Uh,  _ no _ . In case you’d forgotten it’s against the law to go beyond the walls.”

“Yet the _law_ didn’t  stop you from stealing.”

Oh boy did you scowl at him. What the fuck did that jumped up little shit know? He had a proper bed to sleep in at night. Something that he could at least call a home. You just had yourself, with the feeling of carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. Always running like a fox from hunters, never being allowed to stick in one place for too long. It was like that in the Underground and the Trost District was no different.

Erwin jumped in before Levi could press any more of your buttons “What he means is, if you join the Survey Corps you can go beyond the walls.”

Clicking your tongue you slowly shifted your line of sight off Levi “Sure. Join the Corps and be told what to do and how to live, or die, whichever,” You drooled with sarcasm “Sorry, but I work alone and I’m  _ really _ not a people person.”

Erwin chortled “You and Levi would make the perfect team.”

The name immediately caught your attention and you rested your eyes on his delicate features “Levi? I know that name… humanity's  _ smallest _ right?”

His ash hues glistened in the early morning moonlight as he continued to look forward. You however, grinned sarcastically and tilted your head to one side, trying to catch his attention.

He retorted through gritted teeth “Strongest.”

“If you say so.” You removed your sassy gaze “What  _ exactly _ is in this for me?” You asked slightly perplexed.

Erwin rubbed his hands on his legs, assumedly to warm himself up “You get to fight and kill titans.”

You laughed and lifted your feet onto the bench, hugging your body tighter “And watch people around me die and get chewed up with limbs flying everywhere.”

Levi hated to admit it to himself but you had a point. It wasn’t exactly the best proposition in the world “You also get the chance to rile up the Military pigs.” He muttered.

“I’m listening.” You replied sardonically.

Erwin let out a disgruntled sigh and stood himself up “I was hoping this would be done with and you would say yes but I feel you are leaving me no choice in the matter.” His tone had become more serious, more commanding.

“Huh?”

“If you decline to join us then it will be my duty to hand you into the Military Police as our prisoner.”

Your brows lifted in surprise “Wow, you change your tune quickly.” You pushed yourself up and faced the ocean eyed blonde with a determination “Don’t think I’m going anywhere without a fight,” Your brows furrowed and the calm talk had very quickly become tense “and don’t for one second think  _ you’re _ going to win.”

Erwin simply smiled at your resolve. You reminded him so much of Levi when he first met him. Cocky. Smart. A  _ huge _ pain in the ass.

“You’re probably right.  _ I _ won’t win,” His eyes drifted down to Levi “but  _ he _ will.”

You looked down at Levi who was glowering at you, a small twitch at the corner of his lips as he did his best to hide a smirk.

“The choice is simple. Join us… or  _ hang _ .”

You were at a stalemate. Trying to figure out what you were going to do in the few short seconds you had to think. Sure, you could run but you wouldn’t get very far; not from Levi anyway. You weren’t stupid enough to take on humanity's strongest either, knowing he would have you on the floor without even having to flex a muscle. Your choices were few and far between. 

Did you want to join the Survey Corps?  _ No _ . 

Did you want to hang?  _ Not a chance. _

So you decided to play it out. Besides, they wouldn’t be able to watch you forever.

“Ugh, fine! But let me tell you, if I don’t like it then… I will easily disappear when you’re not looking!”

“How terrifying.” Levi spoke in a tiresome tone and stood.

“You know, I  _ really _ don’t like you.” You scoffed.

“The feelings mutual.”

There was a deathly silence between the two of you as you stared each other off.

His first impression of you was clear to him. You were ignorant, disrespectful and a beautiful pain in the ass.

Your impression of him? He was rude, judgy and a show off. Humanity's strongest was a gorgeous asshole.

Erwin’s light chuckle broke the chilly silence “Well it’s good to see you two getting along so well.” He turned and began walking away “Levi, she’s in your charge.”

“What?!” He spat “Can’t you give her to Hange?!”

“Oi! I’m not a piece of meat you whiny shortass!”

“The  _ fuck _ did you just call me?”

You stepped forward, your face in close proximity to his and spoke sarcastically slow  _ “You. Whiny. Shortass.” _

How on earth he didn’t throw a punch your way was unbeknownst to you. Instead he chose to roll his eyes and walk away. That man certainly had good control.

“Get your shit together and meet me at the gates,” He called back without looking at you “and bring my jacket.”

_ Your jacket? _

You looked over at the bench and noticed his sooty jacket where your head had been resting. Now feeling slightly guilty for being mean when he treated you with a kind gesture, you picked it up. The bitter wind smacked you in the face once again and you shuddered.

Levi continued to walk behind Erwin and heard your gentle footsteps catching up. He stopped and turned, eyes widened in surprise at seeing you not only with his jacket,

But damn well  _ wearing _ it.

“What?” You continued to walk passed him.

“I thought I told you to get your shit together?” He questioned and followed you.

“I have got my shit together. In fact, this is all the shit I have… except for the jacket. Hope you don’t mind but a girls gotta keep warm you know.”

He grunted in response, but couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of empathy towards you. Your life was no different from his old one. Doing whatever it takes to survive. Fighting by any means just to live. To put food on the table. To have a half decent bed to sleep in at night. Levi may not of known anything about you as a person, but he knew enough about your past by your actions alone. Only because he was once  _ just _ like you and he knew things weren’t going to get any easier for you.

He also knew that you weren’t going to make things easy for him.


	3. Chapter 3

One minute you were out on the streets of Trost with slim pickings just to get by, the next you were in the Survey Corps headquarters being measured up for a uniform.

Gone was your seemingly normal life, if it’s what you would call a normal life and instead, it had been replaced by god knows what.

A living _hell_ seemed fitting.

The man who was measuring you up was a little too close to your body for comfort. His fingers grazed the back of your legs and you flinched, slapping his hand away.

“Watch where you put your hands you dirty little perv!”

“Sorry miss.” He cowered away from your deadly scowl.

Levi was stood leaning against the frame of the doorway with his arms folded, rolling his eyes at your cranky attitude. Blood had dripped and dried on your arm where the bullet wound you received from the MP’s rested. He wondered why they shot at you, what had pushed them to do such a thing to an unarmed woman. But he came to the realisation that they didn’t need a reason, they just damn well did as they pleased.

“Is all this really necessary?” You called out impatiently to Levi, slapping the man's hand away yet again when he moved to your other leg.

He pushed himself off the door frame and paced over to the desk in the corner.

“Quit your complaining,”

He picked up a pen and a piece of paper and made his way over to you.

“When he’s finished, you need to fill this in with your details.” He barked as he handed the items to you.

Lifting the paper closer to your face, you read down the list which asked fairly basic questions. Name, age, sex, medical conditions, place of birth, parents names.

Then it asked who the go to person would be in case of accidental or fatal injury. Your eyes were locked on it as you felt a pain in your chest, the indescribable ache for something you no longer had. If you got injured or died, there would be no go to person. Your father had passed, your mother was… a touchy subject to say the least and the closest thing you had to a friend was Bobby the barman. He only put up with you because you had nowhere to go when you were in trouble. As far as you were concerned?

You were alone.

Levi appeared to be more focused on the pretty moonstone bracelet with two little heart charms that fitted perfectly round your fragile looking wrist. It was worth a mint and there was one thing he couldn’t understand,

_Why didn’t you sell it?_

“All done miss.”

You were both torn from your thoughts as the man stood and rolled up his measuring tape. Lowering the sheet of paper, you quietly made your way to the desk. Gently sitting yourself down you began to fill it out.

Levi stood perfectly still while you wrote, the atmosphere suddenly solemn. You were silent, reserved and your attitude had completely changed in a matter of seconds and the raven couldn’t fathom why.

Placing the pen down, you made to stand pushing both hands on the desk. You winced through gritted teeth when a shooting pain went up your arm. The bloody rag that was holding your wound together was slowly untying itself.

“Let me look at that.” Levi demanded. Shooting him a glare, you ignored his offer and began walking towards the door “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To get cleaned up. I can take care of myself.” You snapped and swiftly exited the room.

That attitude of yours is one thing that worried Levi most. Because thinking like that is what most likely will get you killed on the field or someone else. He knew this because he had that exact same attitude a few years ago and because of it, it got his friends killed.

Stepping over to the sheet of paper, he read what you wrote. Your full name was the first thing he looked at as he still did not yet know it. As he read further down the page, he noticed two blank spaces.

**Mothers name:**

**Contact name and address of family/friend should you suffer an accident or fatal injury:**

It wasn’t his place to ask questions about your mother, nor would he. As for a contact name? Levi picked up the pen and began to write. He finally understood why you had become so silent in that moment.

**3 days later**

Time was given for you to settle in. Quick introductions were made to Levi’s squad. Eld, Gunther, Oluo and Petra. They seemed like good people but you didn’t hang around them much. A short conversation happened between you and Petra when she kindly offered to sort the dressing on your arm out. Short because it consisted of you grunting in response to the strawberry blondes questions; she tried.

Instead of being in the company of others you chose to be alone in your freezing cold, empty room. Your first night in the bed didn’t go well. The springs in the hard mattress dug into your back and sides, the cold air blowing through the window, landing directly on your exposed skin. The covers were thin and crisp, barely keeping you warm. In the end you became impatient and quite frankly pissed off, making the decision to sleep on the hard, wooden flooring. It really wasn’t much better but you didn’t plan on being there for long anyway, so you put up with it.

However, Levi was becoming incredibly frustrated by the third day with you just appearing to get your food and drink on a tray and disappearing back to your room without a word. Manners didn’t cost a thing. But then again _his_ weren’t any better.

You appeared in the evening at the usual time to collect your food and Levi observed you while the others chattered away about their day. Pouring yourself a tea you placed it on the tray and made your way towards the door, not even attempting to make eye contact with anyone.

“Sit.” Levi ordered and you stopped in your tracks.

The room suddenly fell silent and you could feel your hairs stand on end. You _hated_ the way he spoke to you. There was no politeness in his tone. As far as you were concerned he was no different to the thugs that lived in the Underground, treating people like shit on their shoes.

Turning your head in his direction, his steel grey eyes were met with your arrogant, cocksure smile “I’d rather get eaten by a titan than sit with an ignorant _jerk_ like you, but _thanks_ anyway.”

The hall fell silent and the rest of the squads mouths were agape, some with food in. You began your movement towards the door again, only this time Levi raised his fist and slammed it onto the table, plates and crockery temporarily jumped, even a red apple went flying but Oluo caught it in his hands.

“I said _sit!”_ His voice thundered around the room.

“And I said _no!”_ You spat back, scowling at him defiantly.

Levi’s plain expression did not change as he watched you stroll through the door without a care in the world. He knew you were going to be difficult. He knew you weren’t going to follow his orders easily.

Not _yet_ anyway.

The squads eyes fell on Levi as he pushed his chair back and stood. Without a word he followed your footsteps out the door. They were shocked to say the least. Not one of them _dared_ to speak to the Captain in that way for fear of what he was more than capable of doing as punishment.

Petra was first to speak up “I really don’t think they like each other.”

“Yeah kinda guessed that about ten seconds ago Petra,” Gunther snorted and snatched the apple that Oluo was holding out of his hand “Captains got one hell of a hard nut to crack there.”

“That’s if she doesn’t crack the Captain first.” Eld laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

You strolled back to your room feeling furious at him. You didn’t understand why the man wound you up so easily. You’d met far worse men than him during your time in the Underground; or better so, stolen from them. Some were still baying for your blood, hence as to why you chose to move yourself above ground. You were notorious not only in Trost but also in the Underground. Seemed you had a knack for ruffling feathers.

Entering the cold room, you immediately plonked yourself on the bedding that was splayed out on the floor with the tray of food next to you. Suddenly no longer feeling hungry you leaned against the wall, hugging your knees to your chest, your fingers playing with the charms on your bracelet.

“Why are you sleeping on the floor?”

You hadn’t realised Levi stood in the doorway watching your every move.

“More comfortable.” You mumbled in a tetchy tone, refusing to make eye contact with him.

“Hardly.”

He stepped inside and looked around. The walls were bare. Bedside table collecting dust, the wardrobe open but empty. No ornaments, pictures.

_Nothing._

“What do you want?” You huffed impatiently.

His attention turned to you, his forehead wrinkled “I want you to come eat breakfast with the group tomorrow.”

“Tch.” You rested your head against the wall and shut your eyes.

“When the time comes, you’ll be joining them on the field. Fighting as a team. You need to know how they work, move, their weaknesses, strengths. They need to know yours. They need to know _you_.”

“Why are you telling me this?” You opened your eyes, slowly lowering your head to look at Levi with raised brows.

“Because it could all go to shit if you don’t. They’ll be depending on you, just as you will them.”

**A long pause.**

_Depend_.

You hated that word. It was no different from trusting. Putting trust in others and them putting trust in you and that was hard to come by in this day and age.

“I don’t want them to depend on me,” You spoke in a hushed whisper “I don’t want to depend on _them_ either. The last person I depended on…”

You stopped yourself.

 _No_.

This wasn’t you. You never opened up, not to anyone. Even more so to a man you barely knew and didn’t particularly like.

Breathing out through his nostrils, he turned, about to make his way out the door. He understood how difficult it was for you. He was no different back then. He couldn’t blame you for feeling that way.

“Just try.” His tone had softened and your eyes widened.

_Is this him being…nice?_

He walked out without looking back. You fiddled with your bracelet some more, looking at how perfect it’s shine was in the light, remembering how you felt the day you received it. You found a purpose when you had lost all hope. A strength and determination in you that you never thought would be possible to find again.

That was the day you decided to _just try._

Those two words he left you with, had filled you with that purpose once again.


	4. Chapter 4

You had barely slept a wink, your body ached, eyes bloodshot, stomach rumbling violently from the lack of food consumed the day before.

Your brain had been awash with thoughts. Thoughts of your past. Your father, the day he died in your arms. Your mother, the day she abandoned you. How you were left to fend for yourself in the Underground at a young age. How you nearly starved to death. How one person gave you hope, the motivation to keep going when you were teetering on the edge of death. If it wasn’t for him gifting you with the bracelet you wear, you wouldn’t be here now. You never saw his face, only the back of him as he disappeared into the crowd. You wanted to thank him, to ask him why, but your strength completely failed you that day and you never had the chance.

You had also spent a long time thinking about what Levi had said.

_ “Just try.” _

You really didn’t want to sit at a table with people; because  _ god forbid _ , they’re people. That meant talking to them and that thought alone made you sick to your stomach. You were terrible at interacting, but if you didn’t try, it would only mean Captain shortass would keep on your case. So, you decided you were just going to play this one out and hope they don’t throw a million and one questions at you.

You tidied your hair and straightened yourself out, taking a deep breath before leaving your room and making your way to the dining hall for breakfast.

Upon entering the room there seemed to be more and more people pouring in each day. Some were trainees and some were leaders with their other squads. They paid no mind to you, so you did the same with them.

You picked up a tray and filled it with whatever delights they had on this sunlit, crisp day. What you needed most though was a grand old cup of tea to warm you up.

After pouring the steaming water into your cup, you began to stir with the spoon, the fresh smell making you feel relatively calm about the situation you were going to be putting yourself in the moment you sat at Levi’s table.

“Stir counter-clockwise.”

You snapped your head to the left as soon as you heard his monotone voice. He honestly looked just as tired as you but that didn’t seem to stop him from watching your  _ every _ move.

“You telling me how to make a cup of tea now Cap?” You asked innocently. You weren’t particularly feeling like winding him up today.

“Just advice.” He replied, picking up a cup for himself.

“Why?”

“Why what?” He enquired whilst pouring his own cup.

“Why counter-clockwise?”

Placing a spoon in his cup he began to stir the way he told you to do it “It just tastes better that way.”

Taking his advice you began to turn your spoon in the opposite direction. It was strange, having a seemingly normal conversation with him considering both of you were normally biting the others head off. It was,

_ Comfortable _ .

Once you finished stirring, you placed the spoon down and picked up your tray. Levi’s fossil hues followed as you made your way to the table where your comrades were sat. He felt a great sense of achievement at somehow convincing you to join them for breakfast.

This for him, was a start.

The general chit chat between the group very quickly came to a halt once you had sat yourself down. You could feel their eyes on you but chose to ignore it and carry on with your breakfast.

Oluo was the first to pipe up “Captain got to you didn’t he?” He grinned, leaning forward resting his elbows on the table.

You stopped what you were doing and placed your eyes firmly on his, raising a brow in question.

He continued “What did he do? Threaten to put you in the stables for the night? Captain can be  _ damn _ scary when things don’t go his way.”

Petra interrupted “Oh for goodness sake Oluo! Leave the poor girl alone!” She smacked him on the shoulder and his face retorted in pain.

“I’m guessing  _ you _ suffered that fate?” Oluo’s face sunk as you smiled at him wryly, placing a spoonful of oatmeal in your mouth.

“W - well –”

“She got you there.” Gunther chuckled and leaned back in his chair with his arms folded as the man growled at him in response.

“Hey Captain?” Oluo called out as Levi made his way over to the table, taking a seat.

He could have picked  _ any _ seat but annoyingly chose to sit at the head of the table, right next to you. This wound you up to no end and you couldn’t for the life of you sum up why.

“When do we get to do some training with our girl?” Oluo finished his question with a wide smile and wiggled his brows jokingly.

You interrupted “I’m gonna stop you right there,” you looked at him with intensity, enough to send a chill down any man's spine “I'm  _ no-ones _ girl.”

Oluo gulped and looked at Levi expecting him to comment on your attitude, but instead, he took a sip of his tea “She’s entitled to her opinion.” He spoke with a blank guise.

“Shit. She’s just as scary as you Captain.” Gunther chortled.

“Just shut up and eat your breakfast.” The onyx-haired man countered.

Everyone picked up their spoons and began to take mouthfuls of their oatmeal.

“To answer your question, (l/n)’s training will begin when she gets off her ass and cleans her room.”

That was it. His comment had irked you. You pursed your lips doing your best to bite your tongue but the fiery woman in you was  _ itching _ to answer back.

“Do it yourself.”

Silence. The rest of the squad watched and waited as you and Levi stared each other off.

Levi said nothing. His face remained emotionless as he leaned forward and reached for your tea cup. You watched, confused as to what he was doing.

He then placed the cup to his lips and took a sip.

Your brows furrowed in annoyance at his cheek and you leaned forward, your voice was quiet but full of irritation as you glowered at him.

“Put my  _ fucking _ tea down before I knock you into next week  _ asshole _ .”

He still didn’t speak, but kept his intense gaze on you and once again lifting your cup, he took another sip.

_ Son of a bitch. _

“Um, guys?” Petra spoke softly, trying to take your attention off each other.

“Holy shit!”

Petra needn’t have said anymore as a quirky voice had grabbed both your attention, your glowers quickly focused on her.

“You’re like two peas in a pod!” The brunette lowered herself down to take in the sight of you, her glasses glimmered in the sunlight that beamed through the windows, her grin couldn’t get any wider if she tried “I have waited for this day for so long!”

Levi rolled his eyes “Shut the fuck up Hange.”

“Yeah, shut the fuck up Hange.” You parroted sarcastically, not that you had a clue who she was.

“Don’t talk to her like that.”

You tilted your head once again in Levi’s direction “Why do you get to speak to her like that and I don’t?”

“Because I’m Captain.” His lips quirked into a small, cocky smirk and he took another sip of your tea.

“Stop drinking my fucking tea!” You slammed your hands on the mahogany table.

“Then clean your room.” He replied sternly, placing your now empty cup back on the table.

Your face had turned beetroot red with rage. You had no intention of winding him up this time but it seems he had every intention of doing it to you. And well,

It worked.

You were thinking of shouting all sorts of profanities at him or pouring your bowl of sticky oatmeal over his head, maybe even kicking his chair from under his feet so he’d fall flat on his ass but you knew full well that would only spur the man further.

So instead, you pushed your chair back and stood, with a calm, cool composure you simply said “Fine.” And took your leave.

He wasn’t expecting that at all. You had surprised him. He expected more of a fight.

“Levi, she’s pissed off.” Hange sighed and placed herself in your seat, resting her elbows on the table, chin in hands.

“So what?”

“So… remember when you were brought in? It wasn’t easy for you to adjust to the change. It’s no different for her. Except for one,”

“What are you talking about four eyes?”

“You had friends with you.”

As much as Hange was a huge pain in the ass at the best of times, Levi couldn’t argue. He hated it when the woman was right and she damn well knew how to make him feel bad. Not that he would ever show that kind of emotion.

“Just… go a little easier on her is all I’m saying,” Hange stood and grinned widely “Two peas in a pod.” She repeated before walking over to another table, probably to annoy some other cadets.

Levi remained silent for a minute, staring at your tea cup. You had made the effort to sit and eat breakfast and all he did was piss you off. You had to adjust to this new life and he thought maybe teaching you the hard way would do the job. He now realised that was wrong. You needed to be eased in slowly. With an expedition just around the corner, that wasn’t going to be straightforward.

So Levi in that moment, eyes focused on your empty cup he had drank from, made a snap decision.

Standing from his seat, he looked to the rest of the squad “Finish up your breakfast and get to work.”

Each one sang in unison “Yes Captain.”

He made his way out of the dining hall and up the corridor to your quarters. He remembered how out of place he felt the first time he walked these halls but Hange was right. At that time he had Isabel and Farlan for company, he wasn’t completely alone. Not at that point anyway.

As he turned the corner, he could see your door wide open and once again you were sat on the floor fiddling with your icy silver bracelet, completely zoned out. He stopped and rested himself against the door frame, just watching you for a few seconds. There was sadness in your eyes, almost as if you were lost and had no one to turn to. He knew that look all too well.

“Oi, brat.”

You jumped slightly, seeming exasperated at being pulled from your thoughts. You replied with silence and an unpleased frown.

“Your training begins in the morning. Make sure you’re in the courtyard by sunrise,”

**A long pause...**

He pivoted, about to disappear down the corridor but stopped himself “Move your bed to the farthest corner of the room, that way the cold won’t be so bad. I’ll sort you out a new mattress tomorrow.”

Your features softened to one of surprise. You were unsure how to respond, unused to his gentler side.

Well,  _ almost _ gentle.

You yourself were just as bad in the way you spoke with your cutthroat attitude. You had no reason to give him backchat at this moment. He was trying his best to be kind, so you chose to do the same.

“Um… thank you.”

Levi turned his head and simply nodded in response before walking off.

You were beginning to question yourself. Maybe you were the one being an ass? Maybe if you sat down, took a chill pill and gave this a chance it might not be so bad? Maybe you just needed someone, anyone just to be there for you? After so long of being alone you had completely forgotten what it was like to be in the company of others. What happened in the dining hall, you would have just laughed off when you were younger but as you got older, the angrier you became, feeling like the whole world was against you.

You didn’t know how to make things better, how to become a better person. But Levi had summed it up in just two words for you.

_ “Just try.” _

You may have felt alone in this moment, but the time would come where the last person you would ever expect to be there for you, would make it their personal mission to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

Your eyes fluttered open to the chirp of the rising birds. The frost on the windows reminding you how crisp the weather was, feeling cozy under your blanket and not wanting to move for anything. The early morning sunrise glinting beautifully just beyond the horizon.

_ Early _ .

_ Morning _ .

_ Sun _ .

“Shit!”

You shot up, realising you were meant to be in the courtyard at this time as per Levi’s orders. Throwing the blanket off, you stood, suddenly being hit by the cold air in the room. You didn’t have time to shower or tidy yourself up, not that you smelt. It was just nice to feel awake, because right now you felt like a walking zombie.

About to run out the door and down to your destination, you stopped when you noticed something on your empty bed.

It was a uniform.

Assumedly the one you had been measured up for. On the bed was a short, light beige jacket with insignias on both shoulder pads. A plain light shirt with a chocolate brown sash that goes around the waist, you figured it was to cover your hips, a mountain of belts and light coloured trousers. Resting on the floor at the bottom of the bed were a pair of chestnut knee high boots. You also noticed a beautiful deep emerald hooded cloak with the wings of freedom stitched onto it.

You had no clue that Levi was the one who brought your uniform to your bed in the early hours of the morning. No clue that he didn’t immediately leave your room as soon as he put your clothes down. No clue that he instead sat himself on the floor by the door, leaned himself against the wall and watched you sleep. He was enchanted by the way your lips parted as you lightly breathed, how your hair rested along the side of your cheek, how you mumbled slightly when you would fidget into a new position, how at peace you looked compared to when you were awake.

At one point your blanket had rolled off of your shoulder and you shuddered with the cold air. That’s when he stood and made his way over to you, gently placing the blanket back over your exposed shoulder and glancing at you for a few seconds longer before making his exit.

Seeing the uniform suddenly made everything feel very real. Soon, you wouldn’t just be hearing tales of men fighting titans and dying for the cause. You wouldn’t just be listening to horrendous stories of the day wall Maria fell or other expeditions. You’d be experiencing it for yourself. Fighting deadly creatures that you knew absolutely nothing about.

But first, you had to learn.

You began to dress into your new uniform, quickly speeding up the process because you were absolutely freezing.

Easy enough.

Then it came to putting the sash on and strapping yourself in with what seemed like a million belt buckles, which had you all kinds of confused.

“The hell?” You complained as you tried to get your arms into the straps and do the belts up. Everything was becoming twisted and stuck and you were beginning to quickly lose patience.

A soft knock at the door made you halt “Uh, hello?”

“I assume you have a good reason for being late?” Levi’s tired, irritated voice came from the other side of the door.

“I – uh – yeah! I’m just – ” Stopping mid-sentence, you grunted trying to figure out which bit went where.

“Is there a problem?”

“What? No – no, it’s just – I – can’t – ”

Still struggling you were beginning to accept defeat. You really didn’t want to ask Levi for help. This was one of those types of situations where you felt like an idiot and someone like him would most definitely think you were one. The raven haired man most certainly would never let you live this down either.

“Are you having a shit in there?”

“ _ Fuck _ no!” You quickly replied to his sarcastic comment “I’m just – I’m  _ stuck _ okay?!”

“Stuck?”

“These belts! How the  _ fuck _ do you guys dress like this most days?! It’s infuriating!”

You heard him sigh from the other side of the door “Are you dressed enough for me to come and take a look?”

You stopped and checked yourself to make sure you were decent “Yeah, I guess so.”

The door knob slowly turned and you held your breath as Levi opened it and stepped inside. Taking one look at you, he pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out a slight chuckle.

You were taken aback.

You hadn’t heard him laugh since you had met. It seemed somewhat surreal. But the mess you were in was enough to have anyone in stitches.

“What are trying to do? Hang yourself?”

You gave him a sheepish look as he stepped towards you and took the belts out of your hands. You stood perfectly still as he wrapped the belts around you the right way and did the buckles up. He then knelt down and brought the last straps around your thighs, his fingers lightly brushing against the material of your trousers, sending an unfamiliar sensation through your body.

You hadn’t realised your eyes were locked on him attentively until his steel hues looked up at you. You swallowed hard as he kept his gaze locked on you, his fingers fastening the buckles.

“Sorry for being late. I bet the guys are pretty pissed at me.”

He moved his stare back to the last buckle “What makes you say that?”

“Well, I’d be pissed if I had to stand out in the cold waiting.”

“They’re not stood out in the cold waiting. They won’t be training you.” He pulled the last buckle tight and stood.

You looked at him addled “But I thought – ”

“You’ll work with them soon enough. For now it’ll be just you and me.”

“Oh, okay.”

You were surprisingly relieved that it would just be you and him. You had never in your life worked with a group during your time as a thief and were pretty apprehensive about working with one now. More for fear of falling behind or slowing them down. Maybe one to one was what you needed right at this moment.

You weren't expecting one to one with Levi though and couldn’t for the life of you work out why he chose to do so.

“Put your jacket on.”

You nodded in response as you sat on the edge of the bed pulling your boots on. Picking up the jacket, you slid your arms in, feeling ten times warmer than you were a few minutes ago. You straightened yourself and wiggled your toes in the boots, trying to get used to the tightness, stretched your arms in the air, waking your body up, wiggled your butt to make sure the trousers weren’t chafing, not realising the Captain was watching your every move, completely lost in the contours of your form. His features remained placid on the outside but on the inside he was screaming. Screaming for you to  _ stop _ shaking your ass in a sexy way and stretching your body out seductively. Not that you were doing anything on purpose. You had no idea that to him it was incredibly attractive.

Just like Levi had  _ no _ idea that you had in fact stopped what you were doing and caught his eyes flitting up and down your body.

“Are you checking me out?” You half smiled with your brows raised.

He glanced at you, but his face remained emotionless. He graced you with an eye roll in response “Tsk. Let’s go.”

Following his instructions you followed behind him to the courtyard, heading towards the stables, the brisk wind making your cheeks turn a pale pink. Levi opened the gate and approached one of the horses, his hand gently stroked along it’s ears making it whinny with delight. You watched him pet it’s golden brown body tentatively before taking it’s reigns and ushering it out.

“Here.” He passed the reins to you and you looked at him with a blank expression.

“What?” He saw the colour drain from your cheeks slightly and noticed how you swallowed hard “Don’t tell me I’ve got to teach you how to ride a horse as well?”

“Well, I did live in the Underground for most of my life. A horse is the  _ last _ thing you would see down there.” You shrugged.

You had a point. If there was any type of animal you would see in the underground, you could guarantee it would most likely be a filthy rodent.

“Fine.” He huffed “You’re taking front.”

You followed the Captains instructions on how to climb the horse. You pretty much nailed it, you were used to climbing buildings, so this was an easy start.

“Now what?” You enquired, perched on top of it.

In answer to your question, Levi then proceeded to straddle the horse so he was sitting directly behind you.

Heat rushed to your cheeks, an even brighter shade of pink appearing and your eyes jolted open as Levi slipped his hands under your arms. His fingers brushed softly against your waist, he then pulled your back flush against his chest and you just about managed to hold back a gasp. His cold, calloused hands travelled down your arms and took hold of the tops of your hands. A warm feeling made its presence at the pit of your stomach and goosebumps appeared on your skin, making you all the more flustered.

_ Fuck _ .

To top it off, his lips were practically brushing against your ear, his warm breath tickling your cheek as he whispered, “You need to relax. You’re too tense.”

“R – right.”

You weren’t at all nervous about being on the horse, just bricking it because of the way Levi was making you feel right now.

And you  _ hated _ that you liked it.

Doing your best to ignore the fact that you seemed to be enjoying this way more than you should, you took a deep breath and relaxed into Levi’s hold.

“That’s better. Now gently tap him with your foot and turn the reins in the direction you want to go.”

“Where are we going exactly?” You turned your head, your eyes meeting his steel orbs.

This was closest you had ever gotten to his pale, delicate features. Noticing the way his dark locks draped perfectly over his ash hues. How defined his chin was. You expected to find his lips cracked and dry, but they were a smooth, gentle pink. He was actually incredibly beautiful.

“We’re going to a nearby forest. Just follow my directions.”

You did as he asked and learnt how to ride a horse on your way there. Levi taught you how to trot and run a horse full pelt. The rush of the wind in your face and the freedom you had riding it, made it one of the best experiences of your life.

You chose to brush off the weird emotions you were feeling prior. Simply deciding it was just a one off that would never happen again. 

Strangely enough, Levi decided the  _ exact _ same thing.


	6. Chapter 6

As you headed towards the forest you passed a couple of small villages. People carrying on about their day as usual. You had never in your life been this far out and it was almost surreal to see. You were enjoying this momentary feeling of freedom, completely forgetting that the Captain had his arms steadfastly wrapped around you with your body pressed firmly against his.

Levi however was completely focused on you as you rode. Your hair flowing perfectly with the fresh breeze, him catching the wonderful smell of your sweet shampoo. His calloused hands keeping the tops of yours warm. The delightful feeling of your form fitting exquisitely against him. He was trying to shake these unnecessary and frankly irritating thoughts. His mind should be elsewhere. Like, how he was going to train you up in time for the next expedition, but all he could think was how beautiful but  _ fucking _ annoying you were. Never has he had these desirable thoughts about a woman when his job came first and foremost. But for some reason, you were different.

His eyes fell on your stunning moonstone bracelet that rested perfectly on your left wrist. It hadn’t lost it’s beautiful illumination. It shimmered wonderfully in the sunlight, the two heart charms gliding around in the breeze. He still wondered why you carry it with you everywhere instead of making a pretty penny from it.

“You should probably take that bracelet off.” He commented.

“Why?” You questioned, keeping your eyes firmly in front.

“It could get damaged.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” You called back “I’ve never taken it off for anything and I’m not going to break that tradition now.”

“Tch.  _ Fine _ . But don’t come crying to me if it gets broken.” He scoffed.

You simply chuckled. Your mood had completely changed. It had been an incredibly long time since you felt this elated. The feeling like your life was actually going somewhere rather than being stuck in the same living hell. You had to be grateful to Erwin for giving you an opportunity to see the world differently, but you knew this happiness you were feeling in this moment  _ wasn’t _ going to last forever.

Soon enough the forest came into view. The autumn leaves strewn across the ground, the wind sweeping them in each and every direction. You expected the trees to be bare but a few still held a gorgeous mixture of different shades of green. You could hear the crunching of the dried leaves under the horses hooves as you entered. Levi slowed the horse as you reached the centre of the opening.

You noticed wooden beams holding up different sized dummy titans from the trees. Some were small, some rather big. You wondered if these were the actual size of the titans.

Levi removed his hands from yours and jumped off the horse. He then turned and held his hand out for you to take. Dropping the reins, you took his hand and swung your legs round so they were dangling off the side.

“Is there a way to get off a horse without falling flat on your face?” You jested and put your other hand out for him to take.

“Yeah. Jump and don’t fall flat on your face.” He replied dryly and took your other hand.

“Holy crap, was that a joke?” You jumped down as Levi kept your hands firmly in his grasp “So, the Cap does have a sense of humor.” You spoke seductively as you landed on your feet and came face to face with him.

He didn’t reply, just slipped his hands out of yours and began walking towards a small building. You remained by the horse simply watching as Levi went inside for a few seconds and reappeared carrying two medium sized suitcases. He dropped them by your feet and knelt down to open them.

You instantly recognised what was inside, only because numerous times you had just your feet to get away from the Military Police, who had omni-directional mobility gear to catch you. Unfortunately for them though, you were incredibly good sliding through tiny gaps or jumping from building to building to dodge them. Sure they were fast, but you were faster.

“Is it easy to use?” You asked as he pulled the equipment out.

“It’ll take strength, skill and a lot of practice.”

“It can’t be  _ that _ hard surely.”

He lifted his head to look at you and you swore blindly there was a smirk on his lips as he spoke, “You’re going to  _ eat _ those words.”

Sure enough you were eating them, along with dirt and bark.

Levi was content relaxing himself against a tree with his arms folded as he watched you fly up and down screaming and squealing.

Or crash and fall moaning and groaning.

He just observed and waited. You were stubborn as all hell, but he knew soon enough you would ask him for help. He actually found watching you crash and burn  _ much _ too entertaining.

That was until you pulled your fingers on the hand grips too hard and the gas propelled you with such force that you went flying straight into a thick branch, completely winding your stomach and crashed down onto the ground, flat on your back.

“Oww.” You groaned but remained stationary.

Dusky locks, daisy complexion and fossil hues eventually stood over you with a deadpan expression and folded arms.

“Alright?”

“What do  _ you _ think?” You sighed impatiently and coughed, feeling like someone had punched you numerous times in the gut.

Your good mood had very quickly changed into one of frustration and annoyance. Twice in one day you had already needed the Captains help, you really didn’t want to make it a third. You now had an almighty grump on and decided to just lie there, staring at the trees and the leaves that were falling from above.

“You planning on getting up any time soon?”

“Nope.” A pause “You know, I’m used to climbing up sides of buildings, through windows, even down frickin’ chimneys. Hell, I could probably climb one of these trees easily without needing  _ any _ of this  _ stupid _ ass equipment!” You huffed.

“Your point?”

“That  _ is _ my point dumbass!” You snapped, lifting your head to look at him.

His brows quirked and he asked “Are you hungry?”

“What?!”

“You haven’t eaten yet.”

“What has  _ that _ got to do with  _ any _ of this?!”

“I thought maybe you get angry when your hungry.”

“No! I don’t!”

“Then why are you yelling?”

“Because you’re being a giant dick! You’re meant to be telling me off for being useless and a twirp and an embarrassment to the regiment, like a  _ Captain _ does!”

“I think you might be telling yourself that.” He ran his fingers through his locks and sighed “Listen, what takes a normal cadet years to master, you have to learn in just a few short weeks and it’s not easy. You’re bound to fuck up and I’m not going to hold that against you.”

You threw your head back on the ground with a thud and grumbled as he turned and began to walk away. Why was he being so nice to you? It was infuriating.

You propped yourself up on your elbows “Where are you going?”

“To get something to eat. You coming or not?” He enquired as he walked towards the horse.

“Aren’t I supposed to be training all day?”

Levi stopped and turned, stripping himself of his gear.

“Not on an empty stomach you’re not. There’s a small cafe down the hill from here. We’ll come straight back after.”

“I personally can’t  _ feel _ my stomach right now but… I guess I’ll give it a go.” You grunted, pushing yourself up from the ground.

After dusting the leaves and dirt off of you, you also stripped yourself of your gear and clambered on the horse. This time Levi took the reins, so you had the pleasure of putting your arms around his waist and man, did you feel all kinds of awkward doing it. Levi could tell you were nervous doing so by the way your body tensed and how you barely held onto him at all. The only contact you had really made with a man was either a fist in the face or kick in the nuts. You remained uneasy for the entirety of your small journey to the little cafe in the middle of a small village.

It was a cute place. Nothing like a pub. The wonderful smell of fresh flowers that sat in vases around the room bringing a feeling of calm. It was clean. Each surface had a perfect shine and shimmer. A lit fireplace quickly bringing your cold shudder to feeling warm and comfortable. Unsurprisingly Levi chose to sit by said fireplace.

“Levi, my dear. It is so good to see you.”

You looked over as an old lady hobbled over with her walking stick.

“Good morning Nana. How are you?”

“How I normally am dear, growing old gracefully.” She chuckled “I see you’ve brought a guest! And what a darling thing she is too.” She smiled at you and you couldn’t help but smile back at her.

“This is (y/n) Nana. She’s a new recruit.”

“Oh how wonderful! You be careful out there dear, this world is a dangerous place. Although, I’m sure Levi will take good care of you. He is such a charming and lovely man.” She rested her hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

You raised your brows with a half smile towards Levi who was giving you the _don't you dare question_ _this_ look.

“Can we get the usual Nana?”

“Of course my boy. Pea and mint soup and a nice fresh brew. I’ll get my son to bring it out for you.” She said before walking into the next room.

“Nana?”

“She’s not a relation dipshit. That’s what everyone calls her.”

“Oh, so you come here often?”

“For peace and quiet,  _ yes _ .” He said through gritted teeth.

“She’s adorable. Actually, the whole thing was adorable.”

“Do you ever shut up brat?”

“When it suits me.” You shrugged, laughing internally because you knew you were embarrassing the shit out of him.

You both sat in silence for a short while. Clearly this place was of some importance to Levi so you chose to respect his preference for quiet. Neither of you looking at anything in particular.

Eventually the soup and tea were brought out to you both. The waft of fresh mint clearing your sinuses. You dipped your soup spoon into the hazy green liquid, gently stirring it. Levi watched as you delicately placed the spoon into your mouth, testing it to make sure it wasn’t too hot. It wasn’t. It was like a burst of freshness in your mouth. The best soup you had ever tasted.

Lifting your eyes up with the spoon still placed in your mouth, you noticed Levi just simply watching you with a soft look on his features. You half expected him to look away, but he didn’t. You could feel a heat rush to your cheeks as you gulped the soup down, unable to tear your own eyes off of him. You wondered why he was looking at you like that. He’s not once looked at you the way he was at this moment.

“Why didn’t you sell it?” He asked simply, breaking the silence.

Removing the spoon, you licked your lips “Sell what?”

His gaze moved and you followed it. He was looking at your bracelet.

“Oh, this?” You enquired, lifting your wrist and he nodded “Umm, well… it’s kind of sentimental to me. The day I got it was the day I chose to make a difference in my life.” You took another spoonful of soup, as did Levi.

“And did you?”

“I – um. I guess I sort of did. Maybe not in the best way but… it’s pretty limited what you can do in the Underground.” You chuckled nervously, looking down at your soup.

“I grew up in the Underground.” He suddenly blurted out.

“You did?”

“I was a thug.” He spoke as if it was the most normal thing in the world as he sipped more soup from his spoon.

“Wow. I didn’t expect that.” You said pleasantly surprised by his revelation.

“Oh? And what did you expect?”

“I guess I just thought you were the sort of guy whose father was a Commander of the Corps or something and you followed in his footsteps.”

“I never knew my father.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“No need.” He brushed it off like it was nothing “Hurry and finish up, we should get back to training before the sun begins to set.”

“Sure.” You tilted the bowl to get the last dregs on the spoon “Um, Levi?”

“Yes?”

You leaned forward and in a gentle whisper said “Can you teach me how to use the gear?”

He stared at you for a long minute before he answered, “Sure.”

It was odd to think that you both actually had something in common.  _ More _ in common than most. You told him something about you and he returned your honesty with his own. You felt a strange kind of warmth in your chest and came to the realization that it wasn’t the soup or fire that was the cause.

It was  _ him _ .


	7. Chapter 7

**3 weeks later**

Your training with Levi continued. Each and every day spent practicing, practicing, practicing. Each day learning new pieces of information about the titans. Each day understanding your comrades more and more.

Each day ending with you completely crashing out on your new mattress that Levi had promised to you, with a couple of extra comforters that  _ weren’t _ promised to you.

Also, over the past couple of weeks things just suddenly started appearing in your once empty room. Things that weren’t there the nights before you went to sleep.

One morning you woke to find a mirror stand on your bedside table. Another morning there was a book. The next, brand new clothes to wear that you could slouch in when you rested. Also a watercolour painting of a wondrous green forest hung on the plain dove wall.

You asked your comrades at breakfast who was doing this but all just gave you a blank expression and a shrug. You were grateful to whoever it was, of course and even tried to catch them by doing your damn hardest to stay awake, but you were so incredibly tired that your plan continuously failed.

Levi could tell that exhaustion was catching up with you as you weren’t waking up at your usual time. It was getting later and later as each day passed.

This particular morning you didn’t show up at all and he had to come and wake you. That was a task in itself as you were completely out for the count.

He sat on the edge of your bed and softly spoke your name many a time, yet still no sign of rousing you. You were snoring lightly, curled up in a ball with your back to him. He tried poking your arm, lightly rubbing it, shaking you, pulling the covers back.

Still nothing.

“Oi! Brat!”

You heard him shout but were still half asleep as you reached down and pulled the covers back over your shoulder.

“Piss off.” You mumbled.

“Get your ass out of bed. You’re late.” He stated, ignoring your comment.

“I'm never late. Everyone else is simply early.” You said drowsily.

Levi’s brows creased in irritation. He gave you the benefit of the doubt, but now you were clearly taking the piss.

He stood from the bed and leaned down, hands gripping the bottom of the mattress. He very quickly lifted it with ease. You abruptly rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump, your body tangled up in the covers.

Your eyes were wide and furious.

He had most certainly woken you up.

“The  _ fuck _ ?!” You bellowed as you now found yourself staring at the ceiling.

“Get dressed and get to breakfast, we’re leaving within the hour.” He demanded and simply walked out the room.

“You’re an  _ asshole _ !” You raged, making damn sure he heard you.

“And you need to learn to follow orders.” He countered back, his voice echoing down the hallway.

You eventually pulled yourself up from the floor and readied yourself for the day. You gulped down breakfast in the hall which was completely empty. You realised how late you actually were at this point, but you were still pissed off at the Captain for his inconceivable behaviour. Not surprisingly he was pissed at you for your impertinent attitude towards him.

He waited rather impatiently for you in the courtyard. His smoky eyes glared at you as you walked out with a face like thunder. Not a word was spoken to each other as you straddled your horse and he his. You took the lead to your usual training ground and Levi followed behind.

The atmosphere could be cut with a knife.

Spending every day at the training ground was beginning to grow tiresome. You had learned everything you needed to and soon enough you had nearly mastered the use of the ODMG, thanks to Levi’s tuition of course.

Yeah, he was a pain in the ass at the way he kept on at you. But without his persistence you wouldn’t have a clue what you were doing. It took many a go but you cheered the day you managed to tear into the nape of a dummy titan with your blade. He was impressed at your precision and how you made it look so effortless. The Captain also didn’t see much point in going through hand to hand combat with you as you pretty much proved you had that skill the day the MP’s got their asses handed to them by you in the pub.

Rather than instruct you this time, he only looked on as you sliced into nape after nape. The silence may have been deafening, but you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of being the first to speak.

Things between you had pretty much gone back to the way they were after your blink and you’ll miss it heart to heart. You decided to repress the strange feelings that occurred that day and soon enough they evaporated, instead replaced with the normal detestation and hostility between you both. Not that either of you really meant it. It was just like Hange said,

_ Two peas in a pod. _

You eventually took a break as you began to lose focus, missing your targets and becoming incredibly frustrated with yourself.

Levi was strapping a dummy to a tree where the ropes had come loose and hadn’t noticed you looking up at him, wiping the sweat from your forehead with the back of your hand.

“What’s it like?” You called up to him.

Yes, you broke the silence. You always were good at holding a grudge but you figured this was a relatively  _ small _ one compared to many others you hold. Didn’t mean you would forget it though.

“What’s what like?” He asked, keeping focused on the ropes.

“Seeing a titan firsthand?”

He paused for a second, relaying the question in his head.

Removing his hands from the ropes, he pivoted his body on the thick branch, so he could look down at you with his usual deadpan expression.

“It’ll most likely scare the shit out of you,”

“…”

“Which is probably a good thing if you’re incredibly constipated.”

You rolled your eyes in disbelief at his comment and turned to walk away.

“Are you?” You halted to his ask.

“Am I what?”

“Scared?”

**A long pause** .

“I… don’t really know.” You answered ambivalent with your back to him.

You heard Levi zip down from the tree and land behind you. His footsteps crunching the amber leaves as he stepped closer.

“Fighting a real one is nothing like fighting these dummies. Take your eye off the ball for even a  _ second _ and they’ll have you in their filthy hand munching on you like livestock,”

You shuddered.

“I’ve watched the bravest of men stand frozen with fear at the sight of one. So much so that they allowed themselves to be eaten by one,”

Your heart started beating rapidly.

“You hear their screams, cries for help and can only watch as they are ripped to shreds. You can’t get to them. You can’t save them,”

You began to feel sick.

“You watch them die knowing there is fuck all you can do to help them – ”

“Stop!” You yelled, your forehead crinkled and you turned to look at him, your eyes mixed with annoyance and dejection “Yes! I  _ am _ scared  _ okay _ ?!”

He most certainly helped you to answer his formidable question.

“Good. I want you to be.” He took another step towards you, his hardened features softening slightly as he spoke benevolently “I also want you to promise me one thing.”

“What?”

“That you’ll keep moving.  _ Don’t _ stop.  _ Don’t _ let fear control you.”

You gazed at him momentarily. Trying to read him, to look for any hint of what he was thinking. Was this his way of telling you that he worried for you? Or was this something he said to all the new recruits? You wanted to understand him,

No,

You  _ needed _ to understand him.

He was an intriguing man, impossible to interpret, hard to fathom and most definitely a challenge beyond any you have faced; maybe that was what made him so fucking attractive.

You bit into your bottom lip, about to give him your answer, but as your lips parted, horses hooves could be heard galloping through the forest.

“Captain!”

Your gaze was broken when a fairly young man came into view and slowed his horse. You recognised him as one of the recruits you’d see at breakfast in the dining hall but had no clue of his name.

“What is it?” Levi asked sternly as the recruit jumped off of his horse.

“I have orders from Commander Erwin Sir!” The young man saluted and looked at you before refocusing back to Levi “He said for your ears only.”

Levi glanced over at you and sighed impatiently “Wait here.”

You remained silent as he trudged over to the boy. There was whispering and looks in your direction from both men. You tried to lip read but came to the conclusion you were shite at it. Their conversation suddenly came to an abrupt end and the boy quickly got on his horse and bolted.

“What’s going on?” You queried as Levi moved towards you.

“I need you stay here.” He spoke bluntly.

“What? Why?”

“Don’t ask questions (l/n),” He snapped “Just for once, do as you’re told. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He stepped over to his horse and climbed up, taking the reins.

“Wait! You’re just gonna leave me here?!”

Your panicked voice immediately caught his attention. The answer was yes, he was going to leave you. But his question was, would you actually stay? His eyes shifted between your muddled expression and your horse.

“I’m sorry for this.”

His tone was regretful and you looked at him baffled. You soon understood his apology as he rode over to your stallion and took it’s reins before kick starting his horse and thundering away with both.

You quickly realised what he was doing and began to run full pelt, using your ODMG to chase him down, grappling the trees as the bitter wind slapped you in the face harshly.

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing?! Get  _ back _ here!” You bellowed but he ignored you, continuing forward.

He was too quick with his horse and reached the opening to the field. Your gear suddenly became useless and you landed on a tree at the edge.

“You’re gonna  _ regret _ this shortass!” You screamed breathlessly.

Soon enough, he had disappeared into the distance with your horse. He had left you stranded with no explanation, nothing.

You were beyond pissed at this point. Pissed at how he had the nerve to do that to you. Pissed at the fact that he took your horse, which only proved to you that he had a  _ complete _ lack of trust in you. He second guessed you and assumed you were going to bolt the moment he left. You weren’t. You had no intention to; until he took your damn horse. Were you going to stay now?

_ Fuck no. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written in Levi's POV :)

Levi felt nothing but self-condemnation for his treatment of you, but he had fair reason for doing so. If he had told you the truth, he knew full well you would of kicked up more of a stink and  _ insisted _ you go back with him. You were always up for a good fight but this would have been no exception. You being present at this moment in time would've only put your life at risk and all your hard work would've been for nothing. You would stand a better chance at survival against the titans than at the hands of scumbags.

He stood perfectly still next to Erwin in a bland meeting room within the SC headquarters, facing off against a handful of Military Police and one man in particular who you really didn’t want to be in the clutches of.

_ Darius Zackly. _

Nile Dok, the Commander of the MP’s took charge of the so called  _ ‘meeting’ _ but Levi knew full well that this was Zackly’s idea. Someone had let slip of your whereabouts and that grotesque man was clearly out to get you. The raven just wasn’t aware of the lengths he would go.

Not  _ yet _ anyway.

Nile was first to speak “I’m sorry for the last minute appearance Commander, but I have to get straight to the point. We received word that you are harboring a dangerous woman within your regiment and demand that you hand her over to us immediately.”

“Dangerous?” Erwin chuckled “I assure you, she is far from it.”

“Really? I’m sure my men will have a very different opinion on that.” Nile aimed his thumb behind him.

Levi instantly recognised the three men. All from the pub just a few short weeks ago. The guy who was called Warner, appeared to have a broken nose, not surprisingly because of the sheer force you used to ram his head into the bar. Another had cuts along the side of his face from the chair you used as a weapon and the other guy appeared to be okay, not a scrape on him; except for the wooden stick he was using to hold himself up.

“I call it self defence,” Erwin lied “The Captain and I bore witness to the fight that broke out in the bar and the woman in question was simply protecting herself. Not forgetting that your men shot her when she was clearly unarmed – ”

“Bullshit!” Warner called out and Nile put his arm up to immediately silence him.

“She is a thief who belongs in a cell, not on the street and most certainly not in the Survey Corps.” He spoke calmly, doing his best to keep the peace.

“You and I both know that a cell won’t be where she's going pig.” Levi spat and shifted his ash hues towards Zackly who’s repulsive lips curled up into a small obnoxious smile.

Erwin breathed out, his own patience wearing thin at this point “She has been in our regiment for the past three weeks under the Captains supervision and as far as  _ I _ am concerned she has performed to a magnificent standard. Locking someone in a cell  _ won't _ make them change their ways. In fact, it only makes them more determined not to. Her being with the Survey Corps is giving her the opportunity to make a difference in her life. Let me prove that to you.”

“What are you saying?” Nile questioned, folding his arms.

Levi countered irately before Erwin could get a word in “What he’s saying is – I will personally take charge of her. If she steps out of line, it will be for  _ me _ to deal with, and you lanky streaks of piss can stay out of it.”

“What I mean is,” Erwin looked at Levi with disapprovement for butting in “Should she take it upon herself to leave the Survey Corps or participate in criminal activity, then far be it for us to get in your way.”

Nile thought for a minute about Erwin’s offer. They were old friends and he knew Erwin normally always kept to his word. That still didn’t mean he trusted him though.

“Fine. But she puts even a  _ foot _ out of line, we will rain hell down on her. If we see her out in the streets alone, we will take her in. You said it yourself Captain, she’s in  _ your _ charge. If you’re not with her, then we’ll assume she’s no longer under your supervision – ”

“And that will make her property of the Military Police.” Zackly finally opened his vile, bearded mouth and Levi’s jaw immediately clenched furiously.

“She’s not a  _ fucking _ chair.” He barked at the old man's remark.

Zackly grinned like a cheshire cat, “You don’t appear to be supervising the young lady as we speak Captain. I  _ do _ hope she is safe.” He goaded like a snake spitting venom.

“Tsk.”

Levi would of loved nothing more than to kick a dent into his perverted face but his words brought him nothing but worry. Were you safe? He had left you stranded and now dejected his decision. He only did what he believed to be the right thing at the time. Zackly’s threatening conduct had him feeling unusually anxious and all he wanted now, was to get the fuck out of there and go get you. The MP’s couldn’t of possibly known where you were but at the same time they found out about you from  _ someone _ . What if this whole thing was planned so that you would be left alone and vulnerable? It very quickly occurred to him that nothing mattered to him at this point but you.

So, without explanation, he simply turned and made his way out of the room. Erwin didn’t question him, only because he was thinking the same worrisome things. Levi marched to the courtyard and mounted his horse, launching it to full pelt. He knew you were going to be in the most foulest of moods but he didn’t care. As long as you were okay, he would be able to breathe easy.

It didn’t take long for him to reach the training area, the wind whipped his face, making his cheeks flush red as he sped inside. He pulled the reins hard, causing the horse to skid to a stop. His graphite orbs looked in each and every direction but there was no sign of you. He noticed you had stripped yourself of your ODM gear and left it in the middle of the ground.

“(y/n)!” He called in desperation.

Silence. The only sound being the rustle of the trees. His eyes darted around one last time in the hope that you were sat in a tree or resting somewhere.

Nothing. You had gone. Levi not only felt agitated but also an unbearable ache in his chest. This was his doing. You were gone because of him. He had disappointed you.

Blame, guilt, frustration and annoyance had taken over. What he did was wrong, he knew that and now he had to make it up to you. But first, he had to find you.

“Fuck.”

He clicked his tongue and tapped the horse with his heel, building it back up to a gallop and left the forest. He chose to search for you the only route you knew, and started with the small village where Nana’s cafe was. He thought maybe you would be there and decided to sit and wait for him somewhere warm.

He stepped inside and his eyes searched, but you weren’t there.

“Levi, my dear!” Nana hobbled into the room.

“Nana. Have you seen – ”

**_Thwack!_ **

Levi was incredibly surprised as her walking stick violently made contact with his arm. Not that it did a damn thing.

“You  _ left _ her!” She scowled.

“Wait. You’ve seen her?”

“Yes. She was here. How could you do that to her Levi? Poor girl was in such distress. Shouting and crying – ”

“She was crying?”

“Well – no that bit was a lie but she is  _ very _ mad at you young man! As am I!”

“Nana, did you see where she went?”

“I know exactly where she went. She was ready to walk away from it all you know? You let the girl down.”

“I know that. I was just trying to protect her.”

“There are other ways to protect the dear Levi. Leaving her stranded is not one of them. That young lady’s eyes tell a story and it’s a painful one. She's been hurt. All she really needs is someone she can put her trust in.”

Levi took in every single word that she said but now was not the time to be mulling over it “Nana, please, tell me, where did she go?”

Her wrinkled eyes turned into slits and she pursed her lips “She went back to the headquarters. You’re lucky I managed to convince her. I told her to give you another chance and that you must have had good reason for doing what you did. After a heart to heart and a cup of my special tea, she agreed. She’ll be waiting for you there.”

Overwhelmed with relief the onyx-haired man leaned down and grabbed Nana by the cheeks, placing a quick kiss on her forehead “Thank you so much.”

She chuckled as Levi made for the door “My dear boy?”

He stopped and looked back “Yes?”

“Next time I see you I expect it to be with her  _ and _ I expect to see you smiling and being polite!”

“Of course Nana. I promise.”

He half smiled at her before taking his leave. Mounting his horse he made straight for headquarters. He was grateful to Nana for her wonderful way with words as he would never have found a way to convince you to return. Not unless it involved dragging you back shouting and screaming all sorts of profanities. However, it didn’t mean he was completely off the hook. You were difficult at the best of times but he believed the moment he would come face to face with you, you would be ten times more obstinate.

The sun was beginning to set by the time he had returned. He headed straight inside and asked the other cadets of your whereabouts but none appeared to have seen you.

“You didn’t see her come in?”

“No Sir.”

“She didn’t come down for supper?”

“No Sir.”

He made his way to your room. It was empty. Untouched by the look of it. Your bed unmade. Still dusty where you hadn’t cleaned it. He walked out and shut the door.

_ Where the fuck is she? _

Other cadets were watching him wander around aimlessly “Have I got shit on my face?” He bellowed and they all scattered like scared little mice.

He began to question himself. Why was he so bothered about your whereabouts? What did it matter if you ended up in the hands of the MP’s or worse? Why the fuck was he so worried about a woman he had only known for a little over three weeks? Taking a breath, he calmed himself and began to make his way to his quarters.

He needed to sit for a minute. To think. He was acting out of character, almost reckless.

He unlocked his door and stepped inside, his eyes firmly placed on his feet. Kicking the door shut with his heel, he headed for his chair but stopped dead as he lifted his head.

There you were.

Sat in his chair with your muddy boots resting on his desk, reading a book of his.

“How did you – ”

“You may be humanity's strongest but  _ never _ underestimate the power of a woman.” You snapped the book shut and gave him the deadliest look he had ever seen.

He guessed this must of been the look that made men piss their pants. He didn’t find it at all intimidating though.

He in fact found it  _ incredibly _ provocative.


	9. Chapter 9

Levi couldn’t lie to himself, he was incredibly relieved to see you. Even though he was pissed off that you had your muddy boots resting on his desk and had clearly broken into his quarters through the wide open window. But he wasn’t going to bring any of that up, he figured he had antagonized you enough for one day.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” He said in a candid tone.

You exhaled deeply and removed your dirty boots from his desk, straightening up in his chair “Well, looks like you found me.”

“I told you stay put.”

You ignored him.

“Nice office,” You glanced around the Captains quarters and focused on a door that appeared to join to another room “That your bedroom in there?”

You pushed yourself up from the chair and lazily paced around his desk, your index finger sliding along the polished bay wood. Levi remained motionless and observed as you headed towards the curious door.

“What are you doing brat?” His brows drew together as you looked at him stony faced.

“Being nosy.” You shrugged.

You gently pulled the handle down and pushed the door open. He didn’t stop you as you stepped inside and inspected the room. A double bed with a white comforter was placed against the wall in the centre of the room, a bedside table with an oil lamp sat on the left of it. You assumed that was the side he slept on. An apricot coloured sofa was placed against the far left wall, underneath the window where the hazy sunset shone through. To the right of the bed was another door.

You looked back at Levi, not exactly asking for his permission to keep looking but just curious as to whether he was going to say anything. He didn’t. His granite orbs just witnessed your movements.

You continued inwards and headed towards the conjoining door. Upon opening it your eyes widened in surprise “You get a fucking en suite bathroom?!”

“What of it?” You jumped, not realising that he had snuck in behind you.

“ _ I _ want an en suite bathroom.” You moaned as you looked at the very inviting bath with wonderfully soft looking towels hanging over the side.

“You can use it if you want.” He said in his monotone voice and walked out of the room.

You followed behind him, “Is that your way of apologizing?” You asked resting yourself against the doorframe with your arms folded.

Levi stepped up to his desk and began tidying it, brushing off the remnants of mud that your boots had left behind “I suppose.” He replied blandly.

“So you’re sorry?” You teased.

“I did what I felt was right at the time.”

“But you now know it was wrong?”

He turned and rested himself against the desk, his palms leaning on the polished wood “I am aware that I made a bad decision.”

You bit the inside of your cheek before speaking “You asked me a while ago to make an effort. That people would depend on me and I would them. And you were right. I  _ did _ depend on someone,” Pushing yourself away from the doorframe you slowly stepped towards him, his face remaining placid “Now I remember why I never depend on  _ anyone _ . Because the moment I do, they let me down.  _ Just _ like my mother did. Just like  _ you _ did today,”

If you were trying to make him feel awful, you were doing a damn good job of it. He had already been kicking himself over the entire situation but it was now hitting him like a nail on the head with exactly how you felt the moment he chose to disappear with your horse.

You continued, “I ran into Erwin and he’s brought me up to speed. He’s told me the risks, and I need you to know that what I do next is  _ my _ decision to make. Not yours. Not his. Not those Military pigs.”

The raven released a defeated sigh “And what are you going to do next?”

“Honestly? I’d love nothing more than to get the fuck out of here, but I know that’s not an option right now… so, I’ll stay put for the time being,” You moved towards the window you had climbed through and leaned over to pull it to “I’ll remain in your charge as well. Once this upcoming expedition is over, I’ll decide where I go from there,” You snorted and pulled the lock “that’s if I even survive.”

“You will. I’ll make sure of it.”

You snapped your head in his direction the moment you heard the certainty in his tone.

“I don’t need you to protect me.”

He quirked his brow and folded his arms “No, you don’t. But I will. I owe it to you.”

“How heroic of you.” You spoke sardonically and began to make your way towards the door to leave the room but stopped mid-way “Did you mean it?” You queried without looking at him.

“What? That I’ll protect you?”

“No. That I could use your en suite bathroom?”

_ Priorities _ .

“Yes.”

“In that case… all is forgiven. For now.”

You opened his door and strolled out, leaving the Captain somewhat baffled. He was expecting more of a dissension but you seemed relatively calm considering. He didn’t know that deep down you were hurting. That what he did brought back distressing memories of the day you were abandoned in the Underground by the one person you really needed to support you at that terrible time.

He was completely unaware that you locked yourself in your room shortly after your talk and cried into your pillow, reliving the pain and anguish of your past. Wishing that someone was there to hold you and tell you it was going to be okay.

He was  _ absolutely _ unaware that you had hoped the one person who would comfort you in your time of need, would be  _ him _ .

**1 week later**

Your training continued, only this time the rest of the squad participated. You learnt their ways as they learnt yours. They taught you tricks to an assisted kill and what to watch for in an abnormal titan. You learned an awful lot from them and it was probably a good job too as the expedition was just two days away. Your stomach was knotted with nerves the closer the day came.

The past week, you and Levi had barely spoken a word to each other, only when it was needed. Both of you distanced yourself from one another, believing it was for the best. But in doing so it left you both feeling like something was missing.

You were torturing yourselves,  _ desperate _ to get back to the way things were. Levi missed your sassy attitude and argumentative streak. You in turn missed his sarcastic wit and bad tempers that you played on to no end. You would occasionally glance at one another from a distance but soon enough went back to what you were doing.

Still, it left you both longing for one another's company.

On the final day before the expedition you trained vigorously, so much so that by the evening your entire body was aching from exhaustion and in desperate need for an early night. But first you decided it would be a good idea to have a bath to try and relax your muscles and your mind.

You remembered Levi offering you to use his en suite and figured he was most likely in the dining hall eating supper. So now was a better time than any to make use of it.

You made your way down the hall with a towel thrown over your shoulder, stretching your arms and yawning, trying not to rub your itchy, tired eyes. Stopping outside the Captains door you wondered whether you should just let yourself in or knock, that was even if the door was unlocked.

You figured the polite thing to do would be to knock first, just in case he was in there. You gently tapped the door with your knuckles and waited a few seconds.

Silence.

You reached for the handle but just as you were about to attempt to open the door, it opened for you. Met with tired graphite hues and ebony locks, you just stood there. Unable to speak it seemed.

Levi looked at the towel that rested on your shoulder and immediately knew your reasons for being there. He also noticed the bags under your eyes. You had been overworking yourself which was all too familiar to him.

He stepped to one side without a word to allow you in but you didn’t move. He sighed impatiently and pinched the bridge of his nose “It’s fine. You can come in.”

“You sure? I don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re not.” He said simply and began walking back to his desk where his paperwork was neatly set.

You stepped inside and pushed the door shut behind you. You couldn’t understand why you felt so awkward around him. Under any normal circumstances you would find this easy but you figured this was no normal situation.

Because  _ feelings _ were getting in the way.

Levi put his head back into his paperwork as you ambled over to the bedroom door, but you found yourself stopping as you were about to open it.

“I can’t keep doing this.” You whispered just loud enough so Levi could hear you.

He lifted his head and looked at you with your back to him “What?”

“I need you to know  _ why _ . Why what you did hurt me. Why I find it so hard to trust.”

He stood and walked around his desk “Then tell me.”

You turned to look at him. He still wore his usual deadpan expression but there seemed to be a softness in his eyes. He wanted to know why whatever happened in the past was so upsetting but at the same time he didn’t want to push you.

“Long version or short version?” You asked.

“As much as you want to tell me.”

“In that case… I think we’re going to need a pot of tea.” You gently smiled with a great sadness.

Levi simply nodded. It was finally time for him to know a little bit more about you. Time for him to understand why you were so incredibly reserved.


	10. Chapter 10

Levi told you to take a bath while he went and made tea for you both. He wanted you to be comfortable whilst you told him something that was so deep and clearly upsetting for you. You appreciated that he wasn’t pushing you but you couldn’t help feeling that things were becoming  _ incredibly _ complicated between the two of you. You had become his  _ ‘job’ _ so to speak and as much as you wanted to run a mile, he was  _ somehow _ holding you back.

The want to know more about each other. Two people who are usually so reserved and wouldn’t open up to a soul. The need to be close to one another even though most would assume you hated each other's guts, you even thought that yourself for a little while. But theirs and your beliefs couldn’t be farther from the truth.

The truth was, you were falling for him, slow and hard, and he was right there with you.

You could of quite happily stayed put in the steaming hot bath, the tiny droplets of water trickling down your skin as you sponged the soap into your legs. That was until your thoughts decided to remind you that you were completely naked in the bathroom of your Captain and he was most likely just a few meters away.

You thoroughly washed off any remaining soap suds that rested on your nude body and squeezed out as much water as you could that had gathered at the bottom of your clean locks. You carefully climbed out and reached for the dove white towel that hung on a wooden rail and dried yourself off as best you could before pulling the plug out of the bath.

Wrapping yourself up in the towel you opened the door to Levi’s bedroom, immediately feeling the difference in temperature, shuddering at the brisk air. You looked on his bed and noticed your old clothes had gone and been replaced with fresh ones from your wardrobe. You missed Levi’s small acts of kindness and hadn’t realised how much until now.

You checked to make sure the door to his office was closed tight before you changed. You really didn’t want to suffer through the embarrassment of him seeing you starkers along with everything else you had been through with him in the past month.

You quickly changed and ruffled your hair with the towel, doing your best to catch any remaining droplets and brushed it back with your fingers, you didn’t care much that it was a mess, Levi had seen you in far worse conditions.

Taking a deep breath, you opened the door and made your way into his office. He was sat at his desk, his head buried in his paperwork. He had moved a chair on the end, assumedly for you to sit. To the side of him was a pot of tea and two cups.

“Take a seat.” He said keeping his eyes firmly on his work.

You did as he said and sat yourself down. Shortly after he placed his pen down and glanced up at your breathtaking features before reaching for the pot of tea and pouring it out into the cups. He passed yours over to you and your fingers brushed against each other, the contact lingering momentarily.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Removing his grip, you wrapped your fingers around the cup and placed it to your lips gently sipping, the warm liquid sliding down your throat. It occured to you that this was the first time Levi had  _ ever _ made you a cup of tea and you had to admit, you were impressed, it tasted delightful.

“I’m sorry.” He unexpectedly blurted out, your eyes gazed straight into his. His apology was meaningful, truthful.

You chuckled in response “Me too.”

There was a long pause as you gazed at each other eagerly for possibly a moment too long.

“You don’t have to tell me about your past if it’s too difficult.” He spoke with his usual blank expression.

“No, I want to. I think if you know, you might understand me a little better.”

“Okay… but you can stop at any time.”

You nodded and looked down at your moonstone bracelet, releasing your cup and running your fingers along the outside of it. You thought for a minute, having no clue where to start. It was normally easy for you to just start running your mouth off but this was different.

Not only difficult but  _ very _ personal.

“Tell me about your father.” Levi helped you to get started.

You looked at the raven and smiled at the thought of your old man “He was a  _ good _ man. A blacksmith. My protector. He took such good care of me and my mother,” Your brows furrowed “Not that she  _ deserved _ it.” You scoffed.

“Oh?” The Corporal leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

“The day he died, he had been paid a great deal of money by the Military Police for fulfilling a huge order of blades needed for the ODM Gear they used,” You took another sip of your tea “I was so excited. I was finally going to get to try this bar of delicious looking chocolate that I had wanted for  _ so _ long. My dad promised me that one day, he would get me that bar and we would sit on the sofa and enjoy it together,”

Levi became immersed in the sight of you as you reminisced about your past. Your light pink cheeks and wet locks flowed over your shoulder perfectly. He hadn’t seen you smile or act so passionate the way you were at this moment.

“He literally ran home that day and pulled me out of the house. It sounds stupid I know, being overjoyed about something so little and unimportant but… it was chocolate!” You giggled and placed your hands back around your heated tea cup.

Taking a sip of his tea, Levi began to realise how much the small things in life meant to you. Chocolate being one of them. The bracelet you wore another.

“Did you get your chocolate dream?”

Your smile quickly faded, your once delighted features replaced with a look of anguish and you shook your head.

“No. We never made it that far,”

It was silent for a moment.

“A couple of thugs jumped us in the street, demanding my dad hand over the money. They had knives, threatened to cut me if he didn’t… I don't know why but… he decided to fight back. I begged him to stop and just give it to them but he wouldn’t listen,”

Empathy overwhelmed Levi. He could see how much talking about it pained you. Reliving a distressing memory. He absolutely understood how you felt and if he wasn’t so hardened himself, he would have happily held you and comforted you there and then, but to him it just didn’t seem right. He couldn’t bring himself to be  _ that _ kind of guy. He had lost himself along the way, just as you had. Your lives had changed you both.

You continued slowly, your brows creased as you remembered every small detail “Before I knew it, he was bleeding out in my arms. He looked so scared. I screamed for passers by to help but… they just carried on walking. He was dying and not one person took a damn bit of notice. I tried to stop the bleeding but there was so much of it and my hands were so little. He was crying and all I could do was hold his hand… I felt so useless. I pleaded with him not to leave me, to hang on in there and that we were going to get that chocolate but – ”

_ “Stop.” _

Levi ordered and you looked at him puzzled. He opened his desk drawer and reached inside, pulling out a box of tissues, placing them beside you. It wasn’t until then that you realised your cheeks were tear stained and your hands were gripping the tea cup you held so tightly it could shatter.

“Shit. I’m sorry.” You chortled shyly and pulled a tissue from the box.

“It’s fine. You don’t need to go into detail on it. It’s too much for you.”

You nodded in agreement, “I went home to my mother that day. She rejected me. She never showed much love towards me anyway but after dad died… she was worse.” You shook your head in disbelief “But that’s a  _ whole _ other story.” You leaned back in your chair and contemplated for a few seconds, “You know what was strange?” You asked as you dried your cheeks.

“What?”

“Those guys, they never said give us  _ your _ money, they said give us  _ the _ money. Like they knew what my father had. I didn’t piece it together until a long time after but – ”

“The MP’s.”

“Uh-huh. They never intended him to keep it.”

Levi’s jaw clenched tight. He suddenly remembered why he hated those rotten bastards so much. They were scheming, conniving, greedy assholes who always put money before humanity.

“This is why you struggle to trust people? After what happened?”

You shrugged “It’s one of the reasons I guess. Yeah.”

“Makes sense.”

You sighed and downed the last of your tea before tucking your drying locks behind your ears.

“Do you mind if I leave it there for tonight?”

“Of course, it’s probably best we do stop. Tomorrow’s a big day and you need to be well rested.”

He pushed his chair back and stood, offering his hand out to help you up. You gladly took it and he gently tugged on you.

Your faces met within kissing distance. His darling grey orbs inspected your red, puffy eyes and flushed cheeks. His hand remained holding yours. You tried so hard to look away, to remove the gentle grip he had on you. Your head telling you one thing, your heart saying another. You remained perfectly still as he lifted his free hand, his thumb softly wiping along your cheek, removing a stray tear you had missed. Your heart was thrumming with a strange excitement at his touch.

Yes, he had touched you before, but not like this. This wasn’t a normal touch. It was purposeful, affectionate, a side of him you had  _ never _ seen.

You wanted  _ more _ .

You wanted to be greedy, to steal a kiss from his voluptuous lips but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. You had known him for such a short time yet it felt like forever. Your connection with him was stronger than anybody you had ever allowed to get close to you. It was a bond and a strange one at that. One minute wanting to rip his head off the next wanting to rip his clothes off.

“Do me a favour tomorrow.” It was a less a question he had asked and more a demand.

“Yes?”

“Stay alive.”

You chortled “Easier said than done Cap, but I’ll try my best.” You slowly slid your hand out of his and took a step back. Giving him a half smile “Thanks for tonight.”

You turned and opened the door, leaving him stood alone in his office. The moment the door clicked shut, Levi felt a humongous ache in his chest, yearning for you to come back. He let out a defeated sigh before muttering to himself,

“What the fuck am I doing?”

You on the other hand were on the other side of the door, leaning against it and regaining your composure, trying to bring your hastened heartbeat back to a regular pace. Letting out an exasperated sigh you threw your head back against the door, causing a loud thudding noise against the hardwood.

Your eyes widened when you quickly realised what you had done “Oh shi – ”

Before you could even flinch, the door had opened and your body fell backwards, crashing onto the floor with a loud thud.

Levi quirked a brow stood over you, his grey orbs glimmering in the light “ _ Dare _ I ask?”

“Not a word.” You groaned and pushed yourself up from the floor, your cheeks tinted pink. You quickly glanced at him, knowing the son of a bitch was doing his best not to laugh.

“Goodnight Levi.” You said in a military tone and marched back out the door.

A smile grew on his features and he shook his head at your clumsiness.

“Goodnight (y/n).”


	11. Chapter 11

Barely any sleep was had the night before the expedition. Nerves eating away at every fibre of your being.

This was it.

You would be coming up against humanity's biggest threat with no clue of the outcome. You would be facing almost certain death and now chose to question if it would all be worth it? Was it going to make a difference? A simple answer.

_ No _ .

It hadn’t for the many years that the Survey Corps set off on their ventures, so why would this one be any different? But you had to see, to  _ know _ what keeps these men believing that what they do isn’t in vain.

Levi knocked gently on your door, expecting there to be no reply as you had proved that you liked sleeping a little too much. But to his surprise you answered.

“Come in.”

He did so and walked in to find you sat on the edge of the bed, twiddling your thumbs with your usual get up on and the emerald green cape flowing perfectly over your shoulders. The moment you looked up at him he could tell you had barely slept. The dark bruises under your eyes proved that all too much.

“You good?” He leaned himself against the door frame and folded his arms.

You breathed out and began tapping your foot anxiously “Aside from feeling like my stomach’s gonna fall out my ass, I’m fine.”

“You need to eat.”

Food.  _ Yuk _ ! That was the last thing you wanted right now. Horrible images haunted your mind. Your comrades lying dead. Limbs missing. Blood everywhere. Their eyes wide with terror.

“I’m  _ really _ not feeling hungry.”

Levi rolled his eyes “Stop scaring yourself.”

You let out an exasperated sigh and flopped back onto the bed, your body moulding in with the mattress.

“I could really use a strong drink right about now.”

“The only strong drink your having is a cup of tea. Ass up. Let’s go.”

You groaned and turned your head, shooting him a pout. His face remained placid but he quirked a brow on his hardened features.

“Ugh,  _ Fine _ .” You moaned and forced yourself up.

He followed behind you to the dining hall. Upon entering the atmosphere seemed solemn, only hushed whispers could be heard rather than the loud chit chat. Seemed you weren’t the only one who was a bag of nerves.

Heading to your usual table, you noticed Erwin and Hange had joined. You sat yourself down next to the blonde Commander as everyone else was tucking into their food.

Silence.

Levi soon enough joined you all and slid a cup of tea over to you. You nodded as a thank you and noticed he hadn’t grabbed himself any food either.

You leaned forward in your seat and whispered “You not eating anything?”

Hange must have incredibly sharp ears as she was quick to answer before Levi could.

“Levi doesn’t eat before an expedition. He thinks his food will weigh him down, or so to speak.” The brunette grinned as Levi’s eyes shifted in her direction.

“Shut up shitty glasses.”

You interrupted “So, where exactly are we going?”

Erwin placed his spoon down and turned his blue hues towards you “The  _ where _ doesn’t matter. Your orders are simple. Stick with Levi,  _ do not _ leave his side. Are we clear?”

You thought for a moment.

“Crystal.”

A great sense of relief overwhelmed you. There you were thinking you were going to be left to it on your own. You knew full well you wouldn’t be ready for that. Not just yet.

Oluo spoke up “Holy crap. She’s  _ actually _ following orders for once. You’ve changed (y/n).”

“Shut the fuck up shit for brains.”

“And I spoke too soon.”

Everyone smiled and chuckled at your jesting, even Levi gave the smallest of smiles. You looked around the table wondering if this would be the last time you see any of these guys or whether it would be the last time they see you. You then looked around the hall. Some cadets were so young. They should be out playing in the streets, not about to go forth to most probably their deaths. You knew that if you did return after this, the hall would be a hell of a lot emptier than it was now. And people  _ wouldn’t _ be the same.

* * *

You remained by Levi’s side as per instructions as everyone gathered on their horses and readied themselves at the gate. Erwin took front and the rest followed suit. A crowd of people in the streets were shouting their goodbyes to their loved ones or cheering everyone on. It was a surreal moment and you felt completely out of place.

“Remember what I told you,” Your head snapped in Levi’s direction “Don’t look back. Keep moving. Don’t let fear control you.” He continued to look forward, delicately holding the reins to his horse.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” You called back, patting your horses head, making it whinney with delight.

“No idea. But it’s better than saying nothing.”

In that moment Erwin called for the gates to be opened and your heart sped up to an incredible rate.

“Just stick by me and you’ll be fine.” He reassured in his monotone voice.

In quick succession Erwin shouted his last order for everyone to move out. You tapped your horses side with your foot and soon enough you were heading through the gates into the open field, keeping your eyes forward as the cheering sound of the crowd slowly faded into the distance. The brisk wind made your cheeks flush a bright shade of pink. The open fields were completely empty, the only sounds being that of the horses hooves thundering against the ground. Your emerald cape flowed harshly against the strong breeze and you gripped the reigns to your steed tight as you rode alongside your comrades to awaiting dangers.

It seemed like you had gone miles before you reached a town, it appeared empty, buildings completely destroyed, no sign of life. You stuck close to Levi and didn’t ask questions. He must have known where you were all going. The sounds of horses hooves echoed through the noiseless streets. A chill made its way down your spine. Something wasn’t right.

If anything something felt all kinds of wrong.

“A ten meter to the left!” You heard one of the cadets shout.

Your heart nearly dropped out of your mouth when out of nowhere, the most humongous, vile looking creature appeared. It was deformed with a bulging stomach, the ground thudded harshly as it’s feet crunched into the concrete. You were more shocked that it had hair. Normal hair. Like a human being and it was…

_ Grinning? _

Not to mention it could pass off for an extremely tall man if it had balls and a dick. The cadets farthest to the left of you were completely unprepared for it as it’s enormous hand swiped straight through a building like it was cardboard. Half the cadets were thrown off their horses as the stone wall made contact with them, the other half were either smashed against the buildings like flies being squatted or caught in it’s grasp.

You heard the crunch of their bones as it squeezed them in the palm of its hand and could only watch as it’s jaw opened wide and it took a harsh bite into their flesh. Levi wasn’t wrong. Their screams were piercing,  _ haunting _ . The spray of blood, filled the floor beneath its feet. You knew it would be bad, that the things you would see were bound to be soul destroying, but nothing could  _ ever _ have prepared you for what you were witnessing now.

_ “Eyes forward (l/n)!” _

You were crumbling. Levi could see it, the horror in your eyes, your tear ducts welling. He  _ had _ to keep you moving, keep you focused. He had to keep you alive.

“Twelve meter up front! It’s coming fast!”

Levi’s eyes snapped forward. It was already on top of the group in front, and annoyingly that’s where everyone was headed. There was no time to change direction or plan.

Shit had hit the fan at an incredible rate as another titan appeared further up front from the right and you were heading straight into it. In any normal circumstance you would have bolted a long time ago, but this was a far cry from evading capture in the Underground or the streets of Trost.

This was truly  _ terrifying _ .

“(l/n), I need you to listen to me,” You looked directly at the raven, his piercing ash orbs focused on the titan ahead “I need you take the next left and make your way to the tallest building in the distance,”

You focused on the buildings behind the titans and pinpointed the location Levi was talking about.

“Once there I want you to get to the roof and stay put.”

_ Stay put? Why would he – _

“ _ Wait _ , you’re not coming!?”

“I’m sorry to have to do this to you again but we aren’t going anywhere as long as those ugly fucks are blocking our path.”

He had no other option. He wasn’t prepared to lead you into the fray, not at the expense of your own life. He picked the safest option for you he could think of in such short time that was given. You were scared, tremendously, but Levi knew what he was doing and you had to put your faith in him, there was no other choice.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

_ Don’t let fear control you. _

Regaining your composure, you snapped your eyes open and looked at him determined.

“I’ll see you on the other side.” You called out and Levi nodded in response, his steel eyes meeting yours with adamancy.

“Stay alive.”

With that, you made the turning and tapped your horse to gallop as fast as it could to your destination, while Levi pushed forward, heading straight into the battle zone.

The one thing you hoped and prayed wouldn’t happen just did. You were left to your own defenses on your first expedition. Not that it was Levi’s fault, you didn’t blame him. He couldn’t possibly do his duty and protect  _ you _ at the same time. You didn’t want his protection, you told him so, but now you had completely brushed that under the carpet and regretted your choice words.

As you yanked your horse to a halt, the sharp wind burning your cheeks, you began to realize just how much you needed him, as you came face to face with humanity's biggest threat.

A titan heading  _ straight _ towards you.


	12. Chapter 12

_ Don’t let fear control you. _

So much easier said than done. But you needed to be brave. This titan stood between you and your objective and turning around  _ wasn’t _ an option. You didn’t have a choice in the matter, you had to face it head on.

You had your horse, your ODM Gear and buildings to use as support. You could simply just grapple past it and head to your destination but that would mean leaving your horse behind which you damn well required.

What you  _ needed _ was to get behind it. But even that could end in disaster should you make the wrong move.

You paused for thought for as long as you were allowed.

You thought back to your time on the streets. MP’s frequently blocked your path where you needed to get past. Punching and kicking normally got you to where you had to go, this however was not going to work on something ten times as big.

But one trick  _ might _ .

You remembered how once an MP face-planted the concrete after they took a harsh kick from you in the front of their shin. They were down in seconds as you quite literally swept them off their feet.

It would take strength, speed and precision but all you needed was for the titan to lose it’s balance. There was a high chance that this could go completely wrong but choices were limited and no way in hell were you leaving your horse behind.

Your forehead wrinkled, eyes focused with determination, breathing deep, blood pumping with adrenaline and the fear you felt had become resolute. It was now or never.

“You can do this (y/n).”

Kick starting your horse you began your run straight towards it. Pushing yourself up you placed your feet on the horses back and stood holding the reigns. You needed to distract the titan long enough for your horse to ride underneath it’s legs and reach the other side.

You aimed your grapple hook to the right where there was a broken building and fired. It was a good shot as it gripped the side of the wall, the gas propelled you and you managed to land on both feet on the roof. Your horse continued galloping forwards as the titans attention turned to you. The foul creature began to move in your direction and you prepared yourself to run as soon as the horse reached the other side of it’s deformed legs.

_ Nearly _ .

The titan stepped forward, it’s foot thundering against the ground.

_ Nearly _ .

It lifted it’s right hand, ready to take a swipe at you just as the horse passed through its legs.

_ Now! _

You bolted into a run, aiming your grapple hook at the front of the titans left shin, you fired and jumped just in time before the titans gigantic hand smashed directly onto the spot you were previously stood.

The hook pierced the titans shin and with a tremendous amount of momentum you swung and slalomed between its legs, your boots skidding against the cobbles. You timed it perfectly as you jumped and landed straight on your horses back and with every inch of strength you had, you pulled harshly on the grapple that was still attached to the titans shin.

In one fell swoop the titan completely lost its balance and you quickly disconnected the hook before it face planted the concrete in fantastic fashion. The noise was louder than a thunder clap and could be heard from miles as dust rose from the ground.

You did it.

You glanced back as your horse carried you forward. It may not have been a kill but it was still an achievement in itself. You chuckled to yourself feeling elated. It was a bold move that paid off. Shame no one was around to see it.

The sheer noise of the titans fall however did catch the attention of a certain Captain. He had just cleared the area around him when he heard the loud thud and the ground rumble violently. He saw the dust covering the area in the direction he had sent you.

His heart dropped and panic set in.

Hange slapped her hand on his shoulder but he didn’t flinch “Someone either took a titan down or a titan took them down.” She stared off in the direction Levi was looking.

“I sent cadet (l/n) that way.” He spoke flatly.

Hange remained silent, leaving the raven to his thoughts. She knew what he was going to say and also knew  _ exactly _ what he was thinking.

“Keep moving forward, I’ll catch up.” He said and began to walk towards the edge of the roof in which they stood.

“You got it! Go get your girl Captain!”

“Fuck off specs.” He replied before propelling himself off the building and hastily making his way towards you.

You pushed onwards, your horse galloping at the fastest pace it could possibly go. The wind sweeping your hair behind your ears, your cheeks rosy from the bitter cold, your cape blowing around furiously. The titan was disappearing in the distance and you could only hope that you wouldn’t run into more trouble.

Well in all honesty, you didn’t run into it,  _ it _ literally ran into you.

A young boy on his horse. You both nearly collided but missed each other by inches. You saw the terror in his eyes. You looked around you but there didn’t appear to be a titan in sight.

_ Is he running? _

You inspected his features. He was panicked. Something he had seen most likely scared the shit out of him and now he was bolting.

“Kid,  _ don’t _ .” You begged in a stern voice.

But he didn’t listen, his eyes were darting all around the place. He was a sorry mess. He turned his horse in the direction of the titan you had knocked down. Of course he didn’t know you had only knocked it down. As far as he was concerned it was dead.

“Wait! It’s not – ”

Too late. He had already hurtled in that direction. Now you were fucking cursing yourself. Why didn’t you just kill the damn thing whilst it was down? You groaned and rolled your eyes in disbelief as you giddied your horse and went  _ back _ in the direction you  _ just _ came.

Not surprisingly as the boy got closer, the titan began to stand itself back up. He skidded his horse to a stop and froze on the spot.

_ Why isn’t he moving? Fucking move! _

The titan was at its tallest as it turned and looked down at the boy, it’s mouth drooling. It leaned down and made to grab him, but before it could do so you hooked the side of the building to your left and activated the gas mechanism, pelting straight towards the lad.

You literally rugby tackled him off his horse, keeping your arm firmly round him and quickly grappled the roof, swinging you both up in the air. With no time to spare and stop the fall, you crash landed onto the slates, your body rolling over and over until you finally stopped on your back.

You groaned as you stared up at the clear blue sky. Your head was throbbing tremendously and you lifted your hand to the affected area, feeling a wetness on your fingers. You raised them to see they were painted in crimson, your vision slightly blurred from the impact your head had made on the solid tiling.

However, the focus on your own hand shifted to the gigantic hand of the titan that had suddenly hauled above you and began its descent at super speed.

_ “Oh shit!” _

You swiftly rolled out of the way before it could make impact with your body, the roofing and stones shattered completely as it smashed down with great force. You quickly sat yourself up and shifted yourself back as far as you could until you were a safe enough distance so the titan couldn’t reach you.

Looking around you spotted the boy stood watching, shaking uncontrollably.

“Kid! are you okay?!” You shouted but got no response.

He was shell-shocked and you needed to snap him out of it. You pushed yourself up with effort, ignoring the fact that there was a titan behind wanting to chomp you up. You stumbled over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him slightly. He eventually looked at you, tears streaming down his eyes.

“I – I can’t – ” His voice trembled with fear.

“Listen to me. We just need to stay put and wait for help to come,”

“J – just need to get to the other building. I – it won’t be fast enough – and then – ”

“No, you  _ don’t _ . It  _ can’t _ reach us from here okay?”

He looked back and forth between you and the titan. His panicked eyes becoming frenzied.

“I don’t want to die!” He screamed.

He abruptly shoved you onto your back and bolted towards the titan.

_ “No!” _

You pushed yourself up and ran as fast as you could to get to him but you were too late. He propelled himself forwards but the titans hand flew up and grabbed him in a split second. You fired your gear but it didn’t work.

_ Again. _

_ Again. _

_ And again. _

Your gear was broken, most likely from the fall. You could only watch on as he screamed for your help. It was piercing. His cries were like nails on a chalkboard and then suddenly,

**_Snap_ **

Your eyes widened in shock as the titan broke his back like a thin stick and instantly killed him. It opened it’s vile jaw and took a bite into the innocent boys flesh, ripping him in half. His blood drenched your entire body and all you could do was to witness the horror.

_ Useless _ .

That was your feeling in that moment. You couldn’t even help a young kid. He called for you and you did  _ nothing _ .

You collapsed to your knees, unwanted tears forming, not caring that the titan had finished it’s  _ ‘meal’ _ and had now turned its attention to you. Blood dripped from it’s smiling face, its hungry eyes staring straight at you. It didn’t have feelings. It didn’t  _ care _ what it did. It was the hunter and you it’s prey.

Your jaw clenched at the sight of it. You were shaking uncontrollably as absolute rage took hold. You were beyond pissed off. You wanted that fucking thing dead. You stood, stripped yourself of your gear and ripped two blades from it, the connecting wires snapping off. You didn’t care at this point whether you died or not. You weren’t thinking straight and had seen complete red.

_ “I’m gonna wipe that fucking grin off your face!” _ You bellowed furiously and charged towards it.

It’s hand was open, ready to grab you at any chance it got.

Did you have a plan?  _ No _ .

Did you care?  _ No _ .

You wanted it to suffer. You didn’t want the boys death to be in vain. You refused to believe he just died for nothing, not realizing that you yourself were about to die for nothing.

You couldn’t see it,

However, Levi had witnessed the  _ entire _ disaster unfold as he traversed across the buildings post-haste to get to you with a look of absolute persistence on his dove features.  _ Nothing _ was going to stop him and  _ nothing _ was going to hurt you. He completely understood your rage. He saw his friends die at the hands of those abominations and suffered the  _ exact _ same feelings.

He made it his personal mission to protect you and he was damn well going to achieve it.


	13. Chapter 13

His heart was thudding at an astronomical rate. He was  _ terrified _ for you. He didn’t want a repeat of the past. He didn’t want to lose another comrade because he believed he had made a bad decision. He couldn’t bear to lose another he had become close to and  _ frustratingly _ cared for. He didn’t want to have to take responsibility for another death.

He didn’t want to lose  _ you _ .

But none of this was Levi’s fault. Really it was yours. It was your recklessness because you were unable to control the rage within you that had put you in this position of almost certain death. You were facing down a fucking titan with no ODM Gear and  _ still _ chose to run at it like a mad-woman.

Levi propelled himself at high speed, grappling the hooks and reeling himself in on any object he could. He was getting closer to you and you were getting closer to it. Time was all he needed but it appeared he didn’t have any left.

To his surprise, not only did you jump into the titans hand but you forward rolled onto its arm just as it’s hand clasped shut violently.

You continued your efforts and made for it’s upper arm, which was no different than running up a hill fast paced, until you reached its shoulder. By this time the ugly creature began to move it’s other hand over to the shoulder on which you stood, ready to make a grab for you. The immense heat coming from it was like being in a sauna. Your throat drying out and the feeling of dehydration tolling on your body, not to mention your head throbbing tremendously from the cut you had received not so long before.

_ Dizzy _ .

_ Fuck _ you felt dizzy.

Luckily though, because of your  _ absolute _ determination it gave Levi that time he so desperately needed.

He closed in on the titan as it’s hand was inches from reaching you, drawing his blades he swiftly took a swipe at it’s fingers, slicing them off in quick succession causing the monstrosity to stop it’s movements. He bypassed the titan and made a grab for you. You yelped as his muscular arms wrapped tightly around your frame from behind. No longer on the titan you were flying forwards with only Levi’s arms to stop you from falling to your death. He hooked onto a nearby building and landed you both safely on the roof.

“Wait here.” He spoke sternly in your ear, removing his arms from you and setting off in the direction of the titan.

You turned and watched as he effortlessly swung around it and took his blades to it’s nape, ripping it apart. The titan quickly sunk to the floor and disappeared from your sights as Levi landed on the building you were once on.

It was over and the adrenaline in your body quickly evaporated to nothing. Now you were left feeling numb as the raven pivoted back around to see you in a sorry state, smothered in blood, staring into space. He was overwhelmed with a huge sense of relief but also remorse. He had kept you alive but couldn’t keep you from seeing the horrors of being a part of the Survey Corps. The man could only protect you to a certain extent and  _ knew _ this experience was going to weigh heavily on your mind for a long time to come.

He zipped back over to the roof where you stood completely frozen and silent, the only sound being the gentle breeze. He left you to gather your thoughts for a minute whilst he searched the area around, making sure there was no danger nearby.

Your mind was racing, flashing back to the moment that poor, helpless boy screamed for you. The moment he was easily broken like twig and bit into like a delicious treat.

“Stop torturing yourself, there was  _ nothing _ you could do.”

His words had a bite to them. It wasn’t because he didn’t care, he truly did. He just needed you to snap out of your emotional condition.

“I  _ had _ it. I didn’t  _ need _ you to interfere.” You spat, continuing to look forward.

There it was. Your attitude that showed only when you were dealing with things that pained you. That fiery anger that Levi was getting very used to.

“You had it?  _ Bullshit _ . You were about to be titan meat.”

Your brows creased and jaw clenched as you turned to face him.

“You told me not to let fear control me!” You screamed from the top of your lungs.

“Yeah I did! I didn’t tell you to go running at a fucking titan and  _ hope _ for the best though  _ did _ I?!” His voice raised considerably, his features the most serious you had ever seen them.

You growled in frustration before throwing the blades down harshly and balling your hands into fists “I was  _ trying _ to be brave!”

“That wasn’t _brave_ (y/n)! That was _fucking_ _stupid!”_

Neither of you even knew why you were arguing. Emotional feelings were most certainly a huge part of it. Emotional because of what had just occurred and of course, those  _ unmentioned _ feelings that neither of you even dared to accept.

“That kid didn’t deserve to fucking die! I had to watch it eat him like he was a piece of juicy chicken! You  _ can’t _ stand there and tell me you wouldn’t have reacted the same way!”

_ “I wouldn’t!” _

You lost it completely and stormed towards him, smacking his arms and punching him in the chest again and again, letting out agonising screams of distress. You wanted to transfer the despair you were feeling onto him. You wanted him to know but he already understood and because of it, didn’t fight back. He took your hits and to be fair they weren’t hard enough to hurt him. You  _ needed _ this. You needed to let it out and if it meant going at him, then so be it.

He remained in place as you became tired, tears streaming from your eyes and down your bloodstained cheeks. About to throw one last punch, Levi’s right hand stopped you and took hold of your fist, his other hand wound around the back of your head and he pulled you harshly into his chest.

You whimpered and your entire body shook violently in his hold. He remained silent as you cried sorrowful. His hand released yours and moved around your waist, bringing your form closer to his, not caring that his clothes would become wet and stained with blood.

You choked your words out, your voice muffled by his clothing “H – how are you o – okay with this?” You asked, referring to the death of many comrades.

He replied in a hushed tone, resting his chin atop your head “I’m  _ not _ okay with it. I never have been. Just not good at showing it.”

“I d – didn’t even know his name.”

You pressed yourself further into his chest, shutting your eyes tight to try and stop the tears. Lifting your hands to rest against him, you listened to the surprisingly steady thrum of his heartbeat.

“We’ll find out and we’ll make sure he receives a proper send off. I promise.”

“Levi?”

“Yes?”

“What do you do when you f – feel like you’re falling apart?” You asked weakly.

He thought for a second before answering “I pick myself back up and start again.”

“T – that easy huh?”

He breathed out “Nope.”

“Levi?” Your voice was dreary.

“Hmm?”

“I don’t feel so good.”

He pulled back to look at you and had only just realised there was a wound on your forehead with fresh blood dripping from it.

“Shit.”

Your eyes were practically rolling in the back of your head as you struggled to keep awake and your exhausted, shaking body began to fail you. Levi carefully lowered you down, placing your head into his lap, before you could collapse. Grabbing his cravat, he used it to wipe the dried blood off your face so he could get a better look at the wound.

“Is it bad?” You asked drifting in and out of consciousness as his eyes and tone softened.

“Well you’ve definitely got concussion.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” He looked at you dumbfounded.

“For being a dick.”

He chuckled slightly “Yeah, I know. Don’t blame yourself for what happened. That kid had a choice. You didn’t.”

“What do you mean?” Your forehead creased and you winced as the cut stung at your movement.

“He  _ chose _ to join the Corps. He knew the risks. You only had a choice of do or die.”

“Did you? H – have a choice I mean?” You asked sleepily and closed your eyes.

“No. You and I aren’t all that different cadet.”

He was talking to himself because you had already drifted off to sleep.

“Tsk. Stupid brat.”

He gently scooped you up in his arms with ease and whistled, listening for a horses whinny. Sure enough it did, somewhere down below. You were safe in his arms of all places and you had done your job for one day, it was time to get you home and healed.

Most importantly to him, you were alive and Levi promised himself he was going to keep it that way for the  _ many _ months to come.


	14. Chapter 14

**5 months later**

Your rigorous training continued. You had been on two more expeditions since your first, to clear out titan’s in wasteland areas. In that time, you had managed four solo kills and five assists. Levi was  _ beyond _ impressed at how quickly you had learnt in the little time you had, considering most had three years to learn the tricks of the trade. You taught yourself to focus your fear and rage into battle, controlling your fears in imagining the titans were nothing more than dummies that moved and controlling your rage by taking as much time as possible to think before acting. You remained by Levi’s side as per his instructions unless he told you otherwise.

You were  _ learning _ instead of  _ leaving _ . Before your first expedition you were ready to jump the gun as soon as a chance arises but after the horrific events, you came to the realization and understanding that people did what they had to, to reach a purpose. The Survey Corps wanted to find the truth and you damn well hoped to be there when they did.

The past five months had changed you in more ways than one. You were more respectful to your comrades. More respectful to your Captain; but slipped on the occasion of course. People called you his sidekick as both of you hardly ever separated. He was still moody, you were still cocksure but rather than chewing at each other harshly, it turned into cut-throat banter. And everyone  _ loved _ it, seemingly because you were the only one who could get away with it.

Hange had taken a particular interest in the two of you. She wasn’t subtle in hinting that she believed you two were perfect for each other either. But every time she brought it up, both of you would pretty much tell her to shut the fuck up, even though you had both secretly thought about it. But being two peas in a pod meant you both put those  _ 'unnecessary' _ feelings on the back burner.

Strangely though, you and Hange had become incredibly close. Sure she got on your tits but she was incredibly fun to be around and when you were together it would wind Levi up to no end. One of you was enough for him to deal with, but two?

_ Permanent headache. _

Your eyes peeled open, the warm summer sunshine blaring through your open window. Your bed covers thrown on the floor overnight due to the unbearable heat. Just a vest and knickers keeping you from being completely exposed.

Exposed because Levi in the past months had become your alarm clock. You were terrible at keeping time and  _ god _ it was one of his pet hates. He detested lateness. So he felt it was another of his  _ ‘jobs’ _ to wake you up each and every morning at the crack of dawn, much to your protests.

But this particular morning you had surprised yourself and woken up before the raven had even set foot inside your dorm. You smiled to yourself and stretched your arms out before sitting up, your hair knotted and untidy from the the hot, sticky night.

A noise caught your attention outside. Metal hitting metal, horses neighing, general chit chat between people.

You sloppily stood from your bed and made for the window, squinting as the beautiful light made your head throb. You opened the window wider and observed a majority of your comrades outside.

_ Training _ .

Turns out you weren’t early. Levi was in fact  _ late _ waking you up. Your forehead wrinkled in confusion. Just where in the hell was he?

You quickly threw on some trousers and ruffled your hair with your fingers, tidying it up as best you could before heading out of your quarters and straight to Levi’s. You nodded at passing female cadets and heard little sniggers as they reached further down the corridor. You knew they were laughing at your unkempt hair and quickly turned, continuing to walk backwards and like the lady you were, you gave them the middle finger with both hands and pivoted back forwards, leaving their mouths agape in disgust.

You eventually reached Levi’s door and gave it a gentle tap “Hey Cap! You in there?”

You waited a few and eventually the door swung open to be met by his usual bland expression in his ash hues. You looked him up and down and were pleasantly surprised to find he wasn’t in his uniform. Instead he wore a plain brown v-neck top and basic trousers.

“I thought I told you not to call me  _ Cap _ cadet.”

“Oh right, force of habit.”

“Your hair’s a fucking mess.”

“And  _ you’re _ late waking me up.” You shrugged.

“Today’s a day off (l/n).” He huffed and began walking back to his desk.

“Okay – but if it’s a day off then tell me, why are you still sat doing paperwork?” You questioned, pointing towards the stack of files on his desk.

“I didn’t say it was  _ my _ day off.”

He sat himself back at his desk and began writing, ignoring you stood at the door. You folded your arms and sighed loudly. You waited a few seconds and then strolled inside. Levi’s eyes momentarily lifted to see what you were doing and then shifted back to his paperwork.

You plonked yourself down on the sofa and crossed your legs. Eventually your foot began tapping on the hard flooring continuously. He tried to block out the racket and continue with his writing but then you began tapping your fingers on the arm of the sofa. He lifted his eyes once again and you quickly noticed his glare and stopped, swiftly moving your hands into your lap.

He went back to what he was doing.

Once again, the silence didn’t last long as you began making a popping noise with your mouth.

Levi’s jaw clenched and he snapped “ _ Stop _ that.” Keeping his twin spheres firmly on the paperwork.

You immediately did so and whispered “Sorry.”

You looked out the window at the beautiful blue sky and then back at Levi’s handsome features. You loved how his onyx bangs flowed just below his brows. How his pale, thin lips slightly parted as he concentrated. How his hand delicately held the pen as he scribbled. Wondered if he had muscles under that thin top. He must have, his strength was incredible. You wanted to know what his lips tasted like. Whether he was a good kisser. How he kissed. Softly or roughly. You figured it would depend on the moment.

You were frequently having these thoughts about him. The closer you became, the more desperate you were to know. But unless he made a move, which you surmised he probably never would, there was no way in hell you were going there.

Levi looked up and noticed you biting into your bottom lip as you quietly admired him “What?”

Your eyes slightly widened when you realised you had been caught in the act “Nothing.” You lied.

He placed his pen down and stood, letting out a disgruntled sigh “Go put some proper day clothes on.” He said as he made his way to his room.

“Why?”

“Because we’re going out,”

“Woohoo!” You jumped up quickly and headed towards the door.

“And sort your fucking hair out.”

“You got it Captain!” He heard you call from the corridor you were already half way down.

You had pretty much been held hostage within the Survey headquarters the past six months due to the 'deal’ that was made with Nile. Stick by Levi’s side, if not, the Military Police would arrest you.

_ Zackly would win. _

You probably could of gone out a lot more if Levi wasn’t constantly bogged down with paperwork and boring meetings, which you had the pleasure of attending. This and training seemed to be the only times you were allowed to go  _ 'out’ _ and in all honesty, you were beginning to lose your sanity over it.

Levi tried his hardest to get free time for you but it just never happened. Even now he was technically a busy man but seeing you sat there, bored out of your mind and annoying the  _ fuck _ out of him, he couldn’t help but feel guilty for not trying harder.

Only moments later you hopped back into his quarters excitedly, your hair now tidy and better dressed “So where are we going?”

Levi quirked a brow at your enthusiasm “You choose.” He shrugged.

“Really?” He simply nodded in response “Well, I’ve never been out and about in Trost during the day – for reasons  _ obviously _ .” You snorted.

“That’s it?”

“That’s what?”

“That’s all you want to do? Walk around Trost?” He asked slightly perplexed.

You thought for a second “Now you mention it – you can buy me lunch,”

“ _ Can _ I now?” He asked sardonically at your cheek.

You grinned “Well I  _ did _ miss breakfast because you never woke me.”

“Tsk.”

“C'mon grumpy, let’s go have fun!”

You grabbed his hand with both of yours and quite literally had to drag him out of the headquarters. Levi was  _ terrible _ at this sort of thing. He wasn’t the sort to just walk around and not look busy. He liked being busy, but to see you smiling as you strolled up the streets with him, sent a warmth to his heart.

You hadn’t really been the same since you witnessed the death of the young man that day. You still blamed yourself and he knew it. Timothy was his name. He found out for you and on his promise gave the boy a proper burial. You were there and so silent. You didn’t shed a tear, you hadn’t since you argued with Levi on the roof. That worried him because he was just the same. After the deaths of Farlan and Isabel he never cried again. He couldn’t show emotion like normal people. He blocked that part of him out and he was concerned you were doing the same. He didn’t want that for you. He wanted to see that emotional side of you. He wanted to be your shoulder to cry on.

He just wanted to be there for you where no one else had been.

You browsed at stalls in the market. Lots of trinkets, hats and clothes. Not that you had a damn penny to spend on anything. It was just nice to be out and about in the hustle and bustle of the city. The smell of the fresh warm air making you feel that little bit more free.

Levi tugged on your trouser pocket as you began to veer off in another direction, causing you to stumble slightly.

“Hey, I wanted to go that way.” You moaned.

“That way is where the Military pigs hang out and if you don’t mind, I would rather  _ not _ face any confrontations today.”

“Yeah but I’m with you. It’s not like they can do anything.”

“True. But I’m more worried about what you’ll do to them.” He said dryly.

You chuckled “Aw, you’re worried about me.” You nudged him gently in the side with your elbow.

“Shut up brat.”

“Is there a place where we can get food? I’m –”

You stopped dead in the street and never finished your sentence. It took Levi a few seconds to realize that you were no longer by his side. He halted and looked back. Your eyes were focused behind him. He followed your gaze to see what had captured your attention.

There were people around. An old lady buying some carrots at the vegetable stall. A couple of kids playing hide and seek. A man and woman who looked like they were from a noble background. A couple holding hands as they strolled.

“What is it?” He looked back and you shifted your eyes to him.

“Um, nothing. You know I’m not feeling so good. Can we get out of here?”

Lier. Something was bothering you.

Your life was complicated, Levi understood that. He just wished you would open up more about it. He wasn’t going to question you though. He respected you too much to do that.

“Sure.”

He said simply and walked back towards you. Without thinking you linked your arm with his. He let you do so and didn’t say anything. He figured that maybe you just needed a bit of comfort or something. Whatever or whoever you had seen clearly upset you.

You kept your head down as you began walking back down the street.

“(y/n)?”

You stopped as you heard a woman's voice call your name.

You groaned in response “Oh god, here we go.”

“(y/n) is that you?”

Closing your eyes you took a deep breath and unlinked your arm from Levi’s. You turned and looked to the woman wearing noble clothing.

Your jaw clenched, brows furrowed and palms began to sweat as you snapped through gritted teeth,

“Hello  _ Mother _ .”

Yes. Your life was complicated and unfortunately for Levi, he was  _ smack bang _ in the middle of it.


	15. Chapter 15

_ The one person you needed to hold you and protect you after your fathers death chose to do the opposite. She grew distant and cold towards you. She starved you, neglected her motherly duties, blamed you for her husband's death. She allowed strangers into her home, whored herself to disgusting men and allowed said men to beat you if you put a foot wrong. _

_ You grew to detest her, cried in your room every night and wished your father, your protector, would come back. You tried to understand why your mother treated you so badly. Maybe it was her way of mourning the loss of the man she loved, but that didn’t make it okay. You came to the sad realization that you were alone in this world. Unsafe, unhappy and unprotected. _

_ And she was  _ **_no_ ** _ mother. _

“Hello  _ Mother _ .”

The woman looked nauseated at seeing your face. Her hair tied into a tight bun. The clothes she wore snobbish and sumptuous. Her fingers, wrists and neck littered in expensive looking trinkets.

“Y – you’re – ”

“Alive?” You quickly interrupted.

Her brows furrowed at your smart ass attitude and Levi had no clue where to look. He knew this was going to be an incredibly heated discussion and right in the middle of the street of all places.

“Yes, I’m alive after you left me to rot in the Underground so you could live a happy life with a noble asshole.”

“ _ Don’t _ you take that tone with me young lady.” She whispered indignantly, trying not to draw attention from passerbyers.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I offend you  _ m'lady _ ?” You bowed sarcastically.

“You know  _ full well _ I had no choice.”

“Of course you had a fucking choice! You just chose the better end of a deal because let’s face it, who wouldn’t want to live the rich life of a mistress rather than take care of their own goddamn child!”

“Will you keep your voice down!” She snapped with a furious look in her eyes.

Your eyes shifted away from her appalled glare and over to the grey haired noble she was  _ ‘courting’ _ who was walking in your direction “Well, well, well. I am surprised to see your face around these parts. Thought you would have died in the gutter with the rats.” He said sardonically.

Levi’s jaw clenched. God he wanted to step in and punch that dick so hard in the face but he knew this was your fight and you wouldn’t appreciate his interference.

“And I thought you would have died of old age by now.” You hissed.

He laughed at your comment “I see the girl has grown quite the snake tongue dear. I wouldn’t bother with her. She is simply a waste of space.”

“The only waste of space here is your fucking stomach you dirty old perv!”

“How  _ dare _ you talk to him like that!” You rolled your eyes at your mother's insistence on protecting a sleaze ball rather than her own daughter. Her eyes were furious as she took a step closer, just inches from your face “You want to know  _ why _ I left you to die? Because you’re an abomination. I  _ never _ wanted you. I only had you because of your father's insistence that we have a family of our own! When he died because of your  _ stupid _ chocolate fantasy, I saw no reason to keep you. You made that man weak. He died because of his love for you and I  _ hate _ you for it!”

You folded your arms, face devoid of emotion. You had been through this with her so many times in the past, so used to her hate towards you that what she had just said literally had no effect on you whatsoever. You spoke calmly “You didn’t deserve dad's love. He gave you  _ everything _ and all you did was complain because he hadn’t made enough money to buy that dress you wanted. That is literally all you  _ ever _ cared about; the money. I hope you rob that old guy blind because if dad were here now – ”

The old fart interrupted “Well he isn’t here  _ is _ he? He’s  _ dead _ .”

He smiled. He fucking smiled and your jaw clenched furiously. He had no right.

Levi had had enough by this point. How dare they speak to you like that. Your own mother speaking to you like a piece of shit. His mother was so loving, so gentle, he couldn’t understand why yours was such a half assed bitch.

“Does your wife know that you’re walking around the streets with a whore?” You tutted “I’m sure she would be most disappointed if she were to find out that you spend majority of your time in the Underground spreading womans legs at every opportunity you get.”

His face reddened and eyes widened with hostility. The old guy saw complete red at your actual true statement or threat, whatever card it was you were pulling.

“I’ll put you in your place you little shit!” He hissed, pushed your mother aside and raised his hand ready to take a swipe at you.

The thing is, he was old and moved pretty much in slow motion. Did you stop him? No. Levi didn’t even give you the chance and it was his turn to have his say. The man's hand had only made it halfway before the raven had slapped his grasp on it.

The old gits eyes widened when he realized just who was holding his wrist in such a tight grip. The Captains steel eyes bore into him like he could rip his soul out with just that look alone.

“Haven’t you heard don’t hit a lady?” He said blandly, his composure calm and collected.

“Let go of me this instance!” He demanded but that only furthered Levi’s grip.

“It’s no secret to people who know me that I despise nobles. Especially fat lumps like you. I could quite easily snap your wrist in two but I’m going to be polite and not do that. Besides if I did, it would mean you would end up in the infirmary and I would be questioned as to why I did such a terrible thing to Baroness Claudia’s husband.”

Your lips widened into the biggest smile. Levi fucking knew who he was and the shock on the mans face was priceless. The way Levi spoke so dryly, like it was the most normal conversation he had ever had but somehow it was menacing. One sentence threatening to expose his biggest secret if he stepped out of line.

Levi released his grip and the man stepped back, remaining completely silent. Levi then turned to you.

“Shall we?” He opened his arm out so you could link yours with it once again.

“Gladly.” You took his arm and glanced at your mother one last time, “You know, you once wished me dead; clearly you still do. Well, you’re never going to get that wish. But as far as I’m concerned... you’re dead to me. Dad would be so disappointed in you.”

Levi gently tugged you so you would begin walking with him.

“Have a nice life.”

You didn’t look back. You didn’t want to. Because the here and now was all that mattered. Your past was your past, now you had to look to the future. You rested your head against Levi’s shoulder as you walked, a small tear falling down your cheek. Overwhelmed with both sadness and happiness.

Sadness over the loss of your father. Happiness for finally getting the closure you needed over why your mother treated you so harshly. You could now put it all behind you and move on. You got your answers.

Levi’s free hand reached over, his thumb gently wiped a stray tear from your rosy cheek and you looked up at him with a carefree smile.

“Thanks Levi.” So rarely you spoke his name but when you did, it would make his heart skip a beat.

“Shall we go to Nana’s to eat?”

Your brows lifted in surprise as you brought yourself back up to his level “Sure. It’s a long way out though and you have paperwork to catch up on don’t you?”

“That can wait. Besides I had a promise to keep to her,” His free hand took your left wrist and he thumbed your moonstone bracelet “And I miss her soup.”

You chuckled in response. You were thankful to him for taking time out for you. Whether he was doing it out of kindness or just because he felt sorry for you didn’t matter. This side of Levi you had only been introduced to once and in all honesty, you damn well liked it.

* * *

You both chose to share a horse on the way to Nana’s cafe. The sun was blazing hot and you couldn’t wait to get out of it. Levi took charge of the reins and you were happy hugging him from behind. You had come a long way since the last time you shared a horse with him, it was less awkward and somehow more comfortable.

You wondered how Nana was. It had been months since you had seen her. The last time being when you went there in a furious rage because Levi had stranded you at the training grounds. She was very sweet to you and had a wonderful way with words. If it wasn’t for her friendly powers of persuasion you wouldn’t be where you are now. You needed to thank her for that.

You headed inside as Levi tied the horse up safely. It was still as cosy as ever inside. The smell of fresh flowers filled your nostrils and the open windows letting in a gentle, cool breeze.

“Hello dear.”

You smiled when you heard her voice.

“Hello Nana.” She appeared from behind the bar and you walked over to greet her with a gentle hug. You didn’t want to break the old bird.

“Here alone?” She enquired but her question was quickly answered as Levi stepped through the door “Ah! My boy!” She passed you and made her way over to Levi as quickly as her little legs and stick would allow.

**_Thwack_ **

“Where in god's  _ name _ have you been?! It’s been months since I last saw you!”

Levi’s face remained placid but yours had the biggest grin on it. To see him getting thumped by an old lady was one of the best things you could have ever witnessed.

“I’m sorry Nana. Time has been an issue lately.”

**A pause.**

“Well… at least you showed up eventually. Why don’t you two love birds take a seat and I’ll get you the usual.”

The grin was quickly wiped from your face as she passed you “Love birds? Nana we’re not – ”

“Yes, Yes, You keep telling yourselves that.” She waved her hand dismissively and disappeared behind the bar.

Levi’s intense steel orbs were on you. He wasn’t at all shocked by your reaction but he did notice how you had become quickly flustered at Nana’s comment.

_ Love _ . Such a strong word.

He eventually cut his gaze and moved to his usual spot, taking a seat and soon enough you followed. But rather than sit opposite him, you chose to sit next to him. The distance between you two had been closing over time and this move proved that.

You both remained silent for a while. Your eyes were focused on the street through the window, elbow resting on the table and chin in hand, while Levi’s hues observed your soft features. You had your thinking face on. Probably recalling the events that hadn’t long occurred.

“You deserved better.” His monotonous voice grabbed your attention.

“Hm?”

“Your mother. She isn’t a good person.”

Removing your hand from your chin, you sighed, resting both arms on the table “You gathered that huh?” You chortled with a small smile, your eyes glistening in the beautiful light that bathed the room.

Levi found himself mesmerised, you truly were stunning “Are you okay?”

He wasn’t sure what to make of your smile. Whether you were smiling like that because you were coping or whether it was because you were genuinely happy. But as you heard his question your smile only grew wider.

“I really am.”

“Good.” He reached over and took hold of your left wrist, once again smoothing his thumb over your bracelet.

“You’re really intrigued by that bracelet aren’t you?” You chuckled and he averted his gaze up to you.

“Yes.” He answered simply.

“Why?”

There was a long pause.

His fingers continued to play with the charms but his steel hues remained firmly on yours. The way he looked at you sent your heartbeat wild. It was desirable. He was so bewitching.

“Because the day I gave it to you, I thought you would have sold it.”


	16. Chapter 16

Silence.

Your gazes were locked on each other. Words caught in your throat. You were dumbfounded. Tried to fathom what was going on as both yours and Levi’s food and drink were placed on the table. His fingers still traced gently along your bracelet. The bracelet he had given you that day.

It was him this  _ whole _ time.

He was the one you didn’t have the strength to chase down and thank that day. He was the man that saved your life.

“Y – you?” You managed to blurt out.

“Yes.”

“It was  _ you _ ?”

You were frozen in place. Your heart beating a million times too fast, your hands becoming clammy, your body beginning to tremble, feeling nauseated.

“Are you freaking out?” He slid his hand away, his ash orbs still observing you.

“I think I might be hyperventilating a little yeah.”

His forehead creased “Why are doing that? Don’t do that.”

“Well, i – it’s a little hard when you’ve just realized that the man you spent six months working with is in fact the man that saved your life all those years ago.”

Levi looked at you perplexed “Saved you? I didn’t save you.”

You paused the conversation for a second and grabbed the tea pot to pour yourself a cup, your hands were quaking violently and tea was flying out everywhere.

“Here, let me do that.” The raven leaned over, took the pot from you and began to pour. His hands steady as a rock.

“Thanks.” You squeaked. As soon as he finished pouring, you quickly grabbed the cup and began guzzling boiling tea down your throat.

“Isn’t that hot?” He asked, worried about your unusual behaviour.

“Yep.” You gasped and slammed the cup back down, your voice trembling as you spoke fast-paced “You see, you  _ did _ save me, I was giving up on my life at that point, I – i – it was like two months after that  _ witch _ gave our home away to thugs and left with that snob and I was starving to death literally – ”

“Whoa. Whoa. Slow down.” Levi carefully placed his hand atop yours, trying to calm you. He never thought that admitting this would turn you into a nervous wreck.

“Sorry... I - I just need you to know.”

“You can tell me. Just don’t rush.” He kept his fervent gaze on you.

You gave him a small nod in response “I remember sitting there on the dirty floor, my clothes were filthy, my skin frail and I was so hungry. People walked by me for days. I didn’t beg, I just waited and hoped that maybe, someone out there actually cared. But as the days went by, I couldn’t see a light at the end of the tunnel. That was when I gave up on that hope,”

You shook your head and looked at Levi, his normal deadpan expression was softer, his forehead slightly creased with concern, his eyes holding understanding.

You continued.

“But then I remember this hand –  _ your _ hand – just appearing in front of me and purposely dropping that bracelet. It was so pretty, I was mesmerised by it, so much so that by the time I looked up you were disappearing into the crowd. I never got the chance to thank you,”

You chuckled to yourself, realizing how silly you must have sounded but Levi carried on listening. He wanted to understand  _ why _ what he did was so important to you.

“I know you dropped it there because you wanted me to sell it and at least try and make some sort of decent life for myself but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. What you did made me realize that there is always a bit of light, even in the darkest of places. I figured if I sold  _ this _ ,” You lifted your wrist, the bracelet basking in the light “Then I would be taking the easy way out. You gave me something, not just a bracelet but a  _ reason _ to keep going.”

“I didn’t know that what I did had that much of an impact on your life.” He said as he lifted his cup to his lips.

“It really did, and I’m forever grateful for it.”

You smiled and bit into your bottom lip. Levi was the last person you would have expected to show such an act of kindness, especially in his thug days. But the more you thought about it the less far fetched it  _ actually _ seemed. He was always doing small things for you, like washing your clothes, cleaning your room, tending to any cuts and scratches you received on the battlefield, sneaking into your quarters and putting items in there without your knowledge.

Yeah, you  _ knew _ it was him.

“There is one thing I always wanted to know,” you said curiously as you tucked into your soup with your free hand, Levi still keeping a gentle grip on the other.

“Yes?”

“ _ Why _ did you do it?”

Levi licked his lips and placed his spoon down “Because you reminded me of myself,”

You tilted your head curiously whilst he answered.

“At one point in my life I was skin and bone like you – At death's door so to speak – I was lucky enough to have someone take me in and feed me, give me a bed and clothing. It wasn’t a wonderful life. I was taught to do terrible things to people. Things I’m not proud of. I forgot who I was for a while... but then I saw you and I remembered,”

“What did you remember?”

“That I wasn’t the only one who suffered in the Underground,” He looked back at your bracelet “I owed money to another street thug, that bracelet was going to be payment.”

Your eyes widened “Oh my god. Please tell me you didn’t get beaten or anything.”

Levi chuckled in response “No. I beat him up instead. Besides, you needed that more than me.”

**A pause.**

“Why did you keep it quiet for so long? You could have told me at any point.”

He shrugged “There was never a right time to bring it up in conversation.”

You let out a disgruntled sigh, slipping your hand away from him and placed both elbows on the table, covering your face in embarrassment “I have been a _complete_ _arse_ to you and all this time it was _you_ who made a huge difference in my life – If I had _known_ I would of – ”

He quickly interrupted “You don’t have to change who you are  _ just _ because I gave you something.”

You shifted in your seat. Sincerity in your eyes and what you said next, took Levi by complete surprise.

“It doesn’t change who I am, it just... changes the way I think of you.”

He felt a sudden admiration for you. You both gazed at each other for a long moment. This conversation had brought out those unmentioned deep feelings you were both hiding underneath your thick walls. They were always there, they just needed a little push and Levi’s honesty had caused them to burst out like beautiful coloured fireworks.

You had absolutely no idea what to do with them. The easiest thing to do would be to bury them once again but only your head would tell you that. Your heart? It yearned for  _ so _ much more.

“How is the soup coming along dears?”

Both of your eyes darted over to Nana. You cleared your throat and Levi straightened himself up. She would have been clueless to the fact that you were both having a moment if it wasn’t for your scarlet cheeks and Levi’s awkward way of sitting, plus the blind panic you both went into the second she caught your attention was a dead giveaway.

Levi regained his composure “It was wonderful as always.”

“Yeah Nana, it was delicious. Thank you.”

“Aw, you little charmers you,” She smiled and hobbled over, placing her hand on your shoulder she said “Sometimes our pasts hold us back from the things we need most.  _ Don’t _ let your past become your future dear.” She smiled once again and hobbled back inside the bar.

You looked at Levi absolutely bewildered and whispered “What the fuck was that about?”

“Not a fucking clue. I swear the woman has weird brain farts sometimes.”

You giggled and smacked him on the shoulder. The Captain barely moved at your sudden slap.

“We should get going. I have to get back to the paperwork.”

“Oh, right.”

You were secretly gutted that your time together was over as Levi paid for your food and you both headed back. The ride back was different somehow. You felt closer to him than you  _ ever _ had before. This time you had your arms wrapped around him tightly as you were overwhelmed with elation. The breeze swept your hair behind your ears as you gently rested your head against his back with a pleased smile on your face. All this time you had felt so alone only to realize he had been there for you from the very beginning.

You closed your eyes and relished in the moment. You had finally found him. Or he had found you. Either way it didn’t matter. Now that you knew who he was, you didn’t  _ need _ or  _ want _ to let him go.

“Thank you Levi.”


	17. Chapter 17

_ Calloused hands desperately slid down your naked thighs. His lips filled with lust as he sucked harshly at your neck. Your fingernails scraping sharply down his bare back in desperation. Your intense keenness to have his body closer to yours as your legs wrapped strongly around his waist, pulling him flush against your naked form. Delectable moans and breathless whispers leaving your lips the more he writhed against you. His deep, passioned kisses making your blood throb with starvation. Your fingers carding through his soft, ebony locks as you threw your head back into the feathered pillow and whispered his name in earnest, _

_ “Levi.” _

Your eyes darted open and you swiftly sat up, feeling somewhat out of breath. It took you a few seconds to realize that you were in your room and what happened was in fact a dream. Even though said dream actually felt incredibly real and your body was still  _ ‘aching’ _ from his touch that never actually happened.

You reached over to your bedside table and lit your oil lamp before rubbing your eyes and pushing your hair out of your face, letting out a deep, yearning sigh.

Yes, these feelings had been occurring the past couple of weeks ever since Levi’s admission of being the one who gifted you with your bracelet. It had brought you incredibly close, to the point that you were spending most evenings sat keeping him company whilst he filed and signed off paperwork. Most evenings admiring his incredibly handsome features and most evenings resisting the urge to throw all his stupid paperwork on the floor and jump on him.

Whether he reciprocated these feelings that were hounding you was unbeknownst of course. Even if he did, it wasn’t something either of you could just simply  _ act _ on. It was more complicated than that. He was your Captain and you his charge. You wondered if it would be frowned upon by your comrades. Maybe they would see your relationship as favouritism or something of the like, but then you would just slap yourself because of how ridiculous these thoughts were.

You breathed out heavily once more, about to flop your head back on your feathered pillow but saw something out of the corner of your eye.

Or should one say  _ someone _ .

You yelped and in a blind panic somehow ended up rolling and crashing out of the other side of your bed. With a loud  _ ‘thud’ _ you hit the floor, tangled up in your blanket.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Levi asked blandly with his arms folded, stood at your doorway.

You popped your head up from the other side of the bed “What the fuck am  _ I _ doing? What the fuck are  _ you _ doing?” You countered with creased brows in question as to why he was stood idly against your doorframe.

“You were making noises in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare or something.”

“I – I was?” You queried as you untangled yourself and pushed yourself up from the wooden floor.

“Yeah. You said my name.” His pepper hues were holding curiosity and his lips a small hint of a smirk.

“I – um, I don’t remember it.”

You looked anywhere but at him, your heart beating fast paced, your cheeks flushed deep pink. Didn’t help that your normally good poker face was absolutely abysmal. He instantly knew you were fibbing.

“Oh? Well, maybe that’s not such a bad thing then.”

His vehement gaze remained strongly on your flushed features. It didn’t take a genius to work out that you weren’t having a nightmare. He knew your dream was the  _ very _ opposite the moment you moaned his name deliciously in a whisper and  _ damn _ did it turn him on.

“Get back to sleep (l/n), sunrise is in a couple of hours.”

“S – sure.”

He remained still for a few seconds longer but eventually pivoted and pulled your door shut as he left.

You breathed out appeased, overwhelmed with embarrassment but also incredibly relieved he had gone. With only a couple of hours of sleep left, you decided you were going to make the most of it and hope to hell that you wouldn’t dream anymore.

Bending down to pick up your blanket, your eyes widened in dismay as you came to the very sudden realization that your legs were bare for all to see and you only had on a pair of dark panties to cover your modesty.

Levi had seen it all.

“Are you fucking  _ kidding _ me?!”

* * *

You never went back to sleep. Every time you tried, images of your steamy dream insisted on tormenting you. So instead you got yourself up, washed, dressed and began doing the one thing you never imagined you would. But you were willing to do anything to take your mind off of your irresistible thinking of the Captain.

“Where is (y/n)?”

Hange asked around the table as the squad sat in the dining hall for breakfast. It was a dark, rainy, summer day and not one person had even a hint of a smile on their faces. 

“Dunno.” Eld replied, scoffing oatmeal in his mouth.

“Levi?” She tilted her head to the side and watched as the raven sipped his tea.

He graced her with a shrug “Why do you wanna know?”

“I have something to ask her.” She grinned, saying no more, peaking Levi’s curiosity.

Nearly half an hour had passed before you eventually appeared, your hair tied up in a messy bun and dragging your feet over to your chair, plonking yourself down rather harshly.

As usual, a pot of tea was ready made for you by Levi’s own hands. You slowly poured the now just warm liquid into the china cup with sleepy looking lids.

“Where have you been?” Hange asked curiously, leaning her elbows on the table.

“Cleaning.” You replied simply “Can you pass the sugar please?”

You asked Levi, his steel orbs remained on you as he slid it over. You however only glanced at him quickly as you scooped one lump on the spoon and delicately placed it in, giving it a stir.

Lifting the cup, you placed it to your lips about to take a sip but you were quickly distracted by the fact that  _ everyone _ on the table was staring at you.

“What?” You asked before taking a sip.

“Nothing.” They all mumbled and lowered their heads, continuing with their breakfast.

You focused back over to Levi who was watching you closely. Something was up. You  _ never _ cleaned and you just said  _ please _ ? It was most certainly bizarre.

“So (y/n),” Hange quickly jumped in and took your attention away from Levi “We have this expedition coming up. Well, it’s more of a mission than expedition and I need you on the team.”

“Oh? What kind of mission?”

“We’re going to capture a titan!” She slammed her hands on the table excitedly.

A long pause. Your brows raised inquisitively as you tried to work out in your head just what exactly it was she was planning to do in order to catch one.

“No way.” Levi put his Captain position to immediate use.

You ignored him.

“How?” You asked.

Hange also ignored him and answered your question.

“I have a legitimate plan, all I need is for someone to lead the titan in the direction I need it to go.”

“I said  _ no _ .” His stern voice raised slightly.

You still ignored him.

“So you need me to be the bait?” You said as you sipped more tea.

Hange continued to ignore him also.

“So to speak. That’s if you’re up for it of course?”

“Of course, I’m game. There’s just  _ one _ problem,”

“What?”

“ _ Him _ .” You nodded your head in Levi’s direction.

The tawny haired woman looked in his direction and simply smiled “Oh we don’t need to worry about him. I’ve got Erwin’s permission. In fact, he’s allowed for me to use the entire squad.”

“What?” He barked at Hange whilst the rest of the group looked at her completely perplexed.

“It’s for research purposes and will help us to better understand them.”

“Understand them? They’re mindless killers you idiot, what’s to understand? And there’s no way in  _ hell _ I’m letting you put my team at risk.”

“Yeah, Erwin said you would say something like that, so – he said you would be coming along too.” She grinned.

You were rather looking forward to this little sidequest. It was something,  _ anything _ to take your mind off of your desirable thoughts about Levi.

However the Captain was the complete opposite. It only sent his thoughts wild with worry. Not just because it was his team who were going to be at risk, but also the thought of losing you when he finally had something he could possibly have to himself.

_ If only he would just make that move. _


	18. Chapter 18

“Your idea is shit four eyes.”

Levi claimed as you all stared down into a deep, dark pit in a forest in the middle of nowhere.

“Oh c'mon Captain! It’ll work!” She slapped his shoulder enthusiastically causing him to side eye her.

He knew capturing a titan was going to be an almost impossible mission. He worried for the safety of his comrades and quite rightly so, but Commander Erwin had given it the go ahead – much to his protests – and you were going to be right in the centre of it. But the moment he felt anyone's life was in danger,  _ especially _ yours, he had already surmised he would put a stop to it.

“So we just have to lead a titan towards this pit and  _ hope _ it falls in?” You questioned the absurd idea. You assumed the plan would be a bit more thought out than this.

“Yep!”

“And then what?” Petra asked, her forehead creased.

“Then we tie it up and drag it back with us!”

Levi was right. It  _ was _ a shit idea. But then again, it was only one titan you needed. Providing everyone worked as a team, it might just be possible to pull it off.

The only issue was it meant going out into the open field and hoping that just one titan would follow. ODM Gear would be useless out there too if you needed to make a fast exit, so only a horse was a means of escape.

“Okay, let’s do it.” you shrugged and made for your horse.

You, Petra and Levi would be the ones out on the field whilst everyone else's job was to wait within the forest and assist you should anything go wrong the moment you re-entered.

You mounted your steed but stopped as a hand gently tapped your leg. You looked down at Levi’s usual deadpan expression. You already knew what he was going to say.

“I’ll stick to your orders. I promise.” You said impatiently before he could get a word in.

“You better.”

He strolled over to his horse and you rolled your eyes, half smiling. He wasn’t just saying it anymore because those were the  _ ‘rules’ _ , he was saying it now because he worried and cared deeply for you.

After giving the all clear to go, the three of you set off into the wilderness. The wind brushing against your cheeks and the hazy sunshine trying to poke out from the evening sky. You needed to bring this titan in as it got dark, this was when they were most docile and it would be easier to get it back to the camp Hange had set up for it.

Adrenaline rushed through your body and you kicked your steed into full pelt. Levi knew how much you enjoyed the freedom of the wilderness when no titans were about, so he often allowed you to let loose for a few miles. You always knew when to slow down as Levi would simply whistle for you to get in line.

Sure enough a few miles in he did just that. You slowed your horse as the sun began to disappear behind the hills and both Levi and Petra caught up to you.

“Fan out.” Levi ordered “You know the drill. You see a single titan, fire off the red signal. You see more than one, fire off the blue. You see an abnormal, fire black.  _ Don’t _ engage unless  _ absolutely _ necessary.”

“Yes Sir!” Petra called and veered off to the left.

“You got it boss.”

You giddied your horse and carried on down the middle whilst Levi shot off to the right. His eyes remained on you until you disappeared into the distance.

He hated leaving you but finding a single titan out in the empty green was no easy feat. Hange originally wanted you to go out on your own but Levi insisted that he and another cadet join. She then changed the plan and decided it just be you and Levi which he again argued, much to Hange’s disappointment. So, she settled for Petra as an extra in the end but that didn’t stop her endless whining. He knew her reasons for just choosing him and you to do it, but there was a time and place for matchmaking and this was  _ not _ it.

His end appeared to be clear, not a titan in sight, but soon enough his attention was caught by a red smoke signal coming from Petra’s area. He immediately turned his horse and headed straight in her direction, he hoped you were doing the same. It was getting dark fast and there wasn’t much time left. This was most likely the only chance any of you were going to have of catching one.

However, he ended up grounding his horse to a halt when a black smoke signal was fired from  _ your _ direction. And where you fired it, really wasn’t far at all. There were buildings in the area as he observed the direction the black smoke was going in. It was blowing in the opposite direction to him, which meant you were heading his way.

And that was quickly confirmed when you came into view, your horse galloping the fastest it could go.

_ “Levi! Fucking move!” _ You screamed as a building behind you quickly came crashing down and a ginormous abnormal appeared through the thick dust, running at you on all fours.

“Shit!”

Oh the raven indeed moved, but not in the direction you  _ wanted _ him to go. Instead he headed straight towards you. The determination in his fossil orbs to get to the titan before it got to you was clear to see. He was focused, ready to take that son of a bitch down, but there was no way in  _ hell _ you were letting him do it alone.

You swiftly swung your legs around so you were riding the horse backwards and pulled yourself up so you were standing face to face with the vile creature. You applied pressure to the gas mechanism and fired your grappling hook straight into the titans left eye just as Levi did the same with the right. You both flew forwards and pulling your blades out, you quickly made neat work of ripping into its sockets before slaloming round into the air so you were directly behind it. Levi slowed his movement and allowed you to fly at it’s nape, tearing deep into its flesh. The titan went down with a crash and you both released your hooks. With careful precision Levi managed to swing into you and wrap his arms tightly around you and grapple his hook into the ground. You both went crashing down, rolling over and over until you eventually came to a stop.

Your back rested on the greenery, your blades above your head and Levi’s full weight was on top of you, his blades resting to the side. Both breathless, you looked each other over for injuries.

“Are you hurt?” He asked worriedly.

“A few scrapes and scratches but I’ll survive. You?”

“I’m fine.”

“Yes – Yes you are.” You admitted breathlessly as you gazed admiringly into his eyes.

You were both completely lost in the sight of each other, forgetting just where you were for a few short moments. Levi lifted his right hand to your cheek and leaned in closer to you, his lips just a breaths width away from yours. Your right hand carded softly through his ebony locks. Being this close to him sent your heart racing and had your cheeks burning with desire. His ash hues darted between your eyes and your lips. He was so close to making the move; but your moment was short lived.

“Guys! We  _ got _ one!”

Petra screamed in the distance and both your heads snapped in her direction. She wasn’t wrong. Following directly behind her was a ten inch, pot bellied titan, running like it was constipated.

Levi quickly pushed himself off of your form and whistled for his horse as he offered his hand out to help you up. The horse skidded to a stop by levi’s side and he quickly mounted it. Putting his hand out for you to take, he hoisted you up and you set yourself behind him.

He kicked the horse and it quickly went into a gallop as Petra joined your side. The titan continued to follow behind as you headed straight back towards the forest. Eventually you caught up with your own horse and Levi slowed a little and held your hand to steady you so you could jump over to it.

Back on your horse, all three of you continued fast paced into the forest with the titan close behind. You and Petra turned off once you reached the inside and Levi continued forward, keeping the titan on his tail. As he reached meters from the pit, he fired his ODM Gear into a tree on the other side and Hange whistled for the horse to veer off to the left. The titan ran at Levi, oblivious to the pit that it very suddenly went crashing into as the Captain landed safely on a thick branch above it.

It was over and  _ somehow _ mission accomplished.

“We did it!” Hange jumped up in excitement as you strolled out of the bushes and ran at you, hugging you tremendously tight.

Levi watched from the branch and saw you wince in pain as Hange was crushing you. His brows creased as he realized you had lied when you said you weren’t hurt.  _ Something _ was paining you.

He quickly zipped down to the ground and made his way in your direction.

“See Levi. Not such a  _ shit _ plan after all eh?” Hange toyed but Levi just pushed her face out of the way and continued towards you.

“Where are you hurt?” He demanded.

You pursed your lips before replying “I was really hoping you wouldn’t notice.”

“Hurt?” Hange questioned “(y/n) you’re hurt?”

“Where are you  _ hurt _ cadet?” He parroted once again, his tone becoming more angry.

You sighed and rolled your eyes “My right side. I think a blade might have cut me when we went down earlier.”

“Show me.”

“Not here!” You said slapping his hand away, looking around you. It appeared everyone was watching.

“Fine.” He turned to Hange “The rest is up to you. I’m going to take (l/n) and get her checked out.”

“Of course – (y/n) I am  _ so _ sorry.” Hange pouted, feeling bad.

“Seriously Hange it’s fine. It was just an accident.”

You quickly gripped your side as it suddenly stung tremendously, feeling a wetness on your hand. It appeared the cut was rather deep as blood was seeping through your top.

Levi had you on his horse quicker than you could say titan and rode you back to Trost infirmary to get your wound seen to.

The nurse was impressed by the precision of the wound. A straight horizontal slice had been taken from your side. She gave you incredibly strong painkillers to help you through the pain as she sewed you back together.

You were out of it by the time she had finished, talking all sorts of weird crap as Levi took you back to the SC headquarters and chose for you sleep in his bed for the night.

_ So out _ of it in fact that your desired thoughts came spilling out unknowingly and honestly. Everything about Levi you were feeling, you were about to reveal; the raven sure as hell was in for a  _ long _ night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight rewind at the beginning :)

_ Responsible _ .

That was how Levi felt the moment he realized you were injured. The Captain blamed himself; not that he could of possibly known whether it was your blade or his that took a slice out of you.

Even he winced when he saw the wound that was bleeding furiously on the right side of your abdomen. How you weren’t screaming in agony was beyond him. Truth be told, you  _ were _ in agony, just incredibly good at hiding it.

It eventually showed though when the nurse began to stitch your skin back together. Levi sat in the corner of the room watching you as you lay on the table with your face in your hands, trying to keep perfectly still as she had requested.

All you had to do was  _ ask _ him and Levi would have quite happily sat next to you and held your hand if that’s what you wished. But you didn’t ask, you just suffered through it and it pained him to see you flinching and trying not to cry into your hands.

“ _ Stop _ .” He ordered the nurse and she immediately pulled back to look at his vexed ash hues “Can’t you see she’s in pain?”

“Really, it’s fine Captain. Can’t be much more to go surely?” You slid your hands down your features to reveal your watery eyes and looked at the nurse for answers.

“I’m not even a quarter of the way through Miss.” She stated, holding her hands close to her chest, with blood stained gloves on.

You moaned in response and plopped your head back on the bed, covering your eyes back up.

“Give her some pain relief.”

The nurse did as Levi said and you took the tablets willingly. You however didn’t expect them to take such quick effect. Or make you drowsy. Or turn you into a giggling mess.

Or make you pretty much own up to a lot of things to Levi as he settled you down on the bed in his quarters.

“I’m sorry.” You pouted at him sadly, sat swaying on the edge of the soft mattress with your eyes rolling.

He breathed out heavily through his nostrils before taking a seat to the right of you, the mattress sinking slightly at the extra weight.

“Sorry for what?”

“For not telling you the truth.” You crashed your head against his shoulder blade and he had to steady you as your head was about to fall into his lap.

“Why did you lie to me?” He asked, believing you were referring to the day's events and how you told him you were fine.

“Because I was  _ really _ scared.”

He looked down at you perplexed but you didn’t lift your head, you seemed incredibly comfortable leaning against his shoulder.

“Scared of what (y/n)?”

Letting out a longing sigh, you linked your arm around his “Scared that you might not feel the same way about me as I do you… I've never felt this way before.” You mumbled sleepily.

His eyes widened in surprise and words were caught in his throat. The conversation he thought he was having with you suddenly flipped and for once in his life he had no fucking  _ clue _ how to respond. He felt guilty for asking when you were like this and clearly not in the right frame of mind; but he  _ needed _ to know.

He swallowed hard “What is it that you’re feeling for me?”

There was a pause before you leaned yourself up and creased your forehead whilst you thought about his daring question. Your eyes were spaced out with a confused look. Levi remained silent, his eyes watching your every expression, his heart thundering into his chest.

“Um – like, when I see you my heart starts beating really fast,” You slurred lifting your left hand to your chest, you began gently thumping it “Boom, boom, boom – like that and then when you leave I feel really sad,” You scrunched your nose up “I don’t why the fuck  _ that _ happens,”

Levi couldn’t help but smile as he watched your movements, as you pulled adorable little faces with every word you spoke.

You continued.

“And the way you look at me. You don’t look at me like other guys.”

He tilted his head curiously “And how do other guys look at you?”

“Like something they wanna own.” You giggled “Zackly wants to own me.”

Levi’s brows knitted at the mention of his name “I won’t let that shit stain near you.”

You chuckled sweetly and wrapped both your arms around the Captains waist, leaning into his frame. He stiffened at your sudden movement, unsure where to put his hands. In the end he settled one on your left arm and the other in his lap “And that’s one of the reasons I love you,”

The onyx-haired man's breathing came to a halt. A strange warmth filled his chest as you sighed adoringly. He closed his eyes momentarily. Of course he wanted to know your true feelings and now he did. But he didn’t want to find out like  _ this _ . Not with you spaced out and having no clue what you were saying. But then he questioned whether you would have told him the truth when you were in the  _ right _ frame of mind. Like him, you were very good at bottling up your feelings and the chances were, you would of kept this secret buried very deep,

_ just like he had. _

“No one knows me the way you know me you know?” You lifted your head slightly and took in the sight of his dusty orbs with a cheeky grin on your flushed features.

“I guess not.” He chuckled with a small smile.

“I wanted you to kiss me today.” You moaned softly, struggling to keep your sleepy eyes open.

As you were being honest with him, he felt it only fair that he be honest with you “I would have kissed you – if Petra hadn’t  _ fucking _ interrupted.”

You smiled at his comment and sat yourself up, resting your hand on Levi’s shoulder to steady your dizziness “Will you kiss me now?”

“ _ No _ .” He spoke sternly.

“Why not?” You pouted yet again.

“Because I don’t want to take advantage of you like that – besides, it’s about time you got some sleep brat.”

You flopped back on the bed groaning whilst Levi stood and began pulling your boots off “You’re such a buzz kill.”

He ignored your comment as he reached for your trousers and started to unbutton them, but your hand quickly grabbed his to stop him.

“Can I do that myself?” You asked wearily, clearly nervous about him undressing you.

“Okay. I’ll turn around.” He said respectfully and did so.

It took you a few minutes but you managed to throw your trousers off. Eventually your dry, bloodstained top came off too, leaving you in just your panties and bra. You crawled sloppily to the top of the bed and slid under the covers. The nurse had done a damn good job with your stitching and cleaned the wound nicely before she applied a dressing over it, so Levi would have no worries of blood leaking onto his fresh sheets.

He remained resting against the doorframe, keeping his eyes forward. That was until he heard you snort and giggle uncontrollably. He turned to find you laughing at  _ him _ .

“What the fuck are you laughing at?”

“Considering you’re like –  _ really _ short, you still have the finest ass in the  _ entire _ regiment – I just wanna squeeze those butt cheeks and climb you like a tree, but then I thought – you’re too short to be a tree.” You burst into a fit of laughter and threw yourself into the mattress, covering your face with the duvet.

Dumbfounded. He was  _ absolutely _ dumbfounded.

He sighed in disbelief, swiftly picked up your dirty laundry from the floor and placed it in his little wash basket by the door before making his way over to you.

He knelt down beside you as you pulled the covers down and made yourself comfortable on your left side so you could look at him. Lifting his hand he gently ran his fingers through your hair, tucking loose strands behind your ear. Your cheeks were tinted a wonderful pink as he took in your beauty. How perfect you looked lying in his bed with the purest smile on your delicate profile. He was slightly annoyed at himself that he couldn’t be this affectionate around you in any normal circumstance. Call it cowardice or whatever you will, he just  _ couldn’t _ bring himself to be that way.

“I like your hands,” You said as his thumb lightly stroked your cheek “And I like how you always look so bored.”

You were so innocent looking. So open with him. Stunningly radiant. He didn’t know if he would ever get the chance to see this side of you again. Get the opportunity to steal something from you. Get the chance to give you the wish you so  _ desperately _ wanted earlier in the day. So he decided at that moment, he was going to take the opportunity.

He leaned himself forwards and pressed his forehead against yours, his warm breath tickling your skin. Your eyes met as his thumb continued to delicately brush against your cheek.

“Levi?”

He hummed in response.

“Am I allowed to love you?”

He paused for a second before answering in a whisper “You are.”

“Levi?”

“ _ What _ brat?”

“Am I going to remember any of this?” Your sleepy voice asked as you tried so desperately to keep your eyes open.

“Probably not.”

He smiled at you before closing the distance and oh so gently pressing his lips against yours. Shutting his eyes, he relished in the feel of your rose petal lips. You tasted divine. A tender blissfulness filled his heart, a beautiful feeling as you both remained connected for many a second. A wonderfully small moan was released from your mouth as he very slowly pulled back and released your lips. He moved his hand underneath your chin and ran his thumb across your bottom lip admiringly.

You took one last look at his beautiful dove features and smiled before your lids eventually closed themselves and you drifted off to sleep.

He leaned up, placing a chaste kiss to your forehead and whispered in your ear,

“Sweet dreams (y/n).”


	20. Chapter 20

Sleepy lids slowly flutter open to glimmering sun rays peeking through a small hole in the dreary coloured curtains. One naked leg stretched outside the beautifully soft, dove comforter. Your arms placed lazily above your messy tresses. A deep, satisfied sigh leaving your lips as you stretch but you immediately stop as you remember the unpleasant, unwanted pain on your right side.

Slowly, lethargically you propped yourself up on your elbows and blinked a few times to get a view of the sunlit room you were in. The familiarity of the desk that your eyes adjusted on made your lips curl up into a warm smile. Paperwork set neatly to the side with a pen placed in it’s holder. Your smile faded and lips pursed into curiosity at the empty chair. Where was the raven who should he normally be sat there, looking at you with his intense, steely gaze?

“Levi?” You whispered, hoping for an answer but it was silent.

Your eyes glanced around the room for your clothes but there was no sign of them. Sliding your legs out from the comforter, you perched yourself on the edge of the bed. Your wound was pinching and sore from the recent stitching as you carefully stood and made your way to the man's wardrobe to find anything that would cover your partially naked form.

Pulling it open you searched the hangers. Uniforms, trousers and shirts collected inside. His shirts seemed to be long enough to at least cover down past your thighs. You pulled a plain white one from the hanger, sliding your arms in. It was velvety smooth against your skin. Pulling the collar up to your nose, you inhaled the fresh, clean smell. This was Levi’s alluring scent. You had been close enough to him to know that tempting smell.

You closed the wardrobe and buttoned the shirt up before tip toeing into his office, just in case he was sleeping on the sofa on the other side of the wall. Resting your hand on the frame you peeped your head round to see.

_ Empty _ .

It appeared you were stuck. You couldn’t exactly walk out of the Captain’s headquarters and down to yours with what you were wearing. People would most certainly get the wrong idea about the two of you.

Even though deep down you truly  _ wanted _ it that way.

Pushing your locks away from your face you stepped towards the window to browse outside. Cadets were practicing their hand to hand combat with their squad leaders watching them. Resting your elbow on the windowsill with chin in hand you happily watched as some cadets were getting their asses kicked by others. You grimaced when one cadet, a blonde girl threw an almighty punch straight into the others face, sending them crash landing on the floor.

You chuckled as the cadet on the floor then offered their hand out to be helped up. You immediately knew it was a clever manoeuvre the moment the standing cadet took it as their legs were taken out and they ended up on their back too.

You shook your head in disbelief as you heard the door behind you click shut. You promptly turned around to meet twin fossil orbs holding surprise. In his arms he held a tray of tea but Levi seemed glued to the spot taking in the breathtaking sight of you.

“Oh –  _ Wow _ – um – I made tea.”

Humanity's strongest had been reduced to a stuttering mess by you. There you were in his shirt - his slightly  _ see through _ shirt - Bra, panties and gorgeous legs on show. Fuck, he was struggling to resist making a move on you as it was. This most certainly wasn’t helping.

Your eyes shifted down at yourself and back to him as you realized why he had become so awkward – at least you  _ thought _ you knew the reason – “Shit. I’m sorry. I couldn’t find any of my clothes and your shirts seemed to be the only option – ”

“It’s fine,” He interrupted, trying to hide the fact that you were making him flustered and stepped over to his desk placing the tray down “Have a seat.” He demanded as he managed to regain his composure.

“Thank you.”

You gently lowered yourself down and picked up the steaming pot, pouring the tea into two dainty cups.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked benevolent.

Sliding your fingers around the china cup, you graced the Captain with an admiring smile “I feel okay thanks to you.”

Levi titled his head at you curiously “Me? What did I do?”

His heart hastened it’s beats as he began to wonder if you actually  _ remembered _ the previous night. Remembered yours and his admissions and remembered the  _ sweetest _ of kisses he had stolen from your insatiable lips.

“You took care of me.” You said simply with a shrug as you took a sip of the delightful tasting tea.

“Well someone had to.”

You chuckled in response to his dry reply “So, did the nurse say how long it would be before I could train again?”

You swear you heard Levi breathe out a sigh of relief in that moment – Probably because he did – It appeared you had answered the question that was on his mind.

“The nurse told you. You don’t remember?” He enquired to make sure.

You innocently shook your head, creasing your forehead as you tried to think. Everything was hazy from the night before.

“You’re out of action for a few weeks. She said when you do go back to training, you’re not to overexert as the wound could reopen.”

“How  _ exactly _ does one not overexert in this line of work?”

“One  _ doesn’t _ .”

You bit into your top lip and looked at the Captain quizzical “In other words, I’m out of action until  _ you _ say so?”

“Precisely.”

You breathed out a downhearted sigh “Great.”

“Be thankful that your injury wasn’t worse.”

“Yeah I know, I am. It’s just... being out there on the field, training, it’s the only bit of freedom I have.” You said with bleakness and stared down at your bracelet, pausing for thought “Am I  _ ever _ going to be free?”

Levi contemplated your question for a few seconds whilst you fiddled with your bracelet. He held you in such high regard that he couldn’t lie to you or give you false hope. You deserved the truth and  _ only _ the truth.

“I’m sorry. I don’t have the answer to your question.”

You smiled sadly at his answer. Very rarely did he apologize but when he did, it was from his heart and he meant it.

“It’s not your fault. I made my own bed. You’ve done enough – no –  _ more _ for me than I could ever ask of anyone. I should be grateful rather than sulk about it. Besides,” You straightened up in your chair “there’s no one else I would rather spend my days with.”

You smiled at him brazen faced, waiting for his reply. His ash hues glared at you through his sooty fringe “ _ Don’t _ make me say it.”

You leaned forwards in your chair and spoke with a hint of seduction “Oh, I’m going to make you say it.”

Your left hand slowly reached over as Levi’s fervent gaze watched you closely. You softly slid your hand around his right wrist that held his tea cup the awkward way it always does, your fingers pulling it towards you. With your free hand you reached over and removed the cup gently from his grasp. Your twin orbs remained teasingly on his as you lifted it to your lips and took a sip.

His brows raised at your bold move “Tch.  _ Fine, I _ enjoy your company.”

Placing the cup down you smiled cheekily “Well you could’ve said it with a  _ little _ more feeling but I’ll take it.”

A soft knock at the door brought your keen gazes to an abrupt halt.

“State your name and business.”

“Uh, Hange and does (y/n) want her clothes back or not?”

You chuckled and leaned back in the chair as Levi stood and made his way to the door. She didn’t even wait for him to invite her in before she barged into his quarters holding your uniform.

“The blood washed off quite –  _ whoa!” _ She gasped as you stood “Put some clothes on (y/n)!” She swiftly threw your uniform at you and you juggled it before catching it in your arms.

“What?” You asked befuddled.

The brunette stepped over and leant into your ear before whispering “You do realize that what you’re wearing is see through?”

Your eyes widened as Hange pulled back to look at you with a truth in her eyes. You shifted your line of sight over to Levi who had his arms folded, observing you both.

“He can see  _ everything _ .”

You gasped and quickly pushed past Hange, running into the Captains bedroom and slamming the door behind you “Why the  _ fuck _ didn’t you say anything Levi?!” You bellowed from the other side.

He sighed heavily and threw his head back against the door “Thanks a fucking bunch Hange.”

“Glad I could be of service.”

He tilted his head in her direction “Get the fuck out.”

“Yes Sir.”

She grinned at the raven before quickly stepping out and Levi swung the door shut, immediately making his way over to the bedroom door and knocking.

_ “What?” _

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to embarrass you by saying it.”

“Well it’s a little late for  _ that _ isn’t it?” You sulked from the other side.

He let out a dejected sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose “(y/n), you don’t need to hide your body from me... You’re beautiful okay?”

He was met with a momentary silence before the door clicked and opened. Your curious features poked round “Y – you think I’m beautiful?”

He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily “Of course I do idiot.”


	21. Chapter 21

**1 month later.**

_ Beautiful _ .

That’s what the handsome jet-haired man called you. He was  _ the _ most straight faced, moody and demanding man you had  _ ever _ met in your life, yet  _ somehow _ you were bringing out the best in him. Encouraging him to show his feelings without even meaning to. Both of you had changed so much since the day you met. Both had become so incredibly close that rumours had already started making their way around the regiment.

Oddly enough you didn’t care and nor did Levi. In fact you both just carried on like always and let the rumours spread. But, sometimes rumours can cast a dark cloud around you when you’re not aware. Sometimes rumours plant little seeds in people’s minds. And sometimes people don’t take too  _ kindly _ to said rumours.

“So how's your wound holding up (y/n)?” Petra asked as she scooped oatmeal onto her spoon.

The past couple of weeks a load more recruits had filled the mess hall. It was beginning to get stuffy in there but sadly you knew that once again, after the next expedition the hall would be back to being almost empty.

“It’s healing well. Just waiting for the Captain to give me the go ahead.” You sighed and looked over at his empty seat.

The more recruits that joined, meant more work for Levi and you spending less time with him. He tried to get down for breakfast at a reasonable hour but most of the time he was either late or a complete no show.

“I wouldn’t worry girl,” Oluo said as he took a seat opposite you “He’ll let you outta here soon.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Besides, I think you got bigger fish to fry.”

You looked at the man curiously, his eyes focused behind you. You turned your head in the direction Oluo was looking and noticed one of the cadets staring you down. He looked roughly the same age as you with short brown hair and a rather buff physique.

“What’s his problem?” You asked, keeping a watchful eye on him as he removed his stare from you.

“ _ You _ by the looks of it.” Gunther, who was sat to the right of you, slapped you on the shoulder jestingly “Think he’s crushing on ya.”

“Oh come on!  _ Seriously _ ?!” You laughed, brushing off the insane notion and took a sip of your tea.

“We’re not kidding, he ain’t stopped staring at you since he joined.” Gunther gave you a knowing nod and you rolled your eyes in response.

You quickly glanced back at the tawny haired lad “Yeah – well – he’s not my type.”

“Of course not. We all know who  _ your _ type is.” Eld gave you a cheeky smile and wiggled his brows.

“I'm gonna wipe that fucking smile off your face if you don’t shut up.” You deadpanned. 

Of course he was referring to Levi. The team were in fact keeping their fingers crossed that something would happen between you two someday soon. Even bets were placed.

Gunther put his arm around your shoulder “Besides you don’t need to worry about Brad – ”

“Brad?” You questioned.

“Yeah, snoopy over there. I gave the Captain a heads up about him taking a creepy interest in you from afar.”

You turned your head and oh boy did you glower at him “You did  _ what?” _

Gunther scratched the back of his head nervously and gave you a sheepish look “Please don’t kill me.”

“Believe me, I’m restraining myself.”

“Captain Levi won’t do much. If anything he’ll just keep an eye on the runt.”

You gave him an empty threat “For your sake, you better hope so.”

“On that note, we better get going!” Petra stood and the rest of the squad groaned in response.

“You are  _ way _ too eager Petra.” Oluo stood and the rest followed “See you later (y/n).”

He waved dismissively with his back to you as the rest of the team took off.

_ Alone again. _

Unsure what to do with yourself, you decided to head back to your room and laze on the bed, cleaning your moonstone bracelet with a cloth. You wondered whether to go knock on Levi’s door but you didn’t want to disturb him. The man had a lot to do and probably wouldn’t appreciate the company right at this moment. So you dilly dallied about doing nothing particularly interesting.

The day flew by and before you knew it, you had dozed off on your bed and woke in the middle of the night. Completely missed dinner and  _ absolutely _ missed a certain males company. You just laid on your back staring at the ceiling for a few minutes making popping noises with your mouth.

However, you immediately stopped when you heard a shuffling noise outside your bedroom door. Your brows creased in curiosity and you slowly sat yourself up. You held your breath as you listened closely. You had sharp ears and could hear shallow breaths from the other side. Your heartbeat hastened as the doorknob began slowly turning, the brass squeaking slightly.

You silently swung your legs round and carefully opened the draw to your bedside table, pulling out a pen knife. You carefully stood, creeping up to the wall, resting your back against it. If anyone would have the element of surprise at this point it was you.

You held the knife in your left hand, close to your chest and waited patiently. The door finally opened and a shadowy figure stepped inside. You didn’t give them a chance to get their bearings before you took the back of their shin out with your left foot and grabbed them by the neck with your right hand. You pushed them back out of your room and into the light, before slamming them down onto the hard flooring. Holding the knife in a reverse grip you placed it firmly to their neck, your knees locking their legs to the ground.

You instantly recognised the intruder and pushed the knife further into his throat.

“ _ Brad _ right?”

He had a furious look in his eyes as he nodded in response, the rest of his body unmoving.

“Wanna tell me why you’re entering my room uninvited?” You spat.

“I got the wrong room.”

You quirked a brow “Is that so?”

“I haven’t been here as long as you. It’s easy to get lost.” He spoke through gritted teeth, clearly pissed at you for holding a knife to his neck.

He remained still, not even a sign of trying to struggle. He was calm.  _ Too _ calm. A sinister look in his eyes. The squad may have mentioned he had a so-called crush on you but you had a gut feeling that they had it  _ very _ wrong.

“Yes, it is  _ so _ easy to get lost wandering the corridors in the middle of the night.” You spoke sardonically, the knife you held broke his skin slightly, fresh blood dripping down his exposed throat.

“I don’t have to explain  _ shit _ to you.”

Both of you glared at each other enraged. Neither sure of what the others move was going to be.

“You’re right, you don’t have to explain shit to her,”

Your eyes darted up to be met with angry fossil orbs and wet charcoal locks. The top half of his beautifully defined muscular frame completely exposed. He wore his faun trousers, his feet bare and a dove towel resting over his shoulder.

“You  _ do _ however have to explain to me what the fuck is going on here.” His tone was acerbic “(l/n) remove the knife. Now.”

You growled and did as Levi said, pushing yourself off of the man. He in turn stood and brushed himself off before turning to face the Captain.

“It was just a simple misunderstanding Sir.”

“Misunderstanding my  _ ass _ ! You were sneaking into my room!” You bellowed irately.

“ _ Like I said _ – I got confused and went into the wrong room.”

“ _ Bullshit! _ You think I was born yesterday?”

“Enough (l/n)!”

You hated when Levi addressed you by your last name and more particularly in that harsh tone of his.

“Your name cadet.” He demanded.

“Brad Anderson, Sir.”

“Well cadet Anderson get your ass back to your quarters and report to me in the morning for your punishment for being out past curfew.”

“Yes Captain.” He saluted lazily and pivoted round, slipping you a wink and a grin before making his way down the corridor.

_ Fucking asshole. _

“That’s  _ it _ ?! You’re just gonna let him  _ go _ ?!”

“Was your door locked?” He asked tilting his head.

“No.”

“Then he wasn’t breaking in.”

“So you’re taking  _ his _ side?”

“I’m not taking anyone's side.”

“You know what? Forget it! What does a lowly  _ fucking _ thief like me know!” You snapped and headed back inside your room, slamming the door shut behind you with tremendous force.

You stormed towards your window and slammed your hands down on the hardwood, knife still present in your left hand. Your blood was boiling. Whether it was at Brad for being a douche or Levi for not understanding, most likely both, it didn’t matter. You had been feeling trapped for days, the pressure of not being able to go anywhere building up and Brad had set your mood in motion.

There was a gentle tap at the door but you ignored it “Can I come in?” Levi asked dryly. You didn’t reply.

The door creaked open as you remained with your back to him. He could see you were violently shaking as he closed the door behind him and removed the towel from his shoulder, throwing it on your bed.

“(y/n), you need to understand my position as Captain – ”

“If you’re just here to give me a lecture then  _ save _ it.”

“You were holding a knife to an unarmed man's throat. Your door was unlocked – ”

“Okay! So maybe I overreacted a little but there was something about him Levi!” You turned yourself around to face him, distress clear in your orbs “You didn’t see the look in his eyes… he doesn’t belong here.”

He stepped towards you, your eyes looking to the floor, body still shaking, a firm grip on the knife in your hand. He carefully reached his right hand out, softly tracing his fingers down your wrist and over your bracelet before taking hold of the knife and sliding it out from your fingers. The luxurious scent of soap travelled up your nostrils as you suddenly realized just how close to you Levi stood. His captivating alabaster frame making your heart rate speed up tremendously. Your throat tightened and cheeks tinted a glorious rosé. You swallowed hard before you spoke, trying to regain what little composure you had left.

“I – I’m going out of my mind being stuck in here.” You whispered downhearted.

“I know.” His ash hues watched you, his forehead creased regretfully.

“I  _ hate _ everything.”

“I know.”

“I don’t hate you though.” You pouted.

“I know.”

“And you’re topless and it’s  _ really _ distracting.”

He reached behind you and placed the knife on the windowsill.

“Come here.” He said before placing his hand to the back of your temple and pulling you into his bare chest.

You in turn wrapped both your arms around his waist, locking your hands together as you rested your head into the warmth of his frame, letting out an alleviated sigh. Your violent shaking came to an abrupt halt as somehow Levi’s hold on you seemed to bring you to a calm level.

“This feels nice.” You hummed as you felt and heard his ever so slightly erratic heartbeat against your eardrum.

“Yeah it does.”

There was a long pause as you both enjoyed each other's comfort. His strong arms held you tight as if the moment he let go, he would lose you.

“I remember.”

He rested his chin on your head “Remember what?”

You gently pulled back and looked into his darling ashen orbs as he moved his hands and lightly traced his fingers up your arms. His lips were slightly parted, his almost dry locks nearly long enough to cover his eyes. The feel of his hands on your skin making you tingle with delight. You smiled at the seriousness of his features.

You answered honestly.  _ Easily _ . Feeling comfortable in telling the truth to him. He studied you, waiting for your answer. Not understanding why you were smiling at him so delightfully.

“I remember the night you kissed me.”


	22. Chapter 22

“I remember the night you kissed me.”

He gazed at your endearing features as his normally calm pace of his beating heart had sped up rapidly. Tilting your head slightly you tried to figure out what he was thinking but the man was, as always, holding a placid look, remaining silent.

“What’s on your mind?” You asked curiously, hoping he would answer honestly,

and he did.

“ _ You _ . All the  _ fucking _ time.”

Your heart took a nauseating plummet down to the pit of your stomach before fluttering hard enough to siphon all of the color from your face at his unexpected confession.

“Y – you really mean that?” Stuttering your words, your throat tightened nervously and stomach knotted.

“Since that night, I’ve thought about nothing else and all I want is to kiss you again.”

Your cheeks glowing, breath pausing. His intense, truthful gaze boring into you and pooling with desire.

“Then do it.”

The distance between you closing, the desperation for your bodies to make contact, for your lips to touch, even if only for a short moment.

“I’m scared that once I start I won’t be able to stop.”

**A long pause.**

You swallowed hard before speaking “I don’t want you to stop.”

You carefully ran your fingers from his beautifully muscular abdomen up to his chest, his lips ghosted deliciously over yours as your hands slid up his shoulders and wound round his neck, your tips touching his damp onyx locks. The heat between you becoming almost insatiable,  _ unbearable _ . Unable to hesitate any longer, your yearning for him took hold as you pulled him further towards your lips.

Soon enough they locked together with keenness in a passionate embrace. Your fingers carding gently through his wonderfully soft, dark tresses. His arm gripping your waist in a strong hold, keeping both your bodies intact. His warm breath tasted like mint with a hint of tea, his lips velvety smooth against your own rose petals.

His desire for you was bursting as he gently pushed you back against the wall, resting his left hand on it so you were locked in place.

He pressed his body closer to you, earning a delectable moan to rise from your throat. Briefly pulling away for air, he leaned down and ran his fingers teasingly along your hip, his arm reaching around the back of your thighs and lifting you off your feet. You in turn wrapped your legs around his fine, naked torso, moving your hands to his cheeks and peppering his lips with long, flavoursome kisses, gasping for air occasionally.

Levi carried you with ease towards the bed and slowly lowered you onto the mattress, the weight causing it to sink as the raven settled himself between your legs, hands grabbing everywhere and anywhere as you both explored one another's bodies in desperation.

He lifted your top ever so slightly, his fingers grazing against your abdomen. His other hand slid around your back, prompting you to lean forward and lift your arms so he could briskly pull your top over your head. Discarding it on the floor, he placed his hand behind your head and pressed his lips to yours once more before dragging his kiss to your cheek, neck and collarbone.

Your back arched and you threw your head back into the pillow with divine pleasure as he took a long,  _ intense _ suck to your neck. Your blood began to throb with bliss and you gasped with satisfaction at his ministrations. Your nails dug into his back as his free hand trailed teasingly up your clothed thigh, his growing desperation pushing hard against your groin which sent the pit of your stomach wild with excitement.

Levi moved his kisses down your partially naked chest to your abdomen, your body writhing at his gentle touch as he placed his lips carefully on the once deep wound that had turned into a scar.

His fingers tickled their way down to your trouser button and he quickly popped it open, as he began to undo the zip, you tilted your head to the left and something immediately caught your eye.

“Levi, stop.” You whispered breathlessly but he didn’t hear you as he continued downwards with the zipper.

You reached down for his wrists and gripped them, this time speaking a little louder “Levi, please  _ stop _ .”

This time he heard you and immediately halted his advances. His ash hues looked up at your gorgeous flushed cheeks, your chest rising and falling harshly.

“I’m sorry, did I go too far?” He questioned with sincerity.

“What?  _ No _ ,” You shook your head and propped yourself up on your elbows. Your gaze averted over to the floor and you nodded “There’s something on the floor.”

His head snapped in the direction you were looking and sure enough there was a plain sheet of folded paper that had, at some point during your incredibly heated moment, been slid under your door.

The Captain pushed himself up and hopped off the bed to investigate. You observed as he picked the small sheet of paper up and carefully unfolded it. His brows knitted as he read, his expression serious and his jaw clenched tight.

He reached for the door handle and pulled it open, stepping outside, his glare fell to his feet to find that there sat a single rose. He bent down and picked it up to inspect it. It was a deep red with the colour fading, the petals curled up like a dried prune.

“What is that?”

He hadn’t realized you had poked your head round the door, hugging your slightly exposed chest with your arms.

“(y/n) I need you to get dressed and get into my office,” He demanded sternly, his eyes darting around the dim lit corridors.

“What? Why?”

“I’ll be back – ”

“ _ No _ ,” You grabbed his wrist before he could walk off “Please don’t leave me without an explanation. I  _ can’t _ go through that again.”

Sighing defeatedly but understanding your plea he turned to face you and your gaze fell on the deceased rose in his hand. You focused back to Levi who had a worrisome look in his silver eyes.

“Let me see the sheet of paper.”

With a huff he reluctantly handed it over to you. He observed your facial emotions as you opened it and read. It was one simple sentence but it was enough to make the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

You gazed back at Levi, doing your best to look unphased but he could see right through you.

“Now, will you  _ please _ get dressed and go to my office?”

“Okay.”

You swiftly did as you were told and grabbed a couple of your things before following Levi to his quarters.

You tucked your hair behind your ears and went to sit on the Captains bed whilst he put a shirt and shoes on. You kept the note that was left for you scrunched up in your hand and couldn’t help but feel annoyed that such an important, intimate moment between the two of you had been ruined by this stupid ass threat.

“I’m going to lock you in while I’m gone okay?”

“Do I have a  _ choice _ ?” You snarled, glaring at the floor, not meaning it to be directed at him.

He stepped in front of you and reached his hand out, his index finger titling your chin up so you would look at him “No. You  _ don’t _ .”

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on your lips which of course you reciprocated. He tasted of perfection. You didn’t want him to go but you knew Levi. If something needed doing, he was going to deal with it there and then. As he pulled back, he traced his thumb softly along your bottom lip, relishing in the fact that those lips, your lips, now belonged to only him.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

And with that, he immediately headed out the door. As soon as you heard the door click shut and the key turn in the lock, you flopped back on the bed, letting out an exasperated sigh. Lifting the note and unscrewing it, you read the words once more.

**_If I can’t have you, then no one can._ **

You weren’t scared by the words, nor the dead rose that had been dried out and left outside your door.

What unnerved you was the red ink that the note was written in.

_ Blood _ .


	23. Chapter 23

**Erwin’s quarters.**

Levi had immediately come to an assumption the moment he saw the threatening note that was left for you. There was only one person he trusted more than you and that was the one man he owed his life to. He hoped maybe he would have the answers he seeked.

“And you think this Anderson boy is the number one suspect?” The blonde enquired sat at his desk in the early hours of the morning.

“No. I think he’s just a pawn in a much bigger game.” The raven spoke dryly, sitting idly on the arm of Erwins sofa.

“Explain.”

“I think it’s Zackly.”

Erwin’s brows lifted in surprise at his boldness “That’s quite an accusation to make Levi.”

“You and I  _ both _ know he likes to play shitty little games.”

“True. The man does have a certain  _ taste _ for things,” He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms “But why now? It’s been however many months since (y/n) joined the cause and a deal was made – which might I add, you’re not sticking to.”

Levi ignored Erwins comment “There have been rumours.”

“Go on.” He urged.

“Rumours about (y/n) and me.”

“And are these rumours true?”

The Captain breathed out impatiently “It doesn’t matter if they are or not. If it got back to Zackly – ”

“Then he would be none too happy about it.” The azure eyed man looked curiously at Levi “Do you feel her life is in imminent danger?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you have proof?”

“No.”

“Levi, you know I cannot act on your soul instinct alone. I need  _ hard _ evidence.”

“I  _ know _ that.” He spat with an irritated tone.

“Darius is supreme Commander. He’s a hard man to touch.”

“ _ No one _ is untouchable.” He said defiantly.

Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing out in exasperation “The only thing I can suggest is that you flush out the person who is hiding within and try to get information… and as for (y/n) – just keep an eye on her.”

“Tsk. Fine.”

The fossil hued man stood, feeling like the conversation had gotten him absolutely  _ nowhere _ but Erwin’s words had a truth to them. If it was in fact Zackly doing this, then the only way he could possibly know is to find the sneaky shit that was doing his bidding and beat the truth out of them. Anderson was of course prime suspect and the first place to start but that didn’t mean it was  _ actually _ him.

He made his way towards the door without a word. His mind clearly somewhere else and Erwin could tell where it was.

“Levi.”

“What?” He stopped and turned his head in the blondes direction.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

He knew Erwin wasn’t talking about the dilemma. He knew he was referring to his relationship with you. The only time Levi ever acted as reckless as to how he was now, was when it involved someone he cared deeply for.

“So do I.”

He continued out the door and made his way back to his headquarters. Back to you.

~~

You had made yourself comfortable on Levi’s sofa with your feet up whilst you waited for him to return. You couldn’t settle to sleep as you kept replaying the events that had occurred just a few hours prior.

Remembering how he kissed you and the insatiable passion that built up between you. How good he felt against you. How if it wasn’t for the note you had spotted on the floor, you would have gone a  _ lot _ further with him than you intended. He was addictive, like a drug, and being apart from him was almost unbearable. It left you longing and feeling miserable. You felt stupid feeling like this considering it had only been a couple of hours but you couldn’t help what your heart wanted.

You ran your fingers gently along your lips, remembering how he tenderly kissed you just as you heard the jangle of keys being placed in the lock. You bolted up as it clicked and the door opened. You were overwhelmed with relief when Levi walked in. His slate orbs looked tired as he kicked the door shut with his heel and leaned against it.

“Is everything alright?” You asked stepping forward but he raised his hand to stop your movement.

“Just need a minute.” He breathed out, resting his head back against the door and closing his eyes.

“Oh. Okay.”

You gave him the minute he requested and sat yourself back on the sofa, twiddling your thumbs. You weren’t sure if you had done something wrong, whether you were being overbearing or maybe just being paranoid but you couldn’t help the feeling that  _ something _ was playing on the Captains mind.

He eventually pushed himself away from the door and headed towards his desk throwing the keys on it. You expected him to take his usual seat but he didn’t. Instead he walked over to you and put his hand out for you to take. Looking at him curiously you took it and he gently tugged you onto your feet and began leading you towards the bedroom silently.

He closed the door behind him before slipping his hand out of yours and stepping to his side of the bed. You watched closely as he sat himself on the edge and pulled his boots off before swinging his legs round and ushering you over. Nervously, you paced towards the bed and dug your knees into the mattress, crawling towards him. He opened his arm out and you turned yourself round so he could pull you into his hold. You snuggled into his arms, your head resting against his chest as he placed a chaste kiss to it. The feel of his chest rising and falling and your ear drumming to the sound of his thrumming heartbeat brought a warmth to your own heart.

“We still have a couple of hours before daylight. Get some sleep.” He ordered in his monotone voice.

“Aren’t we going to talk about what happened?” You asked innocently.

“I’ll question Anderson when he comes by in the morning.”

“Okay. But that’s not what I meant – I meant what happened between us?” Your cheeks flushed with embarrassment as you said it and you kept a firm eye in front of you.

“What do you want me to say?”

You chuckled lightly “I know what I  _ don’t _ want you to say.”

“Oh? And what’s that?” He took in a breath, the scent of your shampoo travelling up his nostrils.

“That it was a mistake.”

There was a short pause as Levi recited your words in his head.

“I would never say that,” He reached his hand out and tilted your chin, so you would look at him “Do you have any idea what you have given me?”

You thought for a moment “I dunno. A headache?”

He briefly smiled “You’ve definitely given me plenty of those – But no – you’ve given me something else to fight for.”

You looked at him quizzical “I have? Like what?”

He graced you with an eye roll “ _ You _ , you idiot.”

There was a pause as you gazed into his cloudy, tired eyes “Oh no. Does that mean you’re gonna go all protective on my ass?” You whined.

“Comes with the package.”

Leaning down he gently locked his handsome lips with yours. You closed your eyes and drowned in his flavoursome taste, but a moment too soon, he pulled away and you groaned in annoyance.

He slid himself further into the mattress and pulled you down with him “Now go to sleep brat.” You smiled into his chest and closed your eyes.

It didn’t take long for both of you to fall asleep peacefully in one another's arms. You relished in the fact this was actually happening, momentarily forgetting that someone in the regiment was keeping a close watch on you and having no idea that Levi believed Zackly was playing a game with you. You were happy, content and for a short moment, so was he.

~~

You woke up abruptly to a sudden crash and shot up in the bed. Levi’s side was empty and you could hear men's voices on the other side of the bedroom door. You quickly threw your legs out, jumped up and ran to the door pulling it open, immediately noticing that Levi had Brad pinned to the door by the scruff of his neck.

“I  _ swear _ Sir! It wasn’t  _ me _ !” He looked positively terrified.

“Then why the  _ fuck _ were you entering her room last night?” He growled.

You stood absolutely dumbfounded. Unsure whether to break it up or see how events unfold. Brad’s gaze averted to you as he spoke.

“Because she stole something from me and I wanted to get it back!”

Levi snapped his head in your direction, his hold on the boy unwavering.

“What? I didn’t steal  _ anything _ from you.” You said looking positively perplexed.

“Yes you fucking did! In the Underground! We made a deal that you would sell that silver plaque and split the money halfway! But you took it for yourself!” He tried to break free from the Captains grasp but he was too strong.

You thought for a moment and suddenly your eyes widened when you realized just who exactly Brad was.

“The Underground?” Levi questioned, looking back at the terrified lad.

“Yes! S - she promised to send me the money but instead she sent me a box of old granny knickers!”

You snorted.

Loudly.

Slapping your hand over your mouth you tried to hold back the laughter as you remembered what he was talking about. Levi gave you an unforgivable look of disbelief as you tried to hold your shit together.

“I’m gonna be a hundred percent honest with you. I  _ completely _ forgot about that.”


	24. Chapter 24

**1 month later**

After Levi’s confrontation with Brad and your admission that you  _ did _ in fact do one over on the poor lad a long time ago, the Corporal came to the conclusion that Brad  _ wasn’t _ the one who was watching you from within the regiment. It also meant that he had a harder job of finding the culprit and of course had to keep you grounded about the entire situation.

You had become incredibly skittish over the past couple of weeks. Jumping at the slightest noise and your eyes darting everywhere in the dining hall. Even when training Levi could tell that your mind was preoccupied as you had become sloppy and clumsy in your performance. The rest of the squad had noticed your unusual behaviour and began to question what was up but Levi was quick to shut their interrogating down saying you were having difficulty sleeping.

Well, he actually wasn’t wrong.

But you didn’t tell him that. Just like you didn’t tell him that you had received the same threatening note many times more, still written in blood, the usual deceased rose and to add to the pile a very dead bluebird with its neck snapped and feet removed was politely left for you outside of your room.

You were quick to clean up the evidence, refused to let Levi see how much it was effecting you. You tried so hard to carry on like normal but the Captain wasn’t stupid, he knew you were hiding things from him, he could see through your facade and of course, he worried for you.

Slowly but surely you were beginning to crack.

You and the raven also spoke casually about your relationship and where you stood and both agreed that it would be best to keep it low-key and take it slow; a nd boy were you taking it slow indeed.

You hadn’t even spent a damn night together. Occasional kisses here and there and no sign of the passion that was created the first night you both admitted your feelings but with the thought of having a stalker weighing on your mind, it was unfortunately a little hard for you to  _ ‘get in the mood’ _ .

With another expedition just around the corner and you being given the all clear to return to the field, Levi had his concerns. If your head wasn’t in it when training then what the hell would you be like facing down a real titan? And of course the worry that your life could be in danger from within and being out in the field, where he was  _ less _ able to keep an eye on you, could leave you vulnerable.

The man tried his hardest not to think about that because today was a special day. A special day for you that you did a very good job of keeping quiet. He however knew what today was only because he sneaked a peek at your signing up form and remembered.

The sun was glistening on the horizon as he quietly made his way down the corridor to your room. He tapped your door expecting there to be no answer and of course he was right. Sliding his hand into his back pocket he pulled out a single key. It was the spare to your room as he knew you now kept your door locked whenever you slept, for reasons, obviously.

Placing it in the lock he quietly turned it until it clicked and turned the handle, pushing the door open. His cloudy fossil hues took in the wonderful sight of you as you lay spread out on your back, left hand above your head, the other resting across your stomach. Left leg under the covers, the other out on show and your head tilted slightly to the right with your lips parted whilst you slept with a peaceful look on your beautiful features.

A small smile crept up on his lips as he realized that he was  _ hopefully _ going to be seeing you like this a lot more often than he had in recent weeks.

The Captain stepped towards you and leaned over, resting his hands on the edge of the mattress to keep his balance.

“(y/n).” He whispered, inspecting your profile to see if you had heard him but it appeared nought but a heavy breath left your lips and your lids remained shut.

He leaned further in, ghosting your lips with his “(y/n). Time to wake up.”

You breathed out a sleepy sigh and moved your head slightly but your eyes remained tightly closed.

“Tsk. Stupid brat.” He chuckled before pressing his lips to yours in a deep, impassioned kiss.

It appeared he had found a  _ new _ way of waking you up, as soon enough your hands were running their way through his charcoal tresses and you were returning his succulent kiss, letting out a delectable moan. Before he knew it you were pulling him down onto the bed and winding your arms around the back of his neck. He placed his knee between your legs and traced his left hand gently up your exposed thigh and stopped at your hip. Your lips melded together perfectly and he tasted absolutely delicious. He released his lips from yours painfully slow and quickly nipped your bottom lip with his teeth. You tried to chase his lips but he pulled back too far for you to reach.

Your eyes fluttered open, met with his gray orbs boring into you with intensity. You groaned displeased that the kiss had ended and threw your head back against the pillow.

“Why can’t you wake me up like that  _ every _ morning?” You asked drowsily with a cute pout.

He quirked a brow at your question “Because you always have the door locked.”

You looked at him puzzled for a second “Oh yeah – Hang on – How did you get in here?”

He lifted his right hand to show you the spare key he had “It’s protocol for the Captain to have spare keys in case of an emergency.”

You smiled cheekily and bit into your lip “And is this classed as an emergency?” You said in a sultry voice.

Levi rolled his eyes at your advance “ _ Stop _ flirting and put some trousers on.”

He pushed himself off from the bed and headed to your wardrobe, pulling a clean pair of trousers out and literally throwing them at you.

“We going somewhere?” you asked as you caught them and threw the covers off of you.

“Just get dressed woman, you’ll find out in a minute.”

He turned to find you sitting there looking at him with a bland expression on your features.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked.

“Well, I need to get changed.” You shrugged.

“And?”

**A pause** .

Your cheeks reddened slightly as you spoke “I know you’ve seen me partially naked but um – yeah, I’m not ready to just strip off in front of you.”

“Oh... right. I’ll step outside.”

It was a slightly awkward silence as levi headed towards the door and stepped outside of your room. Letting out an exasperated sigh you quickly changed into clean underwear, schwartz vest top and the trousers Levi had politely thrown at you before tidying your hair as best it would allow. It always had a knack for doing what it wanted.

“You can come in.” You called as you sat on the bed pulling your boots up.

The Captain opened the door and you looked at him confused. He had removed his cravat and was holding it in his hand “Stand up.” He demanded.

“Why?” You enquired quirking a curious brow.

“Don’t ask questions.”

You rolled your eyes and did as he said.

“Turn around.”

“Okay, what’s going on here?”

“Just do it.” He huffed.

Looking at him puzzled, you slowly turned yourself around so you had your back to him. You heard his footsteps as he paced closer to you, felt his hot breath tickle against your right ear, saw his hands appear over your shoulders and the cravat being placed over your eyes.

“Levi, what are you doing?” You asked as he gently began to tie the cravat, leaving you in complete darkness.

“I told you,  _ don’t _ ask questions.” He replied dryly as he lightly pulled the cravat so it wouldn’t fall off.

His calloused hands took your exposed shoulders and spun you around. He remained behind you and began pushing you out the door.

“I can’t see a fucking thing.” You moaned as you put your hands out in front of you, trying to feel for support.

“That’s the point idiot. It’s not a surprise if you know where you’re going.”

“Surprise?” You asked as you nearly lost your balance but Levi steadied you.

“How many times do I have to say it? Don’t – .”

“Ask questions.” You finished for him.

You remained silent as he guided you to your destination, nearly tripping over your feet numerous times. He eventually stopped you and you waited patiently as you heard a key enter a lock and the door click open. The Captain then took your hands and pulled you inside to wherever the hell you were. He guided you a short way and then halted you.

“Are we here?” You asked but got no reply.

Instead, you felt the ravens breath tease your lips and his fingers slide round to the back of your head. He gently placed his lips to yours whilst he undid the cravat and your hands lifted to rest against his chest.

He pulled back as he removed the item from your lids, your eyes adjusted to the new light and you were met with his ashen orbs gazing at you intensely but eventually he stepped to the side. To say you were incredibly confused at this point was an  _ understatement _ . Levi noticed your puzzled look and how your eyes darted around the room like you were trying to figure something out.

Eventually you spoke “Um – Levi, we’re in your quarters.”

“Yes.” He said simply.

“Am I missing something here?” You quizzed.

“Are you that dense?”

“ _ Apparently _ so.”

He sighed and walked over to his desk, your eyes following him, leaning his palms against it, he spoke in his usual monotone voice, a stoic look upon his alabaster features “What’s mine is yours.”

There was a long pause as you looked into his eyes. It took you a minute to realize what he was saying. Soon enough your eyes widened in surprise.

“Wait – are you asking me to move in here with you?”

“If you want to.” He shrugged “If you don’t it’s fine, I couldn’t care – ”

“ _ Whoa _ ! Hang on there soldier. I’m gonna stop you right there before you put me off with your charm,”

You bit into your bottom lip whilst you thought for a second. His eyes remained firmly on you whilst he waited for your favourable answer. It had been little over a month since you two had become an item, although, you and he had in all fairness been  _ ‘together’ _ a lot longer than that. Nearly every damn day so to speak and the majority of that time you spent in Levi's quarters as it was. A small smile quipped your lips as your eyes fell adoringly on his.

“Yes.” You said simply.

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Well what else do you want me to say?”

“How about –  _ oh yeah babe that’s great, I’m so excited.” _ You replied trying your best to put on a manly voice.

“Who the fuck talks like that?”

“You clearly don’t.” You smiled as Levi stood.

He took a step towards you and slid his hands gently in yours before placing a chaste kiss to your forehead “Well, go get your shit then.”

You rolled your eyes at his attitude and pecked his lips before making your way out the room.

“(y/n)” The Captain called and you stopped, focusing your eyes back on him.

“Yes?”

“Happy birthday.”

You chuckled and shook your head in disbelief. Of  _ course _ he would know that. The man never missed a trick.

“Thank you.” You replied with a cheeky curtsy and left the room.

As you walked down the corridor to your room, you couldn’t help the elation you were feeling. You never in your life thought you could feel happiness like you were now. Happiness with a man that had the toughest exterior but on the inside, had the biggest heart. This move was going to make people  _ well _ aware of your relationship with the Captain.

And neither of you cared a damn bit.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been a few days since Levi’s offer for you to take permanent residence in his quarters and it only took one day for the rumours of your romance with him to spread around the entire building. And maybe only a couple of hours for Hange to find out. The moment she did, the woman headed straight for Levi’s room and barged in, congratulating you both and making a point of how right she was about you two.

_ “I told ya! Two peas in a pod!” _

She had said and you politely told her where to go – Levi not so much – surprisingly though, people just let you get on with it. You went down for breakfast, no one said a word. Everyone just acted normal. But you had come to the conclusion that no one would  _ dare _ mention anything of Levi’s private life in front of him because that was ultimately what you had become now.

You still however found yourself looking curiously around the room for anyone suspicious. By this time Levi had informed Hange of the situation and she was doing her best to get information for you both but seemed to be coming up empty handed. Whoever it was, they were good.

When you were asleep, Levi took it upon himself to head down to your now old room to see if anything had been left and sure enough, the second night since you moved out, there was a note written in blood with the exact same words.

**If I can’t have you, then no one can.**

Surprisingly though, there was no item left on the floor. It wasn’t until the Captain strolled back to his room that he realized that there  _ was _ in fact something left for you and it was outside  _ his _ quarters. This time it was a Scout cape and it had been ripped to shreds. Clearly the person was getting braver as they could of only placed that outside his door when he was just down the hall.

When he walked back into the room that night, he hadn’t realized you were awake and you caught him with it in his hands. You told him you were fine and that they were just making empty threats but he could see that it was bothering you. He felt utterly useless not being able to catch the perp but he swore to himself that he wasn’t going to stop until the asshole was chained up in a cell.

* * *

You were having a nice relaxing evening bath when Levi had knocked on the door and offered to go make you some tea. You accepted his kind gesture as your skin soaked up the water, making your fingers go all pruney.

You wiggled your toes in the water and rested your arms along the side of the bath, your eyes shut and head resting against the basin. The heat from the steam was making you feel comfortably drowsy. But your doze was rudely interrupted and your eyes snapped open when you heard a strange shuffling noise coming from the other side of the bathroom door. You turned your head slightly and looked down at the gap at the bottom of the door, noticing a shadow moving around in the light.

“Levi is that you?” You called out with creased brows.

The silhouette halted it’s movements and a deadly silence had your hairs standing on end. Lifting yourself up, you carefully climbed out of the steaming water so as not to slip and reached for a towel that hung on the rail, covering your exposed body promptly before tying it.

Looking down again you could see the outline of feet in the light that was glimmering underneath the door. You stepped towards it about to grab the doorknob but halted as the handle began to slowly turn from the other side.

“Levi?” You asked once again, your voice vulnerably shaking, but there was no reply.

You had a split second to make a decision. Either let the door open and hope to hell that it was your boyfriend on the other side or – knowing that if it wasn’t and you having absolutely nothing to defend yourself with – you lock the door. It didn’t take much thinking as you knew full well if it was Levi he would have answered you. So, you quickly grabbed the lock and clicked it.

You took a step back as the handle began violently shaking back and forth. You were beginning to feel panicked as your throat and chest tightened, eyes began to well, heart hastened to an astronomical speed.

“Leave me the  _ fuck _ alone!” You bellowed in a mixture of frustration and terror.

Unfortunately your shouting only spurred them further as they began banging on the door furiously. The hinges shaking at the force they were putting in to the hits. You were trapped. That door was your only way out and Levi hadn’t long left the room. You could only hope and pray that he would return soon.

You felt so frail, so scared as you retreated to the back of the bathroom and slid down the wall hugging your knees to your chest. The violent banging continued and you threw your hands over your ears to block out the terrifying noise. Shutting your eyes tight, you tried to stop the tears that were rolling down your cheeks.

_ “Please! Please  _ **_stop_ ** _!” _ You wailed pathetically.

You were broken.  _ Fractured _ . It had been over a month since all this had begun. You tried to tell yourself that it was just some silly prank. Tried to brush it off like it was nothing. But deep down you knew it wasn’t just nothing. Whoever it was clearly had the intention of reducing you to a weak and pathetic state and they’d done a  _ fucking _ good job of it.

You were so busy trying to block out the noise that you hadn’t realized it had stopped. Eventually you peeled your red, puffy eyes open and noticed that the shadow had gone. Cautiously you pushed yourself up from the bathroom floor, taking small steps towards the door. You juggled with the idea of opening it or waiting. But your heart stopped once again when the light that was coming in from underneath the door was blocked. You jumped when there was a soft knock.

“(y/n), I got your tea.”

Overwhelmed with absolute relief at hearing Levi's voice, you quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open before throwing your arms around him and hugging him tight.

“Shit (y/n)!” He said dumbfounded at your unexpected contact. He clutched his arms around you and held you securely as you sobbed uncontrollably into his chest “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“They were here.”

He immediately knew what you were talking about and  _ fuck _ if he didn’t feel guilty as he realized he hadn’t locked the door when he left.

“Did you see them?” He asked as he pulled back to look at your tear stained cheeks and the fear in your darling hues.

“N – no. I locked the bathroom door but they tried to break in. I – I didn’t know what to do... I’m  _ so _ fucking scared Levi...”

Your admission had his heart swelling with empathy. He knew you weren’t coping well with it but had no idea that you were so incredibly broken about the situation. He wondered where the strong-willed, cocksure woman he knows very well had gone. You were a  _ complete _ mess, violently shaking in his arms, weeping into his chest and he  _ hated _ seeing you like it.

“I’m going to find the asshole that’s doing this to you and I swear I’m gonna break their fucking legs.”

He didn’t see much point in chasing down the intruder as they were probably long gone or hiding in their quarters so to speak, plus he really didn’t want to leave you on your own right now.

He moved his arm around your toweled waist and bent down sliding his other arm underneath your legs and lifting you bridal style. You kept your arms around his shoulders and your head buried into the crook of his neck as you cried. He carried you into his office and gently lowered you onto the sofa before stepping over to his desk and pouring tea into a cup.

He returned to you and passed you the cup, having to keep his hands clasped around yours until your shaking steadied itself. As soon as it had he immediately went to lock the door and picked up his own cup before taking a seat beside you.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be so fucking  _ pathetic _ .”

His steel orbs looked at you stoically and he took your free hand, gently rubbing his thumb against your soft skin in circular motions “You don’t need to apologize. If  _ anything _ I should be the one apologizing for being a dipshit and forgetting to lock the damn door.”

You returned the Captain a sad smile “Why do you think they’re doing this? – Is it because of us?” Your forehead creased as you tried to think, to understand why someone was so intent on making your life a living hell.

Letting out a dejected sigh, Levi answered honestly “I think it’s Zackly.”

_ “Zackly?” _

His ashen orbs remained looking ahead “I think this is my fault.”

“What? Why would you think that?” You asked bewildered at his statement.

He breathed heavily through his nostrils and turned his fossil hues towards you, his brows creased apologetically “Because I fell in love with you and he doesn’t like it.”

Your heart was in your mouth at his genuine words. You ignored the fact that he had told you who he believed was behind it and instead focused on his forthright admission.

“You love me?” You asked to make doubly sure that you heard right.

**A long pause.**

“Of course I do idiot.” Naturally Levi took a sip of his tea, placing his cup on the table by the sofa and acted like what he said was no big deal, but deep down the Corporal’s stomach was doing nauseating somersaults. He side eyed you “It’s also incredibly hard to have this sort of conversation with you when you're sat there in just a towel.”

You had completely forgotten that you had just a towel to cover your modesty and that your wet locks were dripping all over the Captains sofa.

“Crap. I’m so sorry.”

You quickly downed your tea, dumped the cup on the windowsill and jumped up from the sofa, but Levi’s hand took hold of your wrist.

“Why are you apologizing this time?” He asked as he yanked you down and pulled you into his lap.

His ashen orbs held curiosity as his hands remained firmly around your waist “I don’t really know... I guess sometimes I forget that we’re a couple.”

“What would it take for you to remember?”

“Remember?”

“That I’m yours and you’re mine?”

You smiled at his declaration. Not only was he being truthful but you also knew he was doing his best to cheer you up. To take your mind off of the worry that was hounding you.

You hummed whilst you thought “How about... a kiss every morning to wake me up and a kiss every night to help me sleep?”

“I can do one better.”

“Oh?” You enquired and quirked your brows.

“I’ll kiss you every morning to wake you up and kiss you every night before you go to sleep  _ and _ – I’ll run you a nice hot bath each evening.”

“How about you run me a nice hot bath and go make me a cup of tea each evening?”

“Now you’re just taking the piss.”

You giggled and he lifted his hand to your cheek, pulling you down to his lips, locking them together sweetly, his other hand running up your very bare thigh.

He pulled back and took in the sight of you “You really need to put some clothes on. I don’t know how much longer I can control myself.”

**A pause.**

“Why are you holding back?” You asked, your red, puffy hues inspecting his handsome features.

“Because I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you.”

“You’re an idiot you know that?” You smiled and pushed his charcoal fringe to the side.

“And you’re a brat.”

His hand traced further up your thigh as you pressed your forehead against his and bit into your bottom lip wantingly. Your eyes flitting between his luscious lips and stunning twin orbs as if asking permission to kiss him. He answered your question by running his fingers through your wet tresses and pulling your head towards him. Your lips met with keenness, reigniting that long awaited passion the first night you and he broke almost all boundaries.

You shifted your body, momentarily standing before straddling the Captains lap with your knees resting against the sofa. Your body writhed desperately against his as you kissed one another hungrily, the swelling between his legs pushing hard against your groin. Your blood began to throb urgently at his every touch. Your hands grabbed at his top as your lips parted for breath and he quickly helped you to remove it. You discarded it on the floor behind you and ran your fingers up his wonderfully defined abdomen, your lips melding together breathlessly.

“You’re sure about this?” He asked between kisses.

“I’ve never been so sure about anything.” You panted desperately, giving the raven the permission he needed.

Sliding his hands along your legs and round to your backside, he shifted himself forward on the settee and lifted himself off, bringing you up with him. Your hands rested on his strong shoulders and you continued to kiss him passionately as he carefully carried you into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

_ Love really is a strong word. _


	26. Chapter 26

Delectable moans and breathy whispers of one anothers names and honest remarks of how much you loved each other fell from both your lips like wine. Skin on skin. Kisses like ecstasy. Both exploring one another's body gently, carefully. Your back arching delightfully as the raven moved perfectly within you, making you feel complete. Your cheeks flushed a gorgeous rose petal pink. His heated thrusts edging you closer to the euphoria you were so desperate to release. Your legs tightening around his gorgeous alabaster frame, arms holding him tight as your body shuddered with pleasurable bliss and reached it’s grand rapture, his own desperation reaching an electrifying climax as he chased your release. Feeling his warmth in the pit of your stomach, you let out the most mesmeric cry and you sounded so fucking pretty to him.

His lips met yours with demand as you yanked his heated frame down and moaned beautifully into his mouth, your fingers smoothly running through his soft charcoal locks, the heat from his and yours orgasm warming your belly, both your body's sweltering and sticky from the incredible intimacy.

The Captain eventually pulled back and took in the wonderful sight of you. His darling ashen orbs glistening with intensity as your hands took his cheeks and your thumbs softly grazed them. Your delightful, adoring smile makes him fall deeper in love with you with each passing second.

You were alluring. Your eyes holding such a desirable radiance. For so long he resisted his urges to touch you, to kiss you, to feel your body against his, but now he had  _ all _ of you, he no longer felt the need to resist. Now he could show you just how much you meant to him through intimacy.

Soon enough you fell asleep in the Captain's arms but he remained awake, happily watching you dream and make sweet noises. Loving the way you snuggled into him and how your hand would run along his chest until you found a comfortable spot to rest it. He considered sliding himself out of the bed and setting down to do his paperwork but you seemed so cosy and honestly for him, having you in his arms like this was such a pleasant feeling and before he knew it himself, he had dozed off with you.

**~~**

“Levi?”

His eyes peeled open to your quiet hum of his name. His eyes adjusted to the brightness in the room and he tilted his head down to find your stunning hues looking up at him, a sweet smile on your lips.

“Good morning handsome.”

Your shoulders were exposed but the rest of your naked body hid under the soft dove comforter. His forehead crinkled and he let out a tired sigh as he looked your features up and down.

“I should do some paperwork.” He said nonchalant and plopped his head back down on his pillow.

“ _ Or _ – You could stay in bed with me all day?” You countered cheekily.

“Wouldn’t that be lovely.” He said staring up at the ceiling.

Your gorgeous profile poked up and blocked Levi’s view. Your fingers teasingly running over his hips as you pressed your lips to his passionately. Your breasts leaning into his chest as you threw your leg over, so you were straddling him. He desperately leaned into your kiss as your hand made it’s way down towards his now growing, sensitive length.

But alas, a knock at the door had you both groaning displeased at the unwanted interruption.

“You could just ignore it.”

You smiled coyly, taking his lips once again and pressing yourself hard against him. The raven hissed in response to your feisty teasing and rapidly took your hips, flipping you onto your back so he was on top. You moaned delectably as he dragged his mouth down your supple throat, his fingers beginning their descent to the moistness between your legs but once again you were interrupted.

“I  _ know _ you’re in there!”

His charcoal fringe swayed as he cocked his head up to look at you. You sighed defeatedly and pouted at the grey hued Corporal.

“ _ Don’t _ move. I’ll get rid of shitty glasses.”

Throwing your head back, you watched as Levi scurried off the bed and threw some trousers on. He took a quick glance at you before heading into the office and closing the door behind him.

He opened the door to the brunette with a displeased look  _ “What?” _

Hange’s brow quirked in response to seeing him topless “Having fun are we?” She grinned cheekily.

“What the  _ fuck _ do you want?” He sighed impatiently.

“I have information for you. (y/n) there? She’s going to want to hear this.”

She barged passed him and took it upon herself to stroll into his bedroom to find you sitting up in the bed with just a duvet to cover your nudity.

“Morning Hange.” You said in a frustrated tone, knowing that fun time with Levi was most definitely over.

“Sorry for the interruption.”

She plonked herself down on the end of the bed and Levi followed in behind, putting a top on before taking a seat on the sofa.

“So, what is it?” You asked curiously.

“We got your man.” She beamed.

You and Levi both looked at each other before focusing back on the tawny haired woman.

“Huh?”

“It goes like this. When Levi showed me the cape that was torn, I got to thinking – Every cadet only has the  _ one _ cape, if our capes are worn or torn then we obviously have to ask for another one. Most of the time this only happens  _ after _ an expedition, but seeing as this is a special case and this particular cape was left for you  _ way _ after the last one – ”

“Then they would have had to ask for another one for the expedition that’s coming up.” You quickly interrupted.

“Precisely! So, I went to find out who had recently asked for a replacement – and I got the name.”

“You’re a fucking genius Hange.” You smiled widely “So who is it?”

“A young man by the name of Karl Mackley. You know him?”

You shook your head “I’ve never heard of him.”

“Who’s squad is he in?” Levi questioned.

“Mike’s squad. He’s been informed of the situation and the young man’s been taken in for questioning, of course he’s denying all knowledge but we have the proof. He doesn’t have a leg to stand on.”

“He won’t have a leg to stand on ever again if I see him.” Levi spoke in his monotone voice.

You rolled your eyes and smiled at him before looking back at Hange “So I can relax now?”

“Yahah. It’s over.”

Overwhelmed with relief you flopped back on the bed and let out a huge liberated sigh and pulled the covers over your head.

“You still need to find out  _ why _ he did it.” Levi piped up.

“We will. His story so far is that he lost his cape and that’s why he asked for a new one, but no one’s going to believe that.” Hange pushed herself up as you slid the covers back down so you could see her “Anyway, I guess I’ll leave you two love birds to it.” She winked at you before wiggling her brows at Levi, earning a cold stare from him “I’ll let you know when I have more info.”

“Hange.” You stopped her before she left the room “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome (y/n). See you later.”

Once Hange had left, Levi immediately pushed himself up from the sofa and took a seat on the bed. You may have seemed relieved but he looked incredibly apprehensive. You could tell the man was thinking.

“ _ What _ is it?” You groaned.

“What if the kid’s telling the truth?”

“About his cape going missing?”

He nodded in response to your question.

“You don’t think that maybe you’re overthinking this?”

“Possibly – but if I’m right and this does have everything to do with Zackly, then there’s a high chance he's thought this through – ”

“Levi, please. If Zackly was still interested in catching me then he would of done something a long time ago – ”

“You don’t know that and you don’t  _ know _ Zackly – ”

“And nor do  _ you _ .”

**A long pause.**

Releasing a wistful sigh you reached out and took his hand “The only way to know if it’s over is to wait and see. If no notes or creepy gifts have been left over the next few days then we’ll know... okay?”

Lifting your hand that was holding his, he pressed it carefully to his lips before lowering it again “Okay – I’m sorry. I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“ _ Nothing _ is going to happen to me.” You reassured him “Apart from getting rich, that is  _ definitely _ going to happen to me at some point in my life.” You chuckled.

You understood why the man worried so much. Very rarely did he have something or someone in his life he was able to hold onto. And very rarely did he allow people to get as close to him as you had. You owned the man's heart, you knew that. You also knew that if at any point you were ripped away from him, he wouldn’t cope, just as you wouldn’t cope without him.

But unfortunately neither of you could predict the future to come.


	27. Chapter 27

It had been a little over a month since the culprit that was terrorising you had been caught. He still denied the charges pressed against him. Still claimed that his cape was lost and he required a new one. Of course no one believed him – well – all but one person.

_ Levi _ .

As elated as he was to see you finally relaxed and returning back to normal, the Captain couldn’t shake his own thoughts and feelings on the situation. And they were made  _ far _ worse the day he visited the boy behind bars. He was a crying, sorry mess and begged Levi to believe him. He was adamant that someone had set him up to take the fall and Levi saw a truth in his eyes.

So, even though you had put it in the past,  _ he _ hadn't. He still solidly believed that Zackly was behind it all. Whatever message he was trying to get across, you hadn’t taken notice of but your lover had and he was keeping his eyes firmly on the lookout.

Unfortunately this particular day it was difficult for him to keep tabs on you. The next expedition had taken you all to a small, ruined town. Many a house blocking people’s views from one another. Many a titan getting in the way.

Somewhere along the line, you had both been seperated and shit had come calling at the  _ worst _ of times.

“Captain!”

One of the cadets scurried over to him, their eyes panic stricken. Levi was busy with Petra by his side, covering the body of a cadet who hadn’t long passed. A cadet who’s death he promised wouldn’t be in vain.

“What is it?” He asked harshly, still upset over the unnecessary death of his comrade.

“Titans have breached the Trost district! Commander Erwin has ordered  _ all _ soldiers to report to wall Sina  _ immediately _ !”

His eyes widened and his heart halted it’s steady beats. It had been five years since the fall of wall Maria. He could only imagine the panic and chaos that was occuring in the city. To make matters worse, the majority of the cadets families lived within that district and this information would send them into a frenzy.

Petra shot Levi a look of concern “What do we do?”

“We follow Erwin’s orders. Take your horse and gather as many of the scouts you can find. Pass the message along to squad leaders.”

“Yes Sir.” Petra shot up and immediately bolted to her horse.

“Cadet, go with Petra and help her.”

“Yes Sir!” He saluted before following suit.

The last thing he wanted to do was leave the body of a fallen comrade behind but time was of the absolute essence and his first job was to try to find you, with no clue where to look first.

Turns out you weren’t actually that far from the Captain. But with no clear view, neither would have known where the other was. You had just taken a titan down when a young lad had approached you for help. You recognised his short blonde hair with a side fringe and blue eyes. It was the lad that interrupted yours and Levi’s discussion at the training ground the day the raven had left you stranded.

“Hey. S'up?” You asked as you slid your blades back in their slot.

“I need your help Miss. One of the cadets is wounded down the street and I can’t carry him on my own.”

“Is he badly hurt?” You questioned as you tried to catch your breath.

“A broken knee.”

“Ouch, sounds painful. C'mon then, let’s go get ‘em.”

He nodded in response and led you quietly to a desolate area. No titan’s in sight. The path blocked by ruin and rubble and a chilly silence in the air.

“Where is he?” You asked as you slowed your pace.

“He’s on the other side of the rocks.” He pointed and your hues followed his finger towards the blockade.

“ _ Over there? _ What in the hell were you guys  _ doing _ this far out?” You gave him a look of befuddlement.

“Scouting.” He shrugged “He fell and hurt himself.”

You rolled your eyes in response. Unsure of how sturdy the debris was, you began to climb the tall rubble rather than use your ODMG. Your hands gripping edges to pull yourself up. The young man followed behind, letting out low grunts as he heaved himself up.

Eventually you reached the top and inspected the area down below. There was no sign of a wounded soldier. Just more stone walling piled up, thick nails that once held the foundation of a building together and splintered wood.

“I don’t see him.” You said fathomed.

The moment you heard the deafening click and the cold barrel press against the back of your head, you instantly knew that there was  _ no _ injured cadet and that this was in fact a ploy to get you  _ alone _ and out of sight.

“I’m going to n – need you to remove your gear.” He said, nerves apparent in his tone.

You closed your eyes, took a deep breath and spoke with a calmness “How much is he paying you?”

“Please Miss, don’t ask questions and do as I say.”

He didn’t want to do this. You could tell he was scared. Levi was right and you were kicking yourself for not listening. You told him he was overthinking things and that everything was fine.

How wrong you were.

“Okay.” You moved your hands down and gently unclipped the gear before sliding it from your shoulders and waist, allowing it to fall to the floor.

_ “Keep your hands where I can see them!” _ He bellowed panicked.

You carefully lifted them shoulder height, keeping them within his sight as you slowly turned to face his terrified features and the handgun that was pointed directly at you.

“He wasn’t joking you know. H – he said that if you didn’t leave the Corps, t – then you would need to be taught a lesson. That you should  _ know _ your place.” His hand that held the gun trembled violently.

“You shouldn’t have to do this. If anyone should be doing this, it’s him. Don’t do his dirty work because he’s too much of a  _ coward _ to face me himself.” You said with tranquility, your eyes flickering between the boy and the dark end of the barrel.

“I don’t have a choice!”

“Yes – You  _ do _ . He doesn’t need to know that you couldn’t go through with it. As far as he’s aware, I’m dead. You pulled the trigger and you walked away.”

“He said I need to make it look like an accident.”

“Then tell him you pushed me into a titans mouth or something, I don’t fucking care. You do this, right here – right  _ now _ , It’s on you.  _ You _ have to live with it.”

His eyes were welling as he contemplated what you had said. You remained still but vigilant. If there was any sign that he was going to pull the trigger, you would need to get out of the way fast.

Moments later, his hand that held the gun began to lower. You were about to relax but your body once again tensed when the young boys eyes quickly shifted behind you to the rubble below.

“Nah, he doesn't have to live with it. We do.”

**_Crack!_ **

Your ears rang as the bullet came from behind at supersonic speed and fired straight through the blondes head. His eyes were broad, the colour drained from his features, blood trickled from the hole in his head as his body went limp, fell back down the mountain of rubble you had just climbed up and stopped dead at the bottom.

You couldn’t even comprehend what had just happened before turning to face three men. Three  _ very _ recognisable men. The Military Police who confronted you at the bar. All had guns and all had ODMG. Any normal person would have come to the realization that they were fucked, but you?

You weren’t any  _ normal _ person.

“Kid really thought Zackly would trust him. Fucking idiot.” Warner lifted his rifle and rested it against his shoulder with a sly smile on his face.

“Are you fucking crazy! You just killed a kid!” One of the other men bellowed and Warner turned his body to face him.

“I didn’t kill a kid,” He lowered the rifle and reloaded it before turning back towards you  _ “She did.” _

This was Zackly’s plan the entire time. Back you into a corner. He had no luck scaring you into leaving, so instead he used the boy as a pawn and left it to the MP’s to do his dirty work. This was a humongous set up and you had fallen  _ straight _ into it.

Grey clouds hovered above, droplets of rain forced their way down to the ground, you watched their every movement, looked at your surroundings, planned your next move as they planned theirs.

“So what’s next?” You called down from high up, Warner moving closer to the edge of the rubble so he didn’t have to shout so loud.

He raised his rifle and aimed it up at you “Now you’re going to come down here quietly. I really don’t wanna have to put a bullet in your leg sweetheart.”

“ _ That’s _ your plan? Zackly’s plan? I’m taking the fall for the kid  _ you _ just killed? What makes you think  _ anyone _ will believe that?!” You bellowed furiously.

“Three witnesses against one. Plus I’ll probably add in that you tried to shoot us – ya know – add a little extra effect.”

“Clever,” You said through clenched teeth.

There was no way in hell you were going to let these assholes get away with murder and you would make damn sure you weren’t going down for it either.

“Only there’s one major  _ flaw _ in your plan.”

Warner stepped closer with the other two not far behind, he slightly lowered his gun to get a look at you “Oh yeah? And what’s that sugar?”

You took a step forward and lifted your foot onto some loose debris with a coy smile on your bloody features, your tone determined and ready “You underestimated me.”

You dug your heel into the debris and launched it forward, causing the rubble to begin it’s decent in the men's direction. Bricks and rocks crashed their way down and the men dived out the way before they could be buried underneath it all. Warner quickly pushed himself up and aimed his gun in your direction but you were already on the move. You bolted to the left and jumped, skidding down the mountain of rubble just as the man fired off a round.

“Fucking shoot!” He screamed as the men stood.

They quickly began firing aimlessly but lucky for you, the dust from the collapse was thick enough to cover you as you reached the bottom, running and sliding yourself between two buildings for cover. Your eyes darted above you and you spotted a collapsed window. You began climbing as quickly as possible, gripping the wall and hauling yourself up. You slipped yourself inside and landed on the wooden flooring before tip toeing to the other end of the room and hiding yourself under a surprisingly intact desk with a panel at the front to keep you hidden from sight.

“Fucking find her! She’s around here somewhere!” You heard Warner shouting from outside, taking a moment to catch your breath.

You wiped your face with your hands, ignoring the cuts and scratches that pained your arms and legs. Sharp nails and rocks had torn into your skin on the way down. Your clothes were ripped, dirt had dug under your nails. You were a filthy mess and if Levi were with you, he would most certainly make a comment about it. You began to wonder if he was looking for you but you figured he was probably off somewhere he should be, not like you who was somewhere you  _ really _ shouldn’t be.

If these guys weren’t going to end up killing you, the raven most certainly would.


	28. Chapter 28

He searched everywhere in desperation. There was no sign of you. Other cadets were also clueless of your whereabouts. None had seen you. His chest was tight. A small headache niggling on the right side of his temple. The troops were moving out, the area clearing and he couldn’t help but think the worst. He felt useless, he didn’t know what to do. He could keep searching but he was needed back in Trost. But he couldn’t leave you. Not again. Not knowing you were out there somewhere. Possibly injured. Possibly  _ dead _ .

“Levi!” His steel orbs snapped in Hange’s direction as she landed on the other end of the roof on which he stood “What’re you still doing here?” She asked perplexed, noticing how lost he looked.

“(y/n). I can’t find her.” He placed his hand to his head, the throbbing paining him further.

“Maybe she’s headed back with the other cadets?” She strolled towards him, the fine rain dampening her brunette tresses.

“She’s not. I’ve asked,  _ no one _ has seen her.” He barked impatiently.

“Then I’ll help you search for her.”

“No. You need to get – ”

Both their heads snapped in the direction of the thunderous echo of gunfire that filled the silent street. Levi’s eyes widened and Hange’s breath hitched. They both glanced at each other knowingly. Levi didn’t waste another second before diving off of the roof and straight to his horse with Hange in tow.

The rain was becoming heavier, obscuring their view as they darted down the street. More gunfire sounded and Levi giddied his horse to go as fast it could, his heart falling to the pit of his stomach. The cold, wet rain stabbed him in the face with force. It was you. He  _ knew _ it was you and that trouble wasn’t far.

He skidded his steed to a halt when he noticed the lifeless body of a boy lying at the bottom of a mountain of debris. A fresh bullet hole in his head, his eyes wide and insensate.

“Fucking find her! She’s around here somewhere!”

He heard a man shout from the other side of the rubble as he jumped from his horse. Hange followed behind as Levi made for the rubble.

“Levi!” She whispered loudly.

“What?” He fired an irked look her way.

“We need to be careful. They’ve got guns, we don’t.”

“I know that  _ idiot _ ,” He kept his voice low so as not to alert anyone to their presence “We need to see how many we’re up against and we can’t do that from down here.”

As they began their ascent, you remained in place under the mahogany desk with a panel at the front to cover you, thinking of a means of escape. You kept perfectly still as you heard a shuffling noise outside. You held your breath as boots landed on the hard flooring in the room. Slowly leaning forwards you reached inside your boot and pulled out a switchblade. You always kept it on you for emergency purposes.

The footsteps came closer and you slowly clicked it open, the stunning sharp silver glinting gloriously as you held the blade up ready for when their boots appeared. You waited until he was right beside you before you slammed it down and pierced his foot. He let out an almighty wail as you pulled it out and swung your legs round, sweeping them under his ankles so he crash landed on his back. His head thumped the floor hard, knocking him unconscious. You climbed out from under the desk about to go for his rifle but hadn’t realized that the other guy who you had previously hit around the head with a chair at the bar had just jumped inside the room.

He fired a shot from his rifle, narrowly missing you and hitting the wall by your head. You didn’t stop to think before you jumped and slid over the desk, running full throttle at him. You slammed your body into him and both went crashing back out of the collapsed window he just came through.

You both hit the concrete hard. He lost his grip on the gun and it slid underneath a gap near one of the destroyed buildings. You ignored the fact that your body was in crushing pain from the fall and pushed yourself up, not realizing that the other guy was already on his feet and bolting towards you. You managed to twist your body just before he made impact and grab his arm, he lost his balance as you spun him around and threw him face first into the brick wall. You bent his arm backwards and pulled it hard until you felt it snap. His screams echoed around the noiseless street as you harshly kicked your boot into the back of his shin, snapping his leg. You grabbed a handful of his hair and smacked his head into the wall, instantly knocking him out.

As he slumped to the floor, your eyes cast over to your right instantly noticing Warner had come darting around the corner with his rifle and you quickly bolted in the other direction as he fired at you and yet again missed. You skidded around the corner for cover but came to an abrupt halt.

_ “Holy fuck!” _

Warner turned the corner to aim his rifle but his eyes widened in terror at the sight of a ginormous pot bellied titan running straight towards you both. With only seconds to spare you dived into an opening on your right as it’s hand swept along the floor, lifting the concrete and tearing into the building you were in. You curled up into a ball and threw your arms over your face for protection as the ceiling above collapsed on top of you.

Your lungs filled with dust, the weight on your body making it even harder to breathe. You tried to move but the debris was too heavy. You wondered if this was it. If this was how you were going to die. You didn’t know what was worse, being eaten alive or a slow, drawn out death buried under rubble.

_ Levi _ .

If it were him, he would keep going, push forward,  _ survive _ .

_ No _ .

This isn’t how you wanted it to end. With strength and determination you managed to dislodge your arm that was trapped. You lifted it through a small crevice, your breath becoming shallow as if drowning underwater. You pushed your hand hard until it punched through the wreckage, you could feel the fresh air and cold rain on your fingers. You tried to feel around for something, anything you could move, you felt some debris and began pushing it. It caused some of what was crushing you to fall to the side, making it easier for you to move. You inhaled deeply and with what little strength you had in you, you pushed your body upwards, managing to release yourself from the rubble.

You gasped for breath, your eyes stinging and throat dry from the dust as you crawled out from underneath the rubble and rested on your back. A sharp scream of a man came from the distance and you remembered there was still a titan out there. You needed to get higher up and fast.

You shot up but screamed agonizingly, flopping back down as a searing pain attacked the left side of your stomach. You moved your hands down to the affected area, your orbs looking to the rainy heavens and tried to stop yourself from crying out when you felt something sharp impaled in you. Your options were limited. Either you stay put and hope that the titan doesn’t find you or you pull the sharp object out and climb, risking bleeding out.

You knew which option you had to choose.

You placed your hand around the sharp object, feeling it cut into your soft palms and pursed your lips tightly shut. Without stalling you yanked it out and groaned, trying to hold back a scream. You threw the object out of the way and immediately covered your wound with your wet, bloody hands.

You didn’t stop to think. You had to keep moving. You forced yourself to stand as the wetness leaked furiously from your wound and stumbled outside through a hole in the wall. You instantly spotted the titan across the other side of the street. It was bent down munching on someone's legs like a delicacy. You quickly turned, removing your hands from the deep puncture and began clambering up the side of the building.

You weakly hauled yourself up, losing your footing and having to find another spot to rest it. Bricks and rocks were plummeting to the ground below, which of course immediately caught the titans attention and it began making its way towards you.

_ “C'mon!” _ You urged yourself as you ascended the building as quick as your body would allow.

The titan was gaining on you and you were only half way up. Gunfire sounded without warning and gave you a fright, causing your foot to slip once again.

Your fingers losing grip on the stone walling.

The pain in your abdomen forcing you to wail in agony.

The titans hand reached out as it stumbled forward to grab you.

“(y/n)!”

Levi swooped in at super speed and slammed into you, wrapping his arms securely around your body and swinging you both upwards to safety, the titan missing it’s opportunity.

The Captain landed atop the roof and swiftly slid his arm under your legs, lifting you bridal style before firing his gear onto an adjacent roof just as the one he stood on collapsed harshly.

He carefully lowered you down, his twin spheres holding a great deal of concern at your bloody, bruised and fragile body. You coughed and spluttered, trying to clear your throat, spitting out a small amount of blood. He checked your body up and down, looking for any visible sign of serious injury, immediately noticing the blood pouring out of your deep wound. He removed his cravat and placed it down on the entry point.

“I g – guess I owe y – you an apology.” You tried to laugh but the pain running through your body was unbearable and you instead cried out.

“Shh. Don’t talk.” He kept one hand firmly on your injury and ran the other softly along your cheek. His forehead creased worriedly and not even his soaked locks could hide the fear in his eyes.

Hange zipped up to the roof behind him “The titan’s down. I lost one of the guys. The other two are dead.” She stopped and took one look at you “Shit, she’s a mess.”

“Will you stop pointing out the obvious?” He snapped.

“Levi, we can’t move her. Not yet.” Hange said with adamancy and he knew why.

“We can’t leave her here either.”

“You need to get back to Trost Levi – ”

“I’m  _ not _ leaving her here!”

“I’ll stay with her! If you go now, you can catch up with everyone and send some cadets back this way! They need you back in the city!”

“ _ She _ needs me!”

“Levi.” You took his wrist and weakly squeezed it, clearing your bloody throat “Go.”

“No. I  _ won’t _ leave you. Not again.”

“Stop being so f – fucking stubborn and g – go.” More blood spewed out of your mouth and you coughed harshly, tilting your head.

He was terrified and he didn’t care to admit that, but both you and Hange could see it. Not only were you bleeding on the outside but you were most likely bleeding internally and he had no idea if you were going to make it back alive. But annoyingly the ladies were right. He had to go. It was his duty and there was no doubt the people of the city would need him. Erwin would need him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before leaning down and placing a desperate kiss to your forehead, his hand remained holding your cheek as his fretful orbs looked into yours.

“Stay alive.” He whispered.

“Go... be a hero.”

Hange quickly took over keeping the wound covered and Levi shot her a determined look “Bring her back to me.”

“You bet your ass I will.”

You watched as Levi burst into a run, firing his gear and traversing across the rooftops before disappearing from your sights.

Hange knelt down beside you “Hang on in there (y/n). We’re going to get you home. I promise.”

It had been a long time since you heard that word. A word meaning a place to belong. A place where you had family and friends. Somewhere you could finally settle down and enjoy what little of life was left.

_ “Home.” _

You said smiling before closing your eyes and drifting out of consciousness.


	29. Chapter 29

**2 days later**

Your heavy lids peeled open, fingers gripping the sheets of the bed you were in. You wanted to feel something. To know you were alive and not in some empty void of despair. A glimmering light blinded you and your forehead creased.

“Mike, shut the curtains. It’s too bright for her.”

The light slowly faded and an oil lamp lit beside you. A warm hand took hold of yours.

“Hey (y/n), it’s Hange.” She kept her voice to a low whisper.

Feeling disorientated you tilted your head towards her, the flame from the lamp glinting on her glasses.

“Hange? W – where am I?” You croaked.

“It’s okay. You’re safe now.”

“What happened? Where’s Levi?”

You tried to sit up, wincing in pain but Mike stepped forward and gently pressed his hand to your shoulder “The Captain’s fine. He’s just dealing with a situation and then he’s coming straight back.”

“Situation?” You questioned and rested your head back on the feathered pillow.

The brunette gently squeezed your hand for reassurance “A lot has happened these past couple of days. He’ll explain everything when he gets back but for now, you need to rest.”

“How did I get back here?”

Hange chuckled at your question “It wasn’t easy. We nearly lost you twice. You lost a lot of blood, it’s amazing you survived.”

“What about the MP’s? Zackly? Have they arrested him yet?”

A pause. Hange looked to Mike with a saddened look on her features.

The blonde spoke for her “It’s more complicated than that.”

You heard the click of a door and Hange slid her hand away from yours before standing “She’s awake.”

You blinked a few times adjusting your eyes to be met with concerned fossil orbs, his features looking fatigued, stressed.

“How did it go?” Mike asked him.

His gaze remained on you as he spoke flatly “The boy will remain in my charge. We need to find another place to set up headquarters.”

“Where is he?” Hange asked excitedly.

“In the next room. He needs tending to. Had to give him a thorough beating before he put everything in jeopardy.”

The brunette sighed in disbelief “Of course you did.”

She left the room and Mike followed behind, giving you and Levi time alone. He was bothered by something, you could tell as he paced over to you and knelt down beside the bed and ran his fingers through your tresses.

“Hey.” You said weakly.

“Hey.”

It was silent for a moment. You lifted your arm and took his hand that was carding through your hair. His eyes held burden. He was holding something back.

“What’s on your mind?”

He inhaled before letting out a deep, exasperated sigh “Everything.”

“Care to share?” You smiled as his thumb rubbed your hand in circular motions.

“It’s a long story.”

“Yeah? Well I’m not going anywhere right now.” You chuckled and the raven returned you a small yet relieved smile.

You listened intently as he told you how he reached Trost and was ordered to help clear out the titans. How he was told to bring in a young man by the name of Eren who he witnessed first hand turn into a titan. How the boy was now in his charge under the orders of Zackly. You fully understood his stresses. The news was quite frankly shocking. Of course you then began questioning whether the titans were actually humans, the exact same question Levi asked himself and he gave you the exact same answer too. He didn’t know.

“Wow. That is something.” You paused for a second “So Zackly’s still in charge I see?”

“It’s more complicated than that.”

“Funny. Mike said the  _ exact _ same thing.”

Levi studied your features with a disheartened look, small cuts and scratches dotted around your face. Something was wrong with him.

“Why are you looking at me like that? What is it?”

**A long pause** .

“That shit-stain Warner got away – he made it back to the city and to Zackly,” His eyes moved down to your dainty wrist which rested the stunning bracelet he gave you all those years ago “He claimed you killed the other two MP’s and the young cadet... Zackly put out an order for your arrest.”

“What? Y – yeah but you all know  _ Zackly _ was behind it - you were  _ there _ , You  _ saw _ – ”

“We don’t have the proof (y/n).”

“But you and Hange witnessed it – ” Your tone raised considerably, your throat feeling like sandpaper with each word you spoke.

“Our word isn’t strong enough.”

“But Warners  _ is _ ?!”

“Zackly planned this (y/n). He knew how to get you alone. He knew the kid wouldn’t go through with killing you and made  _ damn _ sure that you would take the fall for his death.”

“I – I didn’t – ”

“I  _ know _ . I  _ know _ you didn’t.” His forehead creased with guilt.

“So what now? They’re going to arrest me?”

“No they’re not.”

“How could you possibly know that – ”

“Because they think you’re dead.”

“What?” You asked perplexed.

“We couldn’t think of any other way to protect you. I... I couldn’t protect you. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? They think I’m dead so it’s all good right?”

You smiled at him reassuringly but Levi didn’t return it. His profile instead held a look of regret.

“ _ Everyone _ thinks you’re dead.”

Your sweet smile was very quickly wiped from your face.  _ Everyone _ . You looked at him dumbfounded. Unsure how to respond to his truth.

He continued “Only me, Erwin, Hange and Mike know that you’re alive.”

“Everyone else thinks I’m dead?”

“Yes.”

“B – but if they think I’m dead then I can’t… ” Your voice trailed off as you came to a very sudden realization that everything in your life had very quickly gone to complete and utter shit.

What Levi said next pained him to no end but he had to stay strong. Remain firm.  _ Make _ you understand what it meant.

“You need to disappear. You  _ can’t _ stay here anymore.”

You tried so hard to fight them but the tears insisted on running down your cheeks. It didn’t just mean you couldn’t stay within the regiment. It also meant that you would have to remain hidden under a guise. That your friends, Petra, Olou, Eld and Gunther would have to mourn your fake death. That you would no longer be able to call the headquarters your home.

That you and Levi could no longer be together.

“He’s won.” You said simply “He was  _ always _ going to win.”

“No. We’ll find a way – ”

“The only way I am  _ ever _ going to be free is when that asshole is dead and buried Levi... he’s taken  _ everything _ from me.” Your voice vulnerably shook, a mixture of vexation and despair.

“It won’t be forever, I promise – I have connections in the Underground, they’ll take care of you.” He whispered softly.

“You’re sending me back  _ there _ ?”

“It’s the only way I can keep you safe.” He said with earnest.

There was a long pause as you felt your heart crash down to the pit of your stomach. The Immediate perceivement of exactly where this conversation was going.

Your forehead creased as your watery eyes gazed at him anxiously “T – this is goodbye isn’t it? You’re not coming back are you?”

He may not have answered your questions but the way his voice broke when he spoke was answer enough “Hange will escort you out of here when you’re better. I’ll write to you once a month – ”

“Stop, please –  _ don’t _ do this,” You tilted your head in the other direction unable to face him as everything sunk in “You can’t  _ fucking _ do this.” You sobbed.

He leaned over you, his hand tilting your chin so you would look at him “We  _ will _ see each other again.” It was less a statement and more a certainty.

“I c – can’t lose you... I  _ need _ you.”

He leaned forwards and gently pressed his lips to yours. His sooty locks brushing against your cheeks. The kiss was full of love and a sweet promise as you cried into it and the Captain himself struggled to keep his composure. He pulled back and took one last look at you “I love you (y/n). That will  _ never _ change.”

He stood as you kept a firm grip on his hand but he turned and walked away, slipping it out from yours. At that moment you felt your heart break nauseatingly.

“ _ Please _ Levi.” You begged “ _ Please _ don’t go.”

He didn’t turn back. He couldn’t. It hurt too much.

“Levi,  _ please _ ! I can’t do this without you!” You reached your hand out to him but he continued walking, his heart aching tremendously.

He opened the door and stepped out clicking it shut before resting against it. He could hear your whimpers from the other side as a tear of his own rolled down his cheek. The first time he had cried in years and it was all because of his love for  _ you _ .

This may have been goodbye for now, but there was no way in  _ hell _ he was going to let it be forever.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say that I'm not following the the exact timeline of the manga/anime, also I want to thank everyone who has commented and left kudos on this fic, you have all put a smile on my face :)

The first couple of months were the hardest you ever had to face. Your recovery was a long and painful one. Being apart from Levi sent you into an almighty depression and finding your feet back in the Underground was an uncomfortable experience. You had peace to make with many people. You also had to convince them to keep your identity hush. Many were shocked when you explained why you had to remain hidden, then of the hell you had been through, but most surprising for you was that they took your side. Levi’s connections helped you to build a new life. He promised he would take care of you, even if he wasn’t there in body, he always was in spirit and not a day passed when you didn’t think of him.

As the months went by, things got easier and you began to make a name for yourself, but not the old way.

 _No_.

You had managed to convince thugs and the like to join your cause in rebelling against the Military Police and one man in particular. _Zackly_.

The people of the Underground had found a new purpose.

Protecting their own.

The thugs no longer harassed innocents in the street, instead their attention was focused on making the MP’s lives a living hell. Doors were open for homeless children. Prostitution had decreased tremendously.

You had turned the Underground on its head. It wasn't perfect, but it was marginally better. The MP’s of course didn’t like it and Zackly sure as hell _hated_ it, but you remained under a guise, they had no clue it was you causing the drama. Sure, money was tight for everyone. But working together, you all got by. Of course there were a few who rebelled against the cause but you soon enough had them put in their place; or in chains if they chose to misbehave. The people respected you, children adored you and rebels relied on you. Earning you the title Queen of the Underground. You weren’t going to lie, you fucking _hated_ the name and it was cheesy as all hell but it kept the people happy, so you just let it carry on.

A secret deal was made with the Survey Corps. Blacksmiths would make their gear, guns, bullets and they would pay good money as and when they could. They helped to keep everything running. You knew Levi had a massive part in it and you loved him for it.

After all, he was your protector.

Erwin eventually ordered Brad Anderson to join you. Although the lad was shocked that you were very much alive, he didn’t argue. It meant he didn’t have to go on death defying expeditions and strangely you found yourselves getting along quite well. He was also a messenger. A go between. He delivered any news the Survey Corps had and you would return any information that was found out through your connections. But most importantly, he delivered a letter every month as Levi had promised. Annoyingly, you weren’t allowed to send any back in case the MP’s decided they ever wanted to trash the raven-haired man's office. Although one day, you slightly broke the rules. You bought a thin, silver chain and removed one of the charms from your bracelet, securing it to said object to make a necklace and slid it into an envelope with a small note that simply read ‘Stay alive.’

You literally had no idea how happy you made Levi the day he received it. He ached for you just as much as you did him and you gave him something to keep you close in trying times.

**1 year later**

You were sat at your mahogany desk with your legs crossed, a confused frown on your face, going through the recent ledger.

_Math,_

You fucking hated math. All you saw were a bunch of numbers that meant shit all. You decided at that moment you needed to hire a mathematician. You figured Hange would be the perfect candidate and couldn’t help but smile to yourself.

God, how much you missed everyone.

Your eyes lifted as there was soft knock at the door “State your name and business.” You said in a low sardonic voice.

“Ha ha. _Very_ funny.” Brad opened the door and strolled in holding the one thing you had been waiting all day for.

You quickly jumped from your chair and ran at him squealing like a schoolgirl, snatching the envelope that he held from his hand and running into your room excitedly.

“You’re welcome.” He said with raised brows.

You pivoted and gave him the widest smile “Thank you Brad.” You said before swinging your door shut and jumping on your bed.

You ripped the envelope open and turned it upside down, holding your hand underneath. Onto your hand plopped a wondrous golden flower charm to add to your many charms that Levi had sent you over the months for your bracelet. You inspected it’s beautiful shine before placing it on your bedside table and immediately pulling the letter out. You gently unfolded it and began to read.

**_Dear (y/n),_ **

**_I hope you are well. It’s been fucking manic here. Hange is pretty distraught at the moment as someone killed her titan ‘friends’, Eren can’t control his titan form and I feel like a fucking babysitter to a bunch of idiots. We have an expedition coming up in a couple of days. Nothing to worry about, just a routine clear-out of the ugly shits._ **

**_I hear things are still going well for you down there. We are still searching for Warner and I promise I will get a message to you as soon as we have found him. Zackly did a good job of hiding him, that’s even if the bastard's still alive. We will find the proof we need, I know it._ **

**_I don’t think I say this enough, if at all, so I need you to know that I think about you every day. You take up a whole lot of room in my heart and I miss having you here annoying the fuck out of me. The squad often tell Eren stories about you and even though I know you’re alive, it still hurts like hell that you’re not here. I will bring you home to me one day and I’m sorry to keep asking this, but please just hang on in there for a little bit longer._ **

**_I love you (y/n)._ **

**_Levi xx_ **

You let out an elated sigh and flopped back on the bed holding the letter close to your chest. His letters were the one thing you had to look forward to and they always made your heart flutter with delight. Of course now knowing he had an expedition coming up made you worry also.

He may be known as humanity's strongest but that didn’t make the man _immortal_.

You also wondered who on earth took it upon themselves to kill Hange’s titans. You remembered Levi telling you in a previous letter that she had even named them and that most certainly made you chuckle. As for the boy Eren, you grew ever more curious about him. Levi mentioned him a few times in his letters, about how he was pretty sure the boy was shit scared of him and about how he was so hell bent on revenge against the titans. You hoped to meet him one day.

You sat yourself back up and reached over to your drawer, pulling it open. You placed it on top of the other letters that the ravenette had sent you with a glorious smile on your face before closing it. You appreciated that Levi was doing everything he could to get the proof he needed of your innocence but even you knew his hands were tied. What Levi didn’t know however, was you had your own men doing some digging out there, getting as much dirt as they could on Zackly and searching for Warner. You were going to bring that son of a bitch down one way or another.

And you were going to be with Levi again, no matter _what_ it took.

**2 months later**

“How many did they arrest?” You asked Brad, fidgeting in your seat behind the desk, trying to straighten your restricting black skirt.

“Five in total. I’m not sure how we’re going to go about getting them out of there.”

“Stupid idiots.” You huffed, leaning back in your chair.

“Well, they _did_ start the fight so it’s not going to be easy securing their release.”

You thought for a second “See if you can bribe the MP’s.”

“With what?”

“Gear. Tell them it’s specially made and the gas propeller is ten times faster.”

“But it’s _not_.” He said looking fathomed.

“ _They_ don’t know that.” You shrugged in response.

“When they find out, they’re gonna rain hell down on us.”

“And we’ll be ready when they do.” You smiled cheekily.

The brunette rolled his eyes and headed towards the door. He suddenly stopped when he opened it to find a young blonde girl with pigtails and her thumb in her mouth stood on the other side “Hello.” He said befuddled “How can we help you?”

She pulled her thumb from her mouth and spoke shyly “I’m here to see the queen. I have a compwaint.”

Brad turned his head and smiled at you. Your face was a picture. Never did you expect a young child to come knocking at your door with a _’Compwaint’_. You slowly stood and walked around your desk.

“Come on in.” Brad said and moved to the side. Her little legs ran in and she stopped in the middle of the room, placing her thumb back in her mouth. You glared at Brad as he shot you a toothy grin.

 _Kids_. You didn’t do kids. You weren’t sure how to interact with them and you always firmly believed that they were all the devils spawn, forgetting that you yourself used to be one.

You awkwardly knelt down on one knee so you were eye level with her “So... what’s the compwai – complaint?”

She pulled her wet thumb out of her mouth once again “Joshua pulled on my pigtwails and stole my noo noo.”

You gave the child a look of bewilderment as Brad tried to hold back the laughter.

“You’re – noo noo?”

“I think it’s like a comfort blanket or something.” The man helped you.

The young girl nodded “Yes. Can you beat him up and get it back?”

“Um... just out of curiosity – how old is Joshua?”

“Eight.”

“Oh, right – well you see – I can’t beat up an eight year old as it’s _really_ frowned upon by the adults.”

“But he has my noo noo!”

“Yes, and that is _very_ bad.” You waved her closer and she moved towards you “I’ll tell you a little secret though. All boys have this _really_ sensitive area between their legs. If you kick them there it makes them cry a lot. So, do that to Joshua and then tell him you’ll do it again if he doesn’t give you back your noo noo and I’m pretty sure he will return it and leave you alone for good.”

“Won’t I get in twouble?”

“Nah. If you do then you tell them I gave you permission and that they can come and see me.”

“Thank you queen.” She ran at you and gave you a hug. You remained absolutely stiff as a board with your eyes wide.

“Well isn’t that just the _cutest_ thing!”

You instantly recognised the tawny haired woman's voice. She stepped in the room with a wide smile, wearing a brown hooded cloak.

“Hange?! What the _fuck_ are you doing here?!” You gently shoved the kid off you, jumping up and running towards her, wrapping your arms around her and squeezing her tight.

“Language in front of the child (y/n)... and It’s good to see you.” She smiled at you as you pulled back.

“Hey kid, c'mon, let’s leave the ladies to it.” The girl ran towards Brad and took his hand as he escorted her out the room, closing the door behind him.

“Wow, this is just so surreal.” You said as you stepped over to your desk, leaning against it.

“Over a year. It’s actually gone pretty quick.” Hange took a look around, nosing at items on the shelves.

“So what brings you here?” You asked curiously.

She placed an ornament she had picked up and inspected back down before turning to face you with a serious expression “I’m afraid I only bring bad news.”

“Levi?” You quickly shot at her.

“He’s fine – well – he’s not but – ”

“Hange?”

“He’s going to kill me for doing this – but he needs you (y/n).”

You pushed yourself away from the desk, a worrisome look upon your features “What happened?”

“You might want to sit down – ”

“Just tell me.”

A deep sigh from Hange and a pause.

“They’re dead (y/n). His entire squad is dead.”

A heart-wrenching silence filled the room as the news sunk in.

_Petra_

_Oluo_

_Gunther_

_Eld_

Gone.

They were all gone. Not just Levi’s team. Not just his friends. But his _family_. He would be suffering. Tormenting himself. Hange was right – he needed you.

“Take me to him.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, fluff and soft smut incoming :)

_ So many _ times Levi had been there for you when you needed him most and the  _ one _ time he needed you, you weren’t there. You couldn’t help the regret that was eating into you as Hange rode you both in the dead of the night to the secret headquarters that only few people knew about.

Of course you were hurting too. Eld, Gunther, Petra and Oluo were all gone. They were your friends too. Your family. But Levi had known them so much longer than you and even though he would never care to admit it, you knew he would be  _ absolutely _ heartbroken.

You kept your hood up on your black cloak as you arrived in the yard. It was risky you being out in the open like this but you were willing to take a chance for Levi. You would do anything for him.

“Crap, the lamps are still on in the main hall.” Hange said as she jumped off the horse “I’m sorry, I was hoping everyone would be asleep by now.”

You climbed down and lowered your hood, taking a look at the building “It’s fine. Which room is Levi’s?”

Hange pointed upwards “That one there.”

You could see a dim light flickering in the open window she was pointing at. You walked towards the building, avoiding the front door.

“Where are you going?” Hange asked puzzled.

“I’ll climb up. Can’t risk being seen.” You whispered “You keep everyone busy inside.”

“You know, I forget that you used to be a thief. Just – don’t slip and fall.”

You quirked your brows at her “Get going.”

Hange nodded and headed inside as you began your ascent up the tall building. Thankfully there were plenty of places for you to grip your hands and feet. It had been a little while since you had done something like this and you were a little out of practice, plus your jet black pencil skirt was slightly restricting your movements.

You eventually reached the window and carefully slipped yourself inside. You quietly landed your buckled boots on the hard flooring and immediately noticed the Captain at his desk, with his head resting in his arms. Papers were strewn everywhere untidily, which was an unusual sight. He wasn’t even aware of your presence which was odd behaviour for someone who was constantly on alert. But then you noticed the empty bottle of whisky that was sat on the end of his desk. You had never known Levi to drink excessively, only in moderation. All the signs of a broken man were there and it pained you to no end.

You stepped around his desk and leaned over, gently running your fingers through his charcoal locks. He fidgeted slightly in his seat at your sudden touch. You then reached over and took hold of his hand, the ravenette groaned as you stroked the top of it with the tip of your thumb.

You leaned into his ear and whispered softly “Levi.”

He immediately darted his head up completely disoriented, his tired ash orbs darting around the room before eventually settling on his hand that you held and then slowly up to your look of concern. His drained features looking somewhat flummoxed.

“Is this real?” He asked as if he had seen you so many times in his dreams that he couldn’t distinguish them from reality.

You smiled sadly as you squeezed his hand and climbed onto his lap. You pushed his charcoal fringe back gently before sliding your fingers down to his cheek, gently grazing it with your thumb. The whites of his eyes burned red as his steel orbs took in the sight of you.

“I’m here.”

You whispered and closed the distance between you both. Your lips came into contact with his in a beautiful splendor. A delightful tenderness that was filled with sadness.

A tear rolled down your cheek as you began to cry into the kiss “I’m  _ so _ sorry.” You said as you pulled back for a quick breath but soon met his lips again keenly.

This  _ wasn’t _ how you wanted to see him again. You wanted it to be a happier time. But you also couldn’t help but feel elated at being this close to him again either.

He eventually parted his lips from yours “I’ve missed you  _ so _ fucking much.” He said as he wiped away a tear from your stained cheek.

You pulled his head into your chest and held him as he wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tight. Proof to him that you were real and he wasn’t imagining things.

“Why did this happen?” You asked and Levi leaned back to look at you “They were so strong.”

“It wasn’t a normal titan that killed them. She was like Eren, able to transform, smart, experienced. We had her (y/n), we _fucking_ _had_ her but… ”

His voice trailed off as he remembered the events. You could see the anguish and suffering in his eyes. He was holding himself accountable.

“ _ Don’t _ .” You pressed your forehead against his and looked at him with admancy “Don’t you  _ dare _ blame yourself.”

“I sent them in that direction.”

“You weren’t to know.” You gently kissed his cheek.

“Eren trusted in me.”

“You couldn’t have possibly predicted what would happen.” You gently kissed his nose.

“I let them all down.”

“What do you do when you feel like you’re falling apart?”

He paused at your question. He remembered you asking him the exact same question the day you broke down on him.

“I pick myself back up and start again.”

You nodded with a smile and kissed his lips once again before pulling back and letting out a defeated sigh “I have to go.”

“Stay. Just a couple of hours.”

You chuckled “That’s breaking the rules.”

“ _ Fuck _ the rules. I haven’t seen you in over a year.”

You smiled sweetly and traced your index finger down his cheek and continued downwards, stopping at the chain that rested around his neck. You pulled it out from under his top and ran your thumb along the silver heart charm.

“You’re wearing it.”

“Every damn day.” He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through your locks “Your hair’s longer.”

“Yeah. I haven’t really had the time to get it cut.”

“I guess you must be busy now that you’re  _ Queen _ of the Underground.”

“Oh my god, don’t.” You leaned into the crook of his neck and giggled.

“That’s a fucking  _ stupid _ name.”

He shifted in his seat with you remaining on top and groaned slightly in pain.

You immediately cocked your head up with a concerned look on your face “You’re hurting.”

He sighed “Yeah, damaged my leg saving Eren’s ass.”

“You should of said something – I’ll get off –”

“No.” He pulled you back down as you tried to stand “It’s worth the pain to have you sat in my lap – speaking of which –  _ how _ did you get here?”

Your mouth opened then closed again and you gave him a sheepish smile.

“Shitty glasses. I’ll be having words with her.”

“No, you’ll be  _ thanking _ her for bringing me to you.”

You spoke with flirt and teased his lips with your own, keeping a short distance, earning a grunt from the Captain at your little game.

“Stop teasing brat.”

You smiled and pulled him in, kissing him passionately as his hands wound round to your backside. The sorely missed heat between you built up as he pulled your body hard against him, your hands sliding along his cheeks and through his dark tresses as you drank in the taste of each other. Provocative moans rose up through your throat as you writhed against the raven. He squeezed your backside roughly causing you to press further into his swelling groin.

“I love you so much.” You whispered as your hands trailed down his chest and to his trouser buckle.

Levi’s calloused hands lifted your skirt as you desperately undid the buckle and zipper. The Captain vigorously stood with you in his arms, ignoring the pain in his leg and set you down on his desk, his hands grabbing at your panties and pulling them down to your ankles so you could kick them off. You swiftly pulled his trousers and boxers down as he kissed you fervently. Once he was free, he lifted you once again and sat you both back in your original positions in the chair.

One of his hands slipped between your legs whilst the other kept a firm grip around your waist. You gasped and threw your head back satisfyingly as he slowly slipped two of his digits into your incredibly slick folds, curling them and stimulating you blissfully.

Your lips met once again with keenness as your uncontrollable desire for him was sending an almighty wave of pleasure through your body. You grabbed at his hand from between your legs and pulled it out the way. You took a tender bite into his bottom lip as you lifted yourself slightly and guided levi into your throbbing entrance.

You paused for a moment and looked into his glimmering graphite orbs, your hands taking both his flushed cheeks as you gazed at him lovingly. You leaned into his lips and converged them together as you began to move your hips to a steady rhythm whilst Levi kept a strong hold of your waist.

Both of you gasping and whispering “ _ yes _ .” and “ _ I love you _ .” between kisses as you pushed for the ultimate rubicon. A whole year or more without the slightest touch, to be this close to one another again, if only for a short while, to feel each other's lips, to have your bodys reconnect in the most intimate way was blissful. You pushed closer and closer to your rapture, struggling to hold back the delectable cries that were yearning to get out as your fingers carded through his ebony locks and your pace picked up. Your back arched as you rocked back and forth in perfect synchronization, the Captain taking in the sight of your beguiling flushed features.

Levi quickly grabbed your head the moment you began panting heavily and pushed his lips to yours as both your body’s began to shudder delightfully, stopping your scream of ecstasy, causing you to moan wonderfully against his lips.

You swiftly collapsed into his hold, burying your head into the crook of his neck whilst you and he caught your breaths. Levi ran his fingers through your hair as you sighed.

“We should definitely do that again sometime.” You said, your voice muffled against his skin.

“ _ Soon _ . We’ll definitely do it again soon.” He promised breathlessly.

You pulled back and looked at his darling ash orbs. He looked so drained. So tired “You need to sleep.”

“I have paperwork to do.”

“Nope. That can wait. Let’s get cleaned up and then I’m putting you to bed for once.”

His brows raised at your cheek “If you say so my Queen.”

Rolling your eyes, you slapped him on the shoulder and giggled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips once more. But the smile on your lips began to fade when you looked at him once again. Your forehead crinkled and eyes filled with sadness.

“What is it?” He asked as you took hold of his necklace and began playing with it.

“It’s just – I just realized that I’m going to have to say goodbye to you again and I have no idea how long for.”

Silence filled the room. The Captains eyes inspected your upset features. You continued to play with his necklace, refusing to look up at him because you knew the moment you did, the flood gates would open. Unfortunately, Levi tilted your chin up and forced you to look at him.

“I’m sorry.” His heartfelt apology did it and your bottom lip began to quiver, eyes filled with water “C'mon. Don’t cry.” He said as he pulled you down and hugged you tight.

“I’m sorry. I’m meant to be here for you and instead I wind up being a crybaby.”

“You are here for me – and crushing my damn leg.”

A small smile crept up on the Captains lips as you giggle-cried into his shirt. He completely understood what you meant. It was going to be just as hard for him to let you go again. He didn’t want it to be another year or more. He was tired of waiting for good news to come your way, when there was a small chance that it  _ never _ would. He wanted to see you laughing and crying like you were now. Return to you that feeling of freedom you had when you were with him. He was your life-line and you were his. He loved you so fucking much – there was no way he was going to make you wait;  _ not again. _

“We’ll arrange something so we can see each other more often.” He said unexpectedly and your head shot up.

“Really? We can do that?”

“It’s not the wisest idea but – I don’t care. I don’t give a shit if it’s risky. We risk our lives out there every fucking day. My squad did the same and died. Every moment I can have with you, I’m going to fucking cherish.  _ Bollocks _ to Zackly and the MP’s.”

You smiled adoringly at Levi’s stoic profile and angry tone “Well, how about rather than write once a month, we see each other? I mean – it was pretty easy for me getting here without being seen.” You shrugged.

“Okay. We’ll try it.” He took your hand and placed his lips to them, lingering momentarily “I’m  _ really _ going to need you to get off my leg now, it’s fucking killing me.”

It didn’t take long to get cleaned up and Levi settled into bed. It was a little easier to say goodbye, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before you saw him again. You waited until you heard his soft snores before placing a sweet kiss to his forehead and wishing him sweet dreams.

You took your leave back out the window you came in from where Hange was waiting for you patiently. She rode you back to the Underground in the middle of the night and you both said your goodbyes with a tight hug.

Feeling completely worn out you headed to your room, only to find Brad in your office waiting for you.

“Where the  _ hell _ have you been?” He said, annoyance in his tone.

“I had somewhere I needed to be – what is it?”

**A pause.**

“It’s Warner, we found him.”


	32. Chapter 32

It took over a week for a plan to be made as to how exactly you were going to get to Warner. Information that you were given explained he was in a secluded area in which other Military Police resided. Unfortunately you were also delayed in your plan due to unforeseen circumstances in Sina. Rumours of titans running loose and people being in disarray over a colossal titan in the wall had spread. The Underground suffered minimal damage from the quakes but the people were still shaken from the events that had unfolded.

You knew Levi would be up there somewhere sorting out the mess and more aware of what was going on than anyone. You just hoped and prayed that he was okay. As much as you wanted to inform him of the news of Warner’s whereabouts, you decided it was best not to involve the Survey Corps as they were probably in enough trouble as it was.

This was your fight and the Less you involved Levi, the better.

You readied yourself with a team and made your way to the designated area. The secluded spot was a plot of farmland, none of you sure just why Warner and a bunch of MP’s were hiding out there. You chose to travel in the night wearing your hooded cloak, keeping your face hidden. There was a high chance the MP’s would know your face and it was important that you kept your identity a secret.

After all, you were supposedly  _ dead _ .

“Guys, make sure you keep your hoods up. You can’t let them see you.” You ordered as you all hung back in the empty field.

Lights from flamed torches could be seen in the distance and mens laughter could be heard. Brad remained by your side as you and the group snuck towards the farm gate. A fenced area surrounded the land as you all pressed your backs against it. The men awaited your orders as you peeked around the corner through the gate.

Some MP’s were sitting around a fire swigging drink from their bottles, a couple were loitering around, assumedly on watch. You searched their faces for the one man you were here for but there was no sign of him. A farmhouse at the far back had lights flickering inside, there was a possibility he was in there.

You pivoted and looked to Brad and the other men and kept your voice to a low whisper “Okay, there’s five of them round the campfire and two each end of the farm. Brad and I will take the two out, the rest of you will take the fuckers round the camp. We do this as quietly as possible, we don’t want to attract attention. No killing, got it?” All hooded men nodded in response and readied their rifles “Wait for our signal, then move in.”

You waved your hand to Brad and he followed behind you as you both snuck around the back “You know, you sounded  _ just _ like the Captain back there.” Brad whispered as you both stopped by a big gap in the fence.

You chuckled lightly “I guess he taught me well.”

You ran over to the other side of the fence, keeping low and looked through the gap to check the mens positions.

“So, you guys gonna get married?”

Your eyes darted back to the brunette  _ “What?” _

“Oh c'mon, you two are perfect for each other, you’d be  _ mad _ not to get hitched.”

“Why does  _ everyone _ keep saying that? No one is perfect and marriage is seriously the  _ last _ thing on my mind right now.”

“What about kids?" He snorts "I can just imagine little Levi’s with moody faces running around – ”

“Can we  _ not _ talk about this right now?!” You whispered loudly, clearly flustered by the man's questioning.

“Sorry.” He said as he lifted his rifle to his shoulder and readied himself.

“You take the guy on the left, I’ll take the one furthest away.”

“You sure?” He questioned, taking a peek at his target.

“Yeah. I’m fast on my feet and haven’t got a rifle to slow me down.”

“In that case – ladies first.”

You nodded before pushing yourself off the fence and carefully slipping through the gap. You remained still as you waited for Brad, keeping your eyes out. All of the MP’s were completely oblivious to your presence. The brunette placed himself beside you and you pointed towards the man he was to take out to his left, kicking his feet in the dirt boredly. Brad started his movement as your eyes shot in front of you. Your man had his back to you right down the other end of the farm, which was ample opportunity for you to make your move.

You kicked off and bolted into a run, the cold air from your fast paced movement reddening your cheeks and causing your hair to blow furiously behind you. Brad had approached his guy and slammed the butt of his rifle into his face, knocking him out.

Your guy only realized that shit was about to hit the fan when you were inches away from him. He didn’t have a chance to turn before you had jumped, wrapped your legs tightly around his waist and twisted your body, throwing him down to the floor with you landing on your back. Your left arm wrapped around his neck whilst your legs locked around his, you used your free hand to pull on your other arm, restricting the man of breath as he struggled to break free from your grasp. It took a few seconds and a fair bit of strength but he eventually went limp and fell unconscious.

You immediately signalled Brad with a thumbs up and he did the same for the men waiting. They burst through the gate with their rifles aimed at the men around the camp. They had no chance to retaliate and were forced to remain seated with their hands up, one of your men clearing them of their gear one by one.

You stood yourself and headed towards the camp, meeting Brad along the way “Wow. You gotta teach me that move one day.” He said admiringly.

You ignored him and walked up to the men who all had guns pressed to the back of their heads, keeping your face hidden under your hood “Warner. Where is he?” You barked.

“In the house.” One of the men replied shakily.

You looked over at the house that was lit up like a christmas tree and began to pace over to the front door. But a noise from the back of the building caught your attention. You heard something clutter and crash and a shadowy figure appeared, bolting towards the gate.

It was him. You knew it.

Your eyes darted over to Brad “Rifle.”

He complied and immediately threw the rifle in your direction and you caught in your grasp. You lifted it and aimed it directly at his right leg. Closing one eye, you took the shot. The bullet fired straight into the back of his calf and he went crashing down into the dirt covered floor screaming in agony.

You lifted the gun and rested it over your shoulder as you strolled in the man's direction. He was holding the wound whilst shuffling back to get away from you as you got closer.

“You fucking  _ shot _ me! Are you  _ crazy _ ?!”

“Paybacks a bitch.” You said dryly and pulled your hood down to reveal yourself to the man who had a massive hand in destroying your life.

His eyes widened in shock and his voice trembled “Y – you’re supposed to be dead!”

“Seems I have a knack for not dying when I’m supposed to.” You bent down, reloaded the gun and Warner began to panic the moment he heard the click.

“I – I was just doing as Zackly ordered! It was all his idea! I swear!”

“Oh, I already know that. But you see, the man is  _ really _ hard to get to and well – a girl's gotta start somewhere you know?” You said sardonically, lifting the rifle and aiming it at his head, putting the fear in him.

“He has a ledger!” He cried out and threw his bloody hands over his face “I’ll tell you where it is, Just please –  _ please _ don’t kill me!”

You lowered the gun and looked into his panicked eyes as he lowered his hands “A ledger?”

“Yes! It has all his deals written in it! Names, the money he’s paid, everything!”

“Where?” You lifted the gun again.

“His quarters! He keeps it locked in his top drawer!”

“What kind of fucking  _ idiot _ writes down all their shady deals?”

“He fucking does! I’ve seen it! The day he and I made a deal to capture you!”

You thought back to that day. The day that set off the catastrophic events of no longer being able to be with the man you loved and the life you had that was suddenly ripped from you.

“Did he pay you to kill the kid?”

“Y – yes.”

“Does the ledger ever leave his drawer?”

“He can’t know what I’ve told you. He’ll kill me –”

“ _ Does the ledger ever leave his drawer _ ?” You repeated wrathful.

“Yes! When he goes out, which isn’t very often!”

That was it. That was the leverage you needed. That ledger was proof of your innocence and his crimes. Now all you needed was to get to it.

You placed the gun back over your shoulder and stood, pulling your hood back up “You don’t speak a  _ word _ of this to anyone. You haven’t seen me. What occurred tonight never happened. You tell your men that,” You glared down at him, the man clearly shaken from the encounter “If I hear even a  _ whisper _ that you’ve said something, expect another visit from me – only next time, the bottom of this barrel won’t be so cold,” You spat, pressing the rifle against his chest “I suggest you stay here if you want to keep breathing.”

You pivoted and headed back towards your men, giving them the heads up that it was time to leave. They kept the MP’s gear and guns, strolling out of the farm with you.

Brad chased after you “Well? Did you get the info you needed?”

“Yes.” You replied simply.

“And?”

You stopped and turned towards him, determination in your hues “And I need you to set up a meeting with Commander Erwin. It’s time to bring that bastard to his knees.”


	33. Chapter 33

**2 weeks later**

Brad had followed your orders and set up a meeting with Erwin. Obviously the man was incredibly busy, so it meant you would have to wait until he was able to visit you in the Underground. Of course your patience was wearing thin. You wanted to bring Darius down as soon as possible. You wanted to be free and  _ most _ importantly – you just wanted to be with Levi.

You had a plan. You just needed to confirm it with the Commander. Yes it was a crazy ass idea, but your options were incredibly limited and there were only two ways you were going to get your hands on that ledger.

This night, you relaxed on your bed staring up at the darkened ceiling in your pitch black room. Erwin was supposedly coming by in the morning. You ran the plan through your head over and over again, trying to find another way round, an easier way round but in all honesty, not one of your ideas was going to be  _ ‘easy’ _ .

After much contemplating and wondering, you eventually nodded off in your position. Your chest rising and falling with each soft breath, your lips slightly parted and arms resting across your tummy. The house creaked in the dark silence, a noise you eventually got used to and learnt to ignore.

You were half way between sleeping and awake when you felt your mattress dip. Turning your head slightly, you let out a long sleepy sigh. You became more roused to a presence when a warm breath tickled against your cheek before ghosting your lips.

Your eyes instantaneously darted open as your lips made contact with someone's velvety smooth own and their hand gently rested against your right cheek. After overcoming the initial shock of being woken in this way so abruptly, you found yourself melting into the kiss, closing your eyes and savouring it.

_ Those lips _ – you  _ knew _ those lips. You knew the gentle feel of the hand that held your cheek.

Your hands lifted and ran through his soft tresses to the back of his neck and you pulled him down. His free hand slammed into your feathered pillow to stop himself from falling on top of you and crushing you.

“Levi.” You gasped between the kiss, unable to see the raven in the unilluminated room.

“I’m here.” He confirmed in a soft whisper before pressing his lips firmly against yours and kissing you passionately.

Eventually you both stopped for breath and pressed your foreheads together.

“You shouldn’t be here.” You purred.

“And  _ you _ shouldn’t have gone after Warner without informing me.” He spoke dryly.

There was a long silence as Levi took hold of your hands and slid them down from his neck.

“Oh – you uh – you heard about that huh?”

“You shot him?”

“Wow, Brad has the  _ biggest _ mouth.”

You dug your palms into the mattress and sat yourself up, leaning over and igniting your oil lamp. The room lit up and you turned to face the Captains displeased eyes.

He was pissed at you.

“Okay, before you start mouthing off at me about how I shouldn’t have made a plan without you, just understand that you and the regiment were pretty busy at that point and I couldn’t risk losing Warner. I had an opportunity, I  _ had _ to take it.”

“What if something went wrong? What if you got hurt again?”

You rolled your eyes in response “Well I  _ didn’t _ did I? Plus I got the information I needed.” You pouted sweetly at him, enough to make his heart melt.

He let out a dejected sigh “Tsk, Fine. But  _ don’t _ do anything like that again without coming to me first.”

“Promise! Now kick your boots off and get over here. I need a hug.”

“You’re such a child.” He did as you told him to and shuffled onto the bed next to you.

You nuzzled your head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around you securely “So, you here to stay until Erwin gets here?”

“Erwin won’t be coming.” He said nonchalant.

_ “What?!” _ You bolted up and looked into his tired orbs “But I can’t go ahead without his consent!”

“He’s out of action for a while.”

_ “Why?!” _ You asked, your features gazing at the Corporal irately.

“He got his arm chewed off by a titan.” He tilted his head towards you.

“Oh – well that’s understandable – is he okay?”

“He’ll be fine.” He replied as nonchalant as ever.

“What the hell happened?” You asked as you shifted yourself so you were next to Levi, resting your head against the wooden headboard.

“He was saving Eren’s ass – again.”

You looked at him concerned “What’s going on out there Levi?”

“Well... we caught the female titan but she protected herself in a crystal stasis which we  _ can’t _ get into. Turns out two cadets from our regiment were  _ also _ titan shifters. They kidnapped Eren and a girl named Historia who is also in our regiment using a fake name and is  _ apparently _ the daughter of a noble named Rod Reiss. An entire village turned into titans – or so we believe – a hairy monkey is on the loose and pastor Nick knows more than he’s letting on – oh – and I got a new team of brats – which is exactly what they are.”

You looked at him dumbfounded. That had to be  _ the _ most you'd ever heard come out of Levi's mouth in one go “Wow.”

“It’s been busy.”

“You don’t say?”

There was a long pause as you tried to digest all the information Levi had thrown at you.

“Anyway, let’s get down to business.”

“Sweetie, as much as I _love_ having sex with you, I’m a little too tired for that right now.”

He quirked a brow at you “I didn’t mean that sort of business idiot.”

“Oh.”

“What do you know about Zackly?”

You repositioned yourself and jumped onto your knees excitedly, making the bed shake at your movement “Zackly has a ledger.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Apparently he writes all his deals down in it. Absolutely everything – including the MP’s he paid off, the young kid he sent to kill me  _ and _ his plans with Warner.”

"Who the  _ fuck _ writes all their shady ass deals down?"

"I know right?!"

“And this information is legit? How do you know Warner’s not lying?”

“Oh trust me, he literally screamed it out. He wasn’t lying.” You smiled cheekily.

“Where is it?” He asked, keeping his deadpan gaze on you.

“There’s the problem. He keeps it locked in his desk draw.”

“Tsk. Can’t exactly break into his office.” You raised your brows and smirked at his moody glare “ _ Don’t _ even think about it.”

“Don’t worry handsome, I’m not that stupid. Warner  _ did _ say however, when Zackly goes out, he carries it on his person.”

“Zackly hardly ever goes out.”

“True. But that can be arranged.” You leaned forward and teasingly ran your fingers up his chest.

“How so?”

“That’s where I need  _ your _ help.” You said as you positioned yourself so you were straddling him.

Levi looked at you displeased “You know how much I hate the man right?”

“I know.”

“And how hard it’ll be for me not to beat the living  shit out of him?”

“I know.”

“Yet you  _ still _ want me to arrange a meeting with him?” He asked knowingly as his hands gently slid along the outside of your thighs.

“Yep! Preferably out in the open.”

“And how  _ exactly _ do you plan to get the ledger?”

He finally asked and you knew he wasn’t going to like your reply. You tilted your head to the side and looked into his darling ash orbs that were holding curiosity. You quickly pecked him on the cheek and gave him the best reassuring smile you could muster.

“I’m going to steal it from him in the street.”

“And risk being seen by him?” He asked at your insane notion.

You leaned forwards and pecked his lips “You’re forgetting something.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

“I have the nimblest little fingers," You said as you lifted your right hand in the air, holding the necklace you had gifted Levi with during your separation "and I'm a  _ damn _ good thief."

“Tch. Stupid brat.” He said as he pulled you down and kissed you vigorously.

You may have told him sex was off the cards but after the move you had just pulled? The Captain just couldn’t control his desire for you.


	34. Chapter 34

**1 month later**

Dark clouds enveloped the sky, heavy droplets of rain causing ripples in the puddles. The perfect weather for you to look less conspicuous amongst the citizens of Sina. Your black hood hiding your delicate features as you inspected the people and the environment around you.

A few MP’s loitering but paying no mind to who or what was around them. Children jumping in the puddles much to their parents dismay. People buying fruit and veg, piling them into their brown paper bags. A stall selling trinkets and jewellery. There sat on a red, velvet cushion, were stunning silver and golden charms.

A warm smile crept up on your lips. You always wondered where Levi was getting your charms from.

Your gaze averted to the other side of the square as your ebony locked hunk of a man strolled in with a  _ thunderous _ look on his wet handsome features. Beside him the blood curdling, grotesque male you had been avoiding for years. A wide smile on his disgusting lips. You noticed how Levi kept his hands hidden in his soaked trench pocket. How he was seemingly more tense than normal in the way he walked. How the muscles in his jaw clenched each time Darius spoke.

Not surprisingly, you found your own jaw clenching at the sight of the vulgar man. You observed as they strolled through the market, noticing Zackly’s hands were linked together behind his back. You pushed yourself away from the wall and began stalking the men, waiting for your opportune moment.

Whatever pack of lies the Captain had fed to the Supreme Commander to arrange this meeting, had clearly worked. It took time to even get an appointment with him and more time to make sure that this plan was carried out well enough so the bastard wouldn’t become suspicious. It  _ had _ to be believable.

You studied the bearded mans long jacket, looking for any sign of a heavy pocket; a rectangular dent in the form of a book. Sure enough you spotted exactly what you were looking for on his right pocket.

You searched your surroundings, looking for a corner you could slip around and disappear to without a trace once the deed was done, knowing that Zackly would soon notice his  _ ‘bible’ _ was missing, knowing that he would order Levi to chase after you.

Spotting a clearing, all you needed was for the Captain to lead him in your direction as you faked your inspection of the fruit on the stall you were stood by. Soon enough Levi changed direction to where you were hanging around and you spun a juicy looking orange round in your hand.

“I never got the chance to tell you how very sorry I was to hear of (y/n) (l/n)’s sudden death. Such a  _ waste _ of beauty and potential.” He said sardonically, causing the Captain to ball his hands into fists in his pocket.

If he wasn’t having to do this for your sake, he would have decked the asshole a long time ago. He remained silent to Darius’ clear intention to provoke him.

“Tell me something Levi,” He continued to look forward as the raven remained to his left.

“What?” At that point Levi had noticed you stood by the stall they were heading towards.

“Did she give herself to you willingly? Or did you take her as a prize?”

Your head immediately snapped in Levi’s direction. You heard the vile words that left his mouth. Saw the  _ furious _ look in the Captain’s stormy orbs. You had to make your move quick before Levi made a  _ huge _ mistake.

You dropped the orange you held purposely on the floor to distract Levi as they neared you. You bent down to pick it up and lifted yourself, throwing it back on the pile. You feigned stupidity and walked straight into Zackly, bumping his right shoulder hard and at the same time slipping your hand into his pocket and pulling out the desired item with ease.

“Watch where you’re going  _ peasant _ !”

He shouted back as you continued walking, sliding the ledger into the inside of your hooded jacket. You kept to a normal pace as you weaved through the crowd of people and soon enough turned the corner, disappearing out of sight.

You had hoped that it would take a  _ little _ longer before Zackly would notice your swipe but the moment you heard his panicked shouts, you had no choice but to burst into a run.

“My ledger! They’ve taken my ledger! All of you, find them  _ immediately _ !”

You needed to get as far away as possible, slipping round corners on the wet cobbles and making your way down back alleys. It wouldn’t just be Levi on your tail, Military Police would also be on the hunt and with any luck you would run into the Captain who would most certainly be  _ far _ kinder.

You neared a corner, about to turn right but a hand grabbed hold of your left wrist and yanked you the other way, forcefully throwing your back against a brick wall.

“Give me the ledger, quick.”

It was Levi. It took a few seconds for you to get your bearings and ignore the pain in your back where he had thrown you rather harshly.

_ So much for him being kinder. _

“I think the Captain’s got them!” You heard a man shout from the other end of the alley.

“(y/n)! The ledger! Now!” He urged in a whisper.

You slid your hand inside your jacket and pulled out the book, making a quick exchange before the men could see.

“I’m sorry about this.”

“Sorry about wha – ” Before you could finish, Levi had taken your arm, twisted you round and shoved you face first into the stone wall “Ow! Son of a  _ bitch _ !” You yelled as he pulled your arm behind your back and trapped you with his body pressed against the back of you, your face well hidden underneath your hood.

“Captain!” The MP eventually caught up and  _ ‘assisted’ _ the Captain by patting you down.

“Ask permission before you touch a woman you  **_fucking_ ** _ asshole!” _ You bellowed as Levi kept a firm grip on you.

“She’s clear Sir!” He saluted as a whole bunch of other MP’s came running and halted to a stand still.

Levi glared at the stationary men “Are your heads as hollow as those gun barrels? Keep looking you fucking idiots.”

Looking at each other they eventually started running off in each and every direction like a bunch of headless chickens. Levi rolled his eyes in disbelief at their stupidity. Once the coast was clear, he immediately released you to find he was faced with the deadliest scowl he had ever seen from you.

“Was all that really fucking  _ necessary _ ?” You said through gritted teeth, now sporting a small cut on your forehead.

“I had to make it believable.” The nonchalant look on his face only wound you up even more.

“Believable? You fucking  _ overdid _ believable.”

“Are you telling me off brat?”

“Don’t you fucking call me brat. You have  _ no _ right to call me a brat when what you just did was the brattiest thing ever – ”

Levi quickly silenced your whining by yet again shoving you against the wall, only this time he crashed his lips against yours in a smoldering, flavoursome kiss. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you moaned hungrily against his lips as he pushed his form into you. The man knew exactly how to shut you up.

He parted his lips from yours painstakingly slow “Have you finished?”

You bit into your bottom lip lustfully “For now.”

“I have to get back to the square. Hange is waiting for you near the gates to Trost.  _ Don't _ Take the streets. You need to head back through the Underground and make your way up the other side.”

“Damn, you sound so  _ sexy _ when you give orders.” You said sardonically, Levi's features remaining placid “Where is Hange taking me?”

He removed the ledger and returned it back to you “The secret headquarters. Wait for me there. Erwin will be meeting us in the morning to discuss plans.”

“Is it safe for me to be going there during the day?” You queried.

“There’s only a bunch of idiots there. They’ll have no clue who you are.” He pushed himself off you and took a step back “And I’m sorry for hurting you.”

You quirked a brow and smiled coyly “I’m sure you’ll make it up to me later.”

“Tch. Get going.”

You chuckled as you and Levi both headed off in opposite directions. You had it. The proof you needed. How this proof was going to be presented against Zackly, you had no clue, but it was nearly time. Time to face the man who turned your life upside down.

Time to fight for your freedom.


	35. Chapter 35

The rain poured and cold wind blew against your flushed cheeks as you arrived at the hidden headquarters. Your feet splashed the muddy puddles on the ground as you and four eyes jogged inside the building to get out of the freezing rain.

“In here (y/n).”

Hange guided you into the main kitchen. Scouts were sat around the table but immediately jumped up to yours and and the tawny haired woman's entrance.

“It’s okay kids. Captain isn’t here yet.” She said as she pulled her hood down and unbuttoned her soaked jacket.

They all remained standing with their curious eyes falling on you and of course you were looking at all of them slightly perplexed. Levi wasn’t kidding when he said they were brats. They were all so  _ young _ .

“I guess I’ll introduce you all. (y/n), this is Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie and Historia,” She said working her way around the table “everyone, this is (y/n). And yes Eren before you say anything, you  _ have _ heard of her and no, she  _ isn’t _ dead.”

“Would you like some food Miss?” Sasha asked with her mouth full, holding out a stick of bread.

“No… I’m good thanks.”

“Wow, she’s so pretty.” Jean whispered under his breath causing Eren to jab him in the side “Ow!”

“Don’t talk about her like that!” The emerald hued lad shouted.

“What the hell does it have to do with you what I say?!”

“She’s the Captain’s girlfriend you idiot!” Eren slapped his hand over his mouth immediately. Regretting revealing a truth that clearly wasn’t his to tell.

Silence filled the room, so much so that you could hear a pin drop. You raised your brows and smiled, undoing your jacket and pulling it off, your wet locks falling down your back.

“Well the cat’s out of the bag, so one of you might as well make me a brew. I’m guessing you all have a lot of questions.”

You weren’t wrong. A million questions were thrown at you. Some about your past. Some about your time in the regiment but  _ most _ questions of course were about the Captain himself.

“Doesn’t the Captain scare you? I mean – that stare – honestly it makes me shudder every time.” Connie said, his eyes wide.

You chuckled “Nah. That’s just his permanent resting bitch face. You’ll get used to it.” You looked over at Mikasa who was glaring at you with intensity “Besides – I think he has fair competition.” You quirked a brow as you took a sip of tea and Hange burst into laughter.

“Has he asked you to marry him yet!?” Sasha jumped up excitedly, slamming her hands on the table and you practically choked on your tea at her unexpected question.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

Everyone’s head snapped in the Captain’s direction. Well – everyone except yours. You hoped to hell he didn’t hear what Sasha just said and continued to cough, doing your best to get your breath back.

“I thought I told you to take her straight to my room specs?” He barked as he removed his sopping trench coat, hanging it on the hook “And I thought I told you brats that I wanted this place spotless before I came back.”

You witnessed some cadets gulp, some look petrified and Mikasa look like she wanted to knock him into next week. You turned in your seat and smiled at the raven.

“It was my fault. I insisted I meet them.” Met with silence from him, you stood “Well, it was nice meeting you all.” You said before following behind Levi.

“It was nice to meet you too Miss.” Armin said with a smile.

“Get to work idiots.” You said, doing your best to mimic the Captain. Strangely, everyone stood and saluted you.

“Yes Ma'am!” They sung in unison and you grinned cheekily.

As you reached the top of the stairs, Levi stopped, turned and held his hand out for you to take. You did so willingly, your fingers intertwining and his thumb softly stroking your palm as he led you to his room.

“You okay?” You asked.

“Yes. Why?”

He pulled his keys out of his back pocket and placed them in the lock.

“You just seem – I dunno – did something happen with Zackly?”

“Apart from him being an asshole. No.” He replied bluntly.

He pulled you inside the room with him, shutting the door and locking it. You quickly kicked your muddy boots off, knowing Levi would complain if you got dirt on his floor.

You jumped slightly as you turned around to find the Captain stood directly behind you, his vehement gaze locked on you, underneath his wet ebony bangs.

“Uh – you  _ sure _ you’re okay?”

He let out a dejected sigh before very suddenly pulling you into his chest and simply holding you. You wrapped your arms around him in return, although you were slightly concerned about what was running through his mind.

“I love you.” He whispered resting his chin atop your head.

You smiled into his chest “I love you too,” You pulled back to look at him “but seriously – what’s wrong?”

There was a long pause as Levi studied your features. His facial expression giving absolutely nothing away.

“What Zackly said... about – ”

You quickly pressed your right hand to his lips, knowing exactly what he was going to say “I gave you my heart willingly Levi. You’re my end game. Even when this is over with Zackly, I’m coming back to you. There is nothing or  _ no one _ I want more in my life.”

Lifting his hand, he took hold of yours which covered his mouth and gently kissed it “I’ve made a lot of unwise decisions in my life. And I have to live with them – but you – you have made my regrets that little bit easier to live with... because without making those bad decisions, I may never have met you – not properly anyway – and I don’t  _ ever _ regret falling in love with you.”

“How far we’ve come huh?” You chuckled shyly with a deep blush before looking at him inquisitively “You remember when we first met properly and I told you I didn’t like you?”

“Yeah.”

“Well – I didn’t mean it.”

“Really? Well I didn’t like you.” He said honestly.

Your brows lifted in surprise “Oh yeah? And what do you think now?”

His lips quirked upwards and he shrugged.

“Eh, you’re alright.”

You giggled and slapped his shoulder “You’re such an ass.”

You gazed at his genuine, loving smile that you so rarely saw from him, your fingers ran through his wet locks from the pouring rain and you leaned in and gently kissed him.

“What’s really brought all this on Levi? Somehow, I don’t think it’s just Zackly’s comment.”

There was a pause as he lifted his hand and carefully traced his thumb along the small cut on your head.

“I guess – once all this is over with Darius – you won’t have a need to return to the regiment anymore and... ” He stopped himself.

You smiled and pecked his nose, his cheek and his lips before gazing into his darling ash orbs whilst holding his arms “Say it.” You urged.

“And I’m worried that you’ll leave me – but at the same time, I  _ want _ you to leave me, so you don’t have to go out there and fight titans – so I don’t have to worry about losing you. Maybe it’ll hurt less... but then again, nothing hurts more now, than when I’m apart from you.”

He shook his head, realizing how fucked up that all sounded. You wondered how long he had been thinking like this, torturing himself over you and what to do. Thinking of the best outcome for you both.

“You’ll give yourself a headache if you keep thinking like that,” You chuckled “plus you can’t have it  _ both _ ways sunshine.”

“I know... what do you want to do?”

You thought for a moment “I guess… I’ll just go where the wind takes me.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded “I mean,  _ right now _ – this wind is gravitating me  _ heavily _ towards you – but even if I decide not to stay within the regiment, it doesn’t mean that you and I can’t be together still – does it?”

“I guess not.” His brows creased in curiosity “Where’s the ledger?”

“Hange has it. She’s super interested in Zackly’s dodgy dealings.”

He chuckled lightly “Well – if she’s busy with that then I guess – we should get you out of those wet clothes.”

“Oh  _ really _ ?” You smiled coyly, sliding your hands up his arms and teasingly round the back of his neck.

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure you said something earlier about me making things up to you.”

You giggled as the Captain lifted you off your feet and carried you into the bedroom, carefully lowering you down onto the mattress, his fervent gaze taking in the sight of you. His fingers tickled underneath your top, slightly lifting it and his gaze fell on the two scars that rested alongside your abdomen, his thumb grazed along the life threatening scar you received the day everything went to shit.

“I was terrified I was going to lose you that day.” He said before placing his lips to it.

You ran your fingers through his locks and lifted your head to look at him slightly bemused with a smile “What is going  _ on _ with you today?” You half chuckled.

“What do you mean?” He pushed himself up and rested himself between your legs, his lips fluttering your neck with sweet kisses.

“You just seem –  _ hmm _ – ” He dragged his tongue upwards to your earlobe and nipped it, causing you to arch your back “Sensitive.”

“Am I not allowed to be?” He whispered, placing a chaste kiss to your cheek before ghosting his luxurious lips over yours. His hand sliding between your clothed legs.

“Yes.” You gasped deliciously, biting into your bottom lip “It’s cute.”

The ebony-locked male abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked at you with his deadpan expression “ _ Cute?” _ He parroted.

“Well yeah – you’re allowed to be cute too ya know?”

He rolled his eyes before closing the distance and kissing you passionately, earning a throaty moan of delight from you.

He quickly pulled back “Would you like me to run you a nice hot bath?”

You smiled cheekily “And make me a cup of tea for after?”

“Tch. Fine. But only because I owe it to you.”

You flopped your head back on the pillow and sighed contented as the Captain headed into the bathroom. You were going to make the most of this night with your boyfriend before Erwin arrived in the morning.

Tomorrow would be a day of uncertainty, but also you hoped the day you would be able to finally breathe again.


	36. Chapter 36

Not much sleep was had between you and Levi. Expecting him to be sat up doing paperwork all night, you were pleasantly surprised to find all his love and attention focused entirely on you. Long cuddles, sweet kisses and many a wave of pleasure he gave you. He just couldn’t keep his hands off you, as if he was making up for the many months you had been apart. Sex with him wasn’t just that. It was so much more. So intimate and so needed. He worshipped your body like art. Traced it like it was a canvas before leading you to a blissful heaven.

When you did eventually fall asleep in his arms, he just watched you. He couldn’t understand it. How you made him feel like this.  _ Why _ you made him feel like this? He loved you so much, maybe too much. He didn’t think it ever possible to feel this way about someone. He heard men tell their stories about the people they fell in love with but he always just brushed it off as idiocy. He didn’t believe that someone could give their whole being to another just through love, but he proved himself wrong. There you were, in his arms and yet – it  _ still _ didn’t feel enough.

He wanted more. So much more...

You were roused from your sleep by the clicking of a door and the rattle of china cups. A warm smile crept up your lips and you breathed out an elated sigh. You kept your eyes shut for a moment longer, relishing in the fact that you were in the comfort of Levi’s bed.

You heard the door to the Captains wardrobe open and something being pulled off the hanger before it was shut and feet shuffled over to you.

“You awake?” His velvet tone asked and you hummed in response “Ass up then. I made you tea.”

“Okay.” You replied sleepily and stretched your body out.

You peeled your eyes open, adjusting to the light in the room before your eyes immediately fell on the plain white shirt that was laid out on the bed for you before gazing over to the ravenette who was taking a seat at his desk. He quickly glanced at you before resting his eyes on his paperwork. You yawned and lazily swung your legs around, picking up Levi’s shirt and putting it on. You lifted the collar to your nose and breathed in his alluring scent.

He glanced up again as you headed into the bathroom, probably to freshen yourself up. He heard the sink tap turn, water gushing out and you yelp. You always were a bit heavy handed with taps, so much so that you’d end up soaking yourself from the backsplash.

You eventually reappeared and his guess was right. The middle of his shirt had a splash of water on it and he quietly chuckled to himself as you took a seat beside him at the end of his desk. He waited for you to get comfortable before he poured the tea into the china cups and slid one over to you.

“Thanks! It’s been a while since we’ve done this.” You said as you placed the rim to your lips and took a sip.

You weren’t really paying attention to the fact that the Corporal was staring at you. Taking in the sight of your beauty and how you held the china cup daintily with both hands. How you always licked your lips after every sip and had your keen gaze looking outside the sunlit window.  _ God _ he loved you. You lifted the cup and took another sip, enjoying the sweet taste of the Captains tea.

“Marry me.”

His sudden bland proposal had you spitting the tea across the other side of the room, splashing the paperwork and covering his already wet shirt you were wearing.

_ “Shit! Sorry!” _ You clumsily placed the cup down and stood abruptly “Should I get a towel? I should get a towel,” You walked towards the bathroom but stopped and turned “Actually I don’t think a towel will work, maybe I should go get a cloth from the kitchen? Yeah, I’ll go get a cloth,”

“(y/n).”

Levi tried to halt you but you carried on towards the door, stopping once again as you reached for the handle “Oh, silly me, I should get changed first. Can’t wander the corridors like  _ this _ ,”

“(y/n).” He slightly raised his voice but you still purposely ignored him.

“Where’s my clothes? I know I threw them down here somewhere last night,” You knelt down and looked underneath the bed.

“(y/n) sit the fuck down!” He bellowed and your head shot in his direction  _ “Please.” _ He pleaded less loudly.

Picking yourself up from the floor, you plodded back to the chair and plonked yourself down, your stunned orbs looking firmly ahead and not at your boyfriend.

“I didn’t mean to freak you out like that.” He said sincerely.

You eventually pulled your gaze on him, your hands slightly shaking and voice plainly nervous “I... um – I’m sorry for reacting like that. I just... I didn’t know what to say. I  _ still _ don't know what to say.”

“You don’t have to reply immediately. Think about it.”

You looked at him addled “Levi – what’s brought this on? Did you hear Sasha or has Brad spoken to you or something? The last thing I want is people putting ideas in your head – ”

“I  _ want _ to marry you.” He said with certainty “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. You and me – we just make sense and I want to make you happy.”

“By  _ marrying _ me?”

“Yes. You said it yourself, we’re endgame. I don’t want anyone else. I want to be the one that puts a ring on your finger and vows to be with you in sickness and in health.”

“Wow.” Your throat tightened with nerves as you swallowed and a dashing pink pooled your cheeks “I... I don’t know what to say – again.”

“Like I said – just think about it.” He spoke with nonchalance.

“I will... I’m sorry I don’t have the answer right at this moment. It’s just with everything that’s been going on – ”

Levi quickly reached over and took your hand “Don’t apologize. My timing is dreadful, I know that. I can wait.”

Levi had caught you completely off guard. Completely unprepared. And the way he asked you was most certainly questionable. But then again, this was Levi, always wise on the battlefield but has absolutely _no_ clue what he’s doing when it comes to expressing his love in such a prominent way. But in all honesty, you wouldn’t have him _any_ _other_ _way_.

After you both cleaned up the mess you’d made, you got yourself dressed and headed down to the kitchen where Erwin and Hange were waiting rather patiently, sat at the kitchen table reminiscing about past events.

Of course your attention immediately fell on the blondes arm as he stood; or should one say  _ lack _ of. Considering it had only been little over a month or so since the incident, Erwin was in pretty good shape and never failed to impress you.

“(y/n), it’s good to see you.” The tall man smiled and pulled a chair out for you.

“It’s good to see you to Commander. How are you holding up?” You asked as you took a seat next to him.

“Rather well. Although – I am struggling to write with my left hand it seems.” He chuckled.

Levi sat himself opposite you, next to Hange who had the ledger placed firmly in her hands. He reached out and snatched it from her, flicking through the pages.

“The man’s been busy.”

“So it seems.” Erwin said.

“So, we have the proof, the question is what we do with it?” The tawny haired woman questioned.

“It is indeed proof  _ but _ ... we need more.” Erwin straightened himself up in the chair.

You looked at him puzzled “More?”

“Yes. Anyone could look at that ledger and come to the conclusion that someone else wrote it. What we need is a full confession from the Supreme Commander,” His blue eyes looked directly at you “and we all know there is only  _ one _ person in this room he will happily boast to about it.”

_ “Fuck no.” _

Levi’s steely twin spheres scowled at Erwin’s clear suggestion. He and Hange knew exactly what the man was saying, but you? You were absolutely lost. Completely unaware that Erwin’s plan  _ heavily _ involved you and was a risky move indeed.


	37. Chapter 37

“So what are you saying?”

You killed the silence in the room with the one question Levi hoped you wouldn’t ask. He was  _ seething _ . Blood boiling.  _ Furious _ that Erwin would even consider putting you in such a dangerous position.

“(y/n) – I need  _ you _ to be the one that gets Zackly’s confession.” The blondes sky blue orbs held resolution, his thick brows knitted with determination.

He wasn’t joking.

“B – but you need witnesses. His confession to me won’t stand – ”

“I have a plan, but in order for it to work, I need you to be alone with Darius.”

_ “Alone?” _ You emphasised completely dumbfounded.

“Yes, it will require your capture and for you to be placed in the hands of the supreme Commander… I’m sorry to ask this of you but I see no other way.”

Feeling incredibly apprehensive about the insane idea and the thought of being alone with the man made your stomach roll. You actually wanted to vomit.

Erwin continued.

“I cannot however guarantee that he will not hurt you in the time it takes for you to get his confession.”

Placing your elbows on the kitchen table, you rubbed your hands over your face, doing your best to process what Erwin was asking of you “Say I get the confession – where the hell are the witnesses going to be? Where the hell are  _ you _ going to be?” You looked at the Commander with creased brows.

“After your capture, there is no doubt in my mind that Zackly will have you transferred to his quarters. He has his own personal guards which we will easily remove the moment you are in there. We will be waiting and listening outside – as soon as you get his confession, we will immediately move in and place him under arrest.”

“Listening outside?” The Commander nodded “But until then, let the man do whatever the hell he wants to me?”

Levi shuddered at your words. His own stomach rolling. He wanted you to say no. His head was  _ screaming _ for you to say no. His eyes were locked firmly on yours and you eventually looked at him. At first it was look of worry, but he soon felt a pang in his chest the moment that look changed to apologetic. You knew this would hurt him, that he couldn’t protect you even though he wanted to so fucking badly. But if Erwin saw no other way, then what choice did you have?

“I’ll do it.”

The ravenettes jaw clenched furiously as he pushed his chair back and stood, storming off up the stairs without a word. You in turn facepalmed the table, knowing full well that this was going to be a difficult conversation to have with the Captain.

Erwin stood and rested his hand on your shoulder “We have a few things to do before we make plans. Hange and I will return later.”

You groaned in response as Hange also stood and made her way around the table “He’ll come round (y/n).”

You lifted your head and let out a dejected sigh “I  _ really _ don’t think he will.”

You took a few minutes to contemplate to yourself just what exactly you had agreed to. You detested this idea just as much as Levi and you honestly didn’t know how to feel. First thing was first though. You had to speak with your boyfriend about it. So you made your way to his room, your heart thundering into your chest as you opened the door.

He was stood staring out the window, clearly thinking. Trying to come to terms with the fact that you were going to walk straight into Zackly’s hands. Not only was his body tense but so was the atmosphere.

You quietly closed the door behind you and pursed your lips, unsure how to approach him “Levi – ” You spoke softly, trying to make the best of a bad situation.

_ “Don’t.” _ He said abruptly “Don’t  _ ask _ me to be okay with this.”

Your eyes lowered to the floor “I’m not asking you to be okay with it. I’m not okay with it myself.”

“Then why the  _ fuck _ did you agree?” His back remained to you.

“Because I don’t know what else I can do –”

“You shouldn’t have to do  _ anything!” _ He raged and swung round, his normally placid look holding infuriation, his gunmetal orbs filled with hurt. You didn’t look at him, you didn’t dare look at him “You expect me to stand outside that fucking door and  _ let _ him put his  _ filthy _ fucking hands on you?! You expect me stand there and  _ listen?!” _

Your heart dropped at his words, feeling the full weight of his emotions and how much this idea affected him. Your eyes began to sting as water filled your ducts and dribbled down your cheeks unwantedly.

“Tell me what to do Levi.” You whispered, your gaze remaining trained to the wooden flooring “I don’t know what to do – I’ve waited so long to finally be free of him and... and now I have to do this just to prove my innocence. Just so I don’t have to play dead anymore,” You gazed up at the ebony-locked Captain, the anger in his features very quickly softened the moment he saw the distress in your eyes “Just so I can be with you – and it’s fucked up.”

He watched as you completely broke down in front of him. The tears streamed down your face uncontrollably. A wave of remorse overwhelmed him as he realized how selfish he was being. Not once did he consider how you were feeling. Of course it involved him but he wasn't the one putting himself in a room with a psychopath, risking everything just so he could feel freedom. It was you. He stepped forwards and took hold of you, gently leaning you into his chest, softly running his hand up and down your back.

“If there’s a better way t – then tell me Levi and I’ll do it.” You pleaded with him as you cried into his chest.

“I can’t just let you walk into his hands. I just can’t – knowing what he’ll do to you, knowing that he’ll hurt you.” He remained silent whilst you sobbed, your tears staining his tan shirt. One hand holding your head, the other smoothing up and down your back. Eventually he took your shoulders and pushed you back, so you’d look at him and your red, puffy eyes did so as he spoke softly “Unless we turn things in your favor.”

You sniffled and wiped your eyes with the back of your hand “What do you mean?”

“You’re a thief (y/n). If you can break in somewhere, you can break out. Use your experience against him.”

“I still don’t understand.”

He chuckled at the confused look on your delicate features “Make that prick  _ your _ hostage. Make him confess.”

Your gaze remained on him as your stomach began doing somersaults. The colour siphoned from your cheeks and your hands became clammy. The ravens forehead creased as he tried to figure out what you were thinking.

“You think it's a bad Idea?”

You swallowed hard, feeling nauseous “No – I think I’m gonna be sick – ”

You swiftly shoved Levi off of you and dived into the bathroom, slamming the door shut before violently vomiting down the toilet.

The Captain heard you retching and couldn’t help but pull a slightly disgusted face at the sounds you were making. He headed over to the bathroom door and gently knocked it.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” You called from the other side “think I just stressed myself out a little too much.”

“Can I come in?” He asked as you pulled the flush.

“You really don’t have to do that. I know you don’t like this sort of thing.” You coughed.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door. There you were sitting on the floor with your head over the toilet, your cheeks glowing from the retching, one hand holding your forehead, the other gripping the side of the basin. He walked over to the sink and grabbed a flannel, dampening it underneath the cold tap and rolling it before kneeling down beside you.

“Here.”

He took your wrist and slid your hand off your heated forehead and gently placed the damp flannel to your temple.

“Thank you. You really don’t have to do this for me Levi – ”

“In sickness and in health,” He quickly interrupted “even if we’re not married.”

Your eyes fell on his dashing orbs and you smiled at his sweet gesture. He was always there for you. Even when you were apart for so long, he was still there. Even when you argued, he still came to you. When you eventually face down Zackly, he would be there for you. There wasn’t a point in time where he wasn’t. From the moment you were left to fend for yourself, Levi had impacted your life in the most wonderous way.

And then it hit you. What  _ was _ there to think about? He said it himself, you and he make sense. He was perfect in every way. He was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with.

“Yes.”

His brows raised in question “Yes?”

“I’ll marry you.”

A genuine smile formed on his lips and his heart swelled with happiness “I’ll go get you a toothbrush.” He said simply before standing and walking out of the bathroom.

“A toothbrush?” You asked.

“Yeah. I’m not kissing you until you’ve washed your filthy mouth out.”

You couldn’t argue with that.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter does contain graphic descriptions of Grievous bodily harm/torture. Read at your own risk.

**1 month later**

Your wrists burned, nose stung, head throbbed, body ached as you sat in the chair, your hands restrained in rope behind you. You winced as you lifted your foggy head to survey your surroundings. The bright sun glared through the glass windows in front of you, momentarily blinding you whilst your eyes adjusted. The silhouette of a man sat at his desk came into shape. Soon enough you noticed his hazy grey beard, his circular oculars and dirty smile that quipped his lips the moment he realized you were awake.

“It’s about time dear.”

Your drowsy orbs followed his every movement as he stood and walked around his desk, picking up a plain dove handkerchief along the way.

“Imagine my surprise when one of my men came running in here to inform me that the girl I thought dead is in  _ fact _ very much  _ alive _ ,”

He stalked towards you and bent down, lifting the hand that held a hanky to your bloody nose. You immediately flinched and turned your head away, remaining silent.

“It seems you are just as good at your own little games,”

He placed his hand on your knee and you tried to kick out, unaware that your feet were also tied to the legs of the chair.

Things hadn’t gone to plan.  _ At all. _

Erwin stated that you purposely needed to be spotted and captured. You had to make it look accidental. Had to evade the Military’s capture for a few weeks. Make them believe that they were closing in on you. Make them think that you had slipped up. Levi told you to use your thieving skills as means of escape and take Zackly hostage, however, not one person factored in that you would be drugged up to the eyeballs, making you helplessly weak. The MP’s literally kicked the shit out of you and dragged you to the Supreme Commanders office in chains and right now, you were  _ completely _ out of it, your memories jumbled in perplexity. You did however know that it was Zackly in front of you and you were in a bad situation, you just had no clue how you got here and how the fuck to get out.

“I have waited so long for this.”

Darius stood and walked behind you. He very suddenly took a fistful of your hair and jolted your head to the right, causing you to hiss. His other hand moved any remaining strands away and exposed your neck. He crept his fingers along your skin and you tried to get away from him but he only gripped your hair tighter.

“Remain  _ still _ (y/n)!”

He moved his hand to his belt and pulled out a sharp edged blade and placed the tip to the side of your neck, just below your earlobe. Piercing your skin he dragged the knife downwards painfully slow. You bit into your bottom lip to keep from screaming out. Your eyes began to water through the agony of the icy tip tearing into you. He eventually pulled it back as you felt the cold, fresh blood trickle down your neck.

He bent down and whispered sadistically in your ear “I’ve  _ always _ wanted to taste you.”

Placing his tongue on the cut, he dragged it upwards. A whimper left your lips, eyes shut tight, your features screwed up in pain and disgust at Zackly’s savage violation. Soon enough your teeth clenched in a furious rage, eyes snapped open with adamancy as he released his tongue and moved his grotesque lips up to your ear. You didn’t care that he had a fistful of your locks as you jolted your head with such force, you cracked it straight into his nose, sending the cruel man stumbling and causing blood to drip from his nostrils.

He chuckled slyly, placing the hanky that was meant for you to his nose “There’s the feisty girl I wanted to meet.”

He stepped in front of you and raised the back of his hand, slapping it straight across your left cheek hard enough to give you whiplash. You could taste aluminium in your mouth and turned your head to look at Zackly with defiance before spitting blood onto his boots. Your move spurred Zackly to punch his fist into your gut. Completely winding you.

He leaned down “I want to see you squirm.”

His savagery went on for what felt like forever. He cut into your hands, arms and legs with the blade. Watching your features intently every time he inflicted pain on you. Your screams and cries echoed around the room each time the knife pierced your skin, his monstrous smile permanently plastered to his face.

You were growing tired. The drugs in your system very slowly fading, the pain becoming more apparent. Zackly once again slapped the back of his hand across your already bruised cheek and that was when you decided you’d had enough.

You let out an exasperated sigh before speaking weakly “Have you really got nothing better to do than beat on an innocent girl you  _ creep _ ?”

“You? Innocent?” He laughed “ _ Hardly _ dear.”

By this point your head was becoming less foggy and the truth of the reason for you being there pushed itself to the forefront of your mind “Can’t really say that you are either. I mean – that ledger of yours  _ really _ puts things into perspective.”

There was a long pause as it took the man a few seconds to register what you had said “Where the  _ fuck _ is it?” He growled, leaning down and placing his hands firmly on the arms of the chair.

Tilting your head and smiling threateningly you replied “It’s in safe hands.”

“How did you know about it?”

“A little birdy told me. You can’t trust everyone in the regiment Commander. Even  _ you _ should know that.”

You watched as his jaw clenched tight. Whilst you were keeping Zackly occupied in front of you, you were fiddling with the ropes that bound your wrists, loosening them bit by bit.

“Your boyfriend has it doesn’t he?” He clicked his tongue “Maybe I should have him dragged in here and tortured – ”

You laughed “You wouldn’t get within an inch of him before he’d take a knife to your  _ gutless _ face.”

Zackly very quickly forced his hand onto your throat and began to squeeze, your breathing becoming very restricted “You’re in no position to make idle quips.” He eventually removed his hand and stood over you as you gasped for air.

“No,” You replied breathlessly “I’m in  _ every _ position to make idle quips – and to defend myself from scumbags like  _ you _ .” You growled.

You pulled your hands from the ropes and swiftly reached forwards and grabbed the knife that was placed back in Zackly’s belt, pulling it out you lifted it and plunged it straight into his left leg. He let out an almighty scream and fell backwards onto the floor. With no time to hang about, you leant down and began untying the ropes that bound your feet to the chair.

As you fiddled with the ropes, Darius pulled the knife from his leg. Ignoring the blood that was pissing out, he pushed himself up, stumbling around before making his way to you. You just managed to free your feet as Zackly raised the knife, about to stab it into you. You rolled left off the chair and the knife went straight through the seat. You were still incredibly weak and began crawling to the nearest door but the man's hand gripped your foot and began dragging you across the wooden floor, your nails digging into the hardwood. You turned your body just as Zackly brought the knife down and grabbed his wrist with both hands.

The blade was just inches from your chest as you were losing the battle of strength.

_ “(y/n), promise me one thing.” _

_ Levi said, his hand gently brushing your cheek, your foreheads placed together and eyes shut after a wondrous kiss. _

_ “Sure.” _

_ The ravenette opened his eyes and placed a chaste kiss to the tip of your nose, causing you to giggle. _

_ “If anything goes wrong, or you feel like you can’t keep control of the situation,  _ **_don’t_ ** _ be stupid and  _ **_don’t_ ** _ be brave.” _

_ You leaned back and looked at his serious expression “What do you mean?” _

_ “I mean if you need me, you shout my name and I will put a stop to it.” _

_ “Yeah but that would mean I wouldn’t have his confession – ” _

_ “We’ll find another way. I’m not letting you risk your life for this.” _

_ You looked at him curiously “You have another plan?” _

_ “A plan B of sorts – and something Erwin won’t agree with.” _

_ “Levi.” You moaned. _

_ “Don’t worry about it. Just promise me.” _

_ You nodded with a gorgeous smile “Okay, I promise.” _

You groaned as you both fought against each other. Zackly was far stronger than you as the drugs in your system forced you to remain frail.

“How did you feel (y/n)? The moment you saw the note?” He goaded as he pushed the knife down further “I was hoping the young boy would do enough to scare you away from that place –  _ from him _ . That  _ runt _ doesn’t deserve you.”

You put your all into preventing the blade from entering your chest. You had to. Zackly was confessing. You needed to stay strong.

“But you didn’t fucking heed my warnings.”

“You didn’t have to have the kid killed!” You screamed as you tried so hard, the blade scraping the first layer of skin on your chest.

“He was weak. He would have broken easily. I  _ despise _ the weaklings.” He hissed and pushed harder.

_ “ _ **_Don’t_ ** _ be stupid and  _ **_don’t_ ** _ be brave.” _

You were losing as the knife pressed further into your chest, drawing blood “He was just a scared and frightened boy! You used him, you used Warner because you were too much of a  _ fucking coward _ to face me yourself!” Zackly stopped fighting against you for a moment, the blade remaining still against your chest “Let me tell you something Darius Zackly. These men only do your bidding because they’re scared of you! They’re scared of an  _ old, lonely _ man. Warner is terrified of you but when it comes to saving his own skin, he will give you up at the drop of a hat!”

He leant down, keeping the knife in place, his eyes boring into you sadistically “Warner told you about the ledger didn’t he?” He inspected your features and suddenly pulled the knife away, you losing grip on his wrist as he forced it to your throat “I always knew he would crack. I should have killed him when I had the chance. He’s a loose end... ” He leaned down to your features, his hot, foul smelling breath caused you to whine “I don’t like loose ends (y/n). I had him kill the boy and now I have to clear up yet again, all because  _ you _ are alive – ”

He pushed the knife further into your throat as you grappled his arms to try and get him off you. The doors to the room suddenly burst open. Zackly’s eyes darted forwards as men with rifles surrounded the room.

“It’s over Darius.” You heard Erwin’s commanding voice as he stepped in the room.

“What is this?!” He screamed furiously, confusion upon his features.

“This is called checkmate.”

You heard Levi’s incandescent tone as you struggled to get the supreme Commander off of you. But you needn’t of continued to fight as the furious ebon-haired male thundered towards him. His hand gripped the man by the scruff of his neck and he threw him off of you onto the floor harshly.

Levi didn’t stop there. He then picked up the knife that was dropped before gripping his hand on Zackly’s throat and lifting him off his feet, ramming him against the wall. The raven icy steel orbs bore into the Supreme Commander menacingly. His grip tightened around his throat the longer he glowered at him. Darius had a look of terror in his eyes, his face turning plum as he struggled for breath and grappled against the Corporals strength – and of course losing.

“Levi enough!” Erwin commanded, bringing him back to the real world.

He lifted the knife and slammed it into the wall, grazing Zackly’s ear in the process before releasing his grip, allowing the man to slump to the floor, coughing and spluttering for breath.

The Captain quickly turned his attention to you, stepping over and kneeling down beside your bloody and bruised body. Placing his hand behind your head, he lifted you up into a sitting position, pushing loose strands of hair behind your ear.

“Are you badly hurt?” He asked, his voice gentle and caring.

You shook your head in response and wrapped your arms around his neck, he in turn placed his other arm under your legs and lifted you gingerly. You rested your head into the crook of his muscular neck as he began to carry you out, ignoring Darius shouting all sorts of profanities at you for fooling him into a confession. Levi stopped beside Erwin, the blonde looking at you apologetically.

“You’ve done well (y/n). We’ll take it from here – thank you.”

You lifted your head and looked into his azure orbs, giving him a small smile before snuggling back into Levi’s neck and closing your eyes. You could relax now. You were safe. Safe in your now fiance’s arms.

“Is it over Levi?” You asked weakly as he carried you down the hall.

“It’s over (y/n).”

“Can I go home now?”

He chuckled “Sure. Which home though? It seems you have two.”

You let out a relieved sigh before replying “ _ You’re _ my home. I go wherever you go.”


	39. Chapter 39

Chambré, comfortable water cascaded down your naked form. The blood that stained your skin washed away down the drain. Your lids remained shut and head tilted back ever so slightly as you enjoyed the feel of the waterfall running through your messy tresses. You  _ willed _ for the water to wash away the filthy touch of a despicable man,  _ wished _ it would drown the horrible recollections that hounded your thoughts, hoped the water would hide the tears that were rolling down your cheeks from Levi who had just stepped in the shower room with some towels for you.

The water did in fact hide your tears. However, it couldn’t disguise the sound of your heartbreaking sobs and the clear look of anguish on your visage. It pained him to no end seeing you like this. He didn’t know what the man had done to you and it was highly doubtful you were ever going to tell him. He was wracked with guilt over having to listen to your cries from the other side of the door. Many times Erwin had to stop him from barging in and putting a stop to it there and then. All Levi wanted was to hold you in his arms and protect you from the evil in the world, even though he knew full well that you were more than capable of taking care of your own.

He placed the towels on a bench and removed his boots and jacket before stepping fully clothed into the shower behind you and gently wrapping his arms around your waist. You flinched slightly at his sudden touch.

“It’s just me.” He whispered reassuringly in your ear.

You soon relaxed into his hold, your naked back resting against his muscular frame, your hands gripping his arms tightly as his chin rested upon your shoulder. You let out a thankful sigh and remained happily in his arms for a few seconds, momentarily forgetting the savagery you had been through.

Levi eventually moved his left hand to your neck, carefully pulling your locks around to the other side of your shoulder before inspecting the cut that Zackly so viciously embedded on you. Reaching over and grabbing a sponge he gently placed it to the cut and you immediately winced, tensing your body.

“It’s okay. He can’t hurt you ever again.”

The raven began tenderly washing the remnants of blood from your naked form, realizing the full extent of the violence you had been put through. Not just Zackly’s assault but also the ambush of the Military Police. Cuts and bruises were strewn all over you as you shook violently, still reliving the distressing memory.

You remained looking forwards as Levi moved the sponge down your arm before stepping out in front of you. His fossil hues were filled with an agonising guilt as his soaked locks dripped water down his darling alabaster features. His eyes averted to your chest where Zackly very nearly put his blade through. The jagged cut showed how much effort you put into fighting him off of you. The Captain tried his best to catch your eyes but you moved your gaze in the opposite direction and hugged your body, trying to hide the brutal contusions and gashes from him.

He reached for your chin and tilted your head in his direction but you jolted your head out of the way “(y/n) – look at me.”

You shook your head and bit harshly into your bottom lip, your eyes were filled with torment and fear. You didn’t want Levi to see you like this. Battered and bruised. So much was running through your mind, even the thought that Levi wouldn’t love you anymore because of the way your body looked. You  _ hated _ yourself for thinking like that, for torturing yourself over something you couldn't possibly prevent.

“(y/n),  _ please _ , look at me.”

You slowly moved your line of sight at his plea, meeting his twin orbs “Y – your clothes are g – getting wet.” You stuttered uncontrollably through your words, unable to help your shaking.

He gazed at you worriedly, understanding how affected you were by what had happened. You were different from earlier, when he picked you up in his arms and carried you home. Of course you were. You had drugs in your system at that time, your memory was blurred and they clearly helped to relieve some of the pain you were feeling at that moment.

“Fuck – (y/n), I’m  _ so _ sorry.”

“No – no Levi, d – don’t blame yourself. I – it was my choice.”

“I should never have let you go through with it.” He gently rested his hand on the back of your head and pulled you into his soaked shirt, holding you like a fragile china doll.

“I – I’ll be okay. I j – just need time.”

Pulling back he carefully brushed your bruised cheek with his thumb. One of many marks Zackly had left upon your normally glowing skin. You still tried to hide your body from him, he could tell it was clearly upsetting for you to let him see you like this. So, he switched off the shower and grabbed a towel, gently wrapping it around you to cover your exposed form. Tears that were hiding underneath the spray from the shower continued to roll down your cheeks. The ravenette kissed them away before leading you to the bench and offering you to take a seat whilst he got changed out of his sopping wet clothes.

“How about we go back to my quarters and I make us some tea?”

You smiled and nodded at his sweet gesture “I – I would like that.”

Levi carefully guided you back to his room, one arm around your waist, the other holding your hand. You were off balance, weak and feeble. It reminded him so much of when he saw you in the Underground sat with your knees hugging against your chest, your body shaking and starving from the lack of food, but obviously these circumstances were very different. Right now, your body was in  _ agony _ and it would take a few days at least for it to recover. As for your mental state – well – no one could predict that.

The Corporal helped you into one of his shirts before tucking you into bed and gently kissing your forehead lovingly. You played with his fingers for a few seconds, remaining silent but content.

He eventually set off to make some tea for you but by the time he had come back, you had fallen asleep with a more peaceful look upon your features. Turning himself round, he placed the tray of tea on his desk and sat to do some paperwork, occasionally glancing up each time you would fidget into a new position. He worked to the sounds of your soft breathing. It was comforting for him. Knowing you were there, you were safe, you were with him. He gazed over at you, a small smile quipping his lips, but a soft knock distracted him. He stood and quietly made his way over to the door, opening it. It was Hange with a nurse by her side.

“Hey Levi. Hope you don’t mind but I thought it’d be best if we got (y/n) checked over for any serious injuries.” She whispered.

“She’s asleep.” He said dispassionate.

“It won’t take long Sir.” The nurse reassured.

With a huff, Levi stepped aside to allow them both in. The nurse quietly made her way into you whilst Hange kept him distracted.

“How’s she holding up?” The tawny haired woman questioned quietly.

Levi looked over at you being roused by the nurse and she was pulling the covers back to inspect your wounds.

“I’m honestly not sure. She said she’ll be fine but – she’s  _ not _ fine.”

“What happened to her isn’t just forgotten in five minutes Levi – she might not admit it and of course tell you she’s okay and doesn’t need anyone to protect her blah, blah, blah, but,” The brunette let out a heavy sigh “she’s going to need you now more than ever.”

His brows creased as he watched the nurse move her stethoscope from your chest down to your tummy “Hange?”

She hummed in response.

“Tell me what to do.”

She smiled and gently rested her hand on his shoulder “Just be there for her.”

The Captain nodded and they both observed for a little while. Eventually the nurse covered you back up and packed her medical appliances back in her bag before approaching the two.

“May I have a private word with you Hange?”

“Sure.”

They began to make their way out the door but Levi stopped them.

“Is she okay or not?”

“Oh! Yes, there is no sign of serious injury but she needs plenty of rest – and try not to let her stress too much. Keep her in a calm environment.”

She gave him a small smile and both women left the room, closing the door behind them. His cloudy, tired eyes focused back to you to find you trying to climb out of the bed. He immediately ran over to try and stop you.

“(y/n), the nurse said you need to rest.”

“Oh I know. It’s just I really need to pee” You grimaced.

He chuckled and quickly kissed your lips before putting his arm around you and helping you up, leading you to the bathroom.

“In sickness and in health brat.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is smut at the beginning of this chapter :)

After four weeks of being well rested, courtesy of Levi’s orders and  _ constant _ pestering, your body was almost healed. Your state of mind had also improved. You eventually allowed Levi to become slightly more intimate with you, not that he pressured you at all. He completely understood your reasons for being apprehensive and was a gentleman about it. In fact, the Captain waited for  _ your _ initiation and he honestly didn’t expect it to be so quick, but you ended up missing him. His touches, his wondrous kisses and the way he showered you with affection behind closed doors.

He had even taken to coming to bed early and spending the entire night either sitting next to you doing paperwork or with you in his arms. More so because you were either feeling nauseous – on the occasion actually giving the Corporal enough warning to get you to the bathroom so you could vomit – or having torturous nightmares and screaming for him. The first night that happened, it scared the living shit out of him and he nearly flipped his desk over in a blind panic.

This particular morning he had done the same with you as the previous nights. He was of course awake well before you and his silver orbs just watched you intently as you slept. Your body was still incredibly tender, the lesions very slowly fading.

Leaning over you, the raven couldn’t help but press a gentle kiss to your slightly parted rosey lips. You breathed out and tilted your head the other way as the Captain observed you. Because of the distress your body had been through, he was unable to treat you to a certain  _ satisfaction _ that he so desperately wanted to give you. He knew it would relieve the tension and stress you were currently feeling, if only for a short while. He just wanted you to feel okay again.

“Levi.” You softly mumbled in your sleep and released an elated sigh.

His lips quirked up into a small smile “I’m here.” He whispered and pecked your cheek.

You were still incredibly sleepy as he once again kissed your lips, holding them together for a long time. When he eventually pulled back to look at you, you were smiling beautifully with your lids still tightly shut.

He chuckled and moved his body down so he was able to place long, soft kisses to your neck, shoulder and arm. His hand grazed your right hip, up to your vest top, slowly lifting it. Sliding himself down further underneath the comforter, he teased his lips on your stomach causing you to giggle sleepily. He continued his descent, placing his voluptuous lips to your hip and outer thigh before carefully parting your legs and climbing in between, bending them upwards. He then kissed your right inner thigh and began dragging his tongue upwards, sending a glorious wave of pleasure through your body. He did the same to your other thigh before placing a flurry of kisses to the tender area that was throbbing beneath the thin material, keeping you from complete exposure to his tasteful lips.

You felt his fingers take hold of the outline of your panties and breathed out as he slowly began to remove them. The man must have been a magician because you had no clue how he got them down to your ankles without getting himself tangled up in them. You smiled drowsily and suddenly gasped as you felt his lips soothe against your nub. You slid your hands down underneath the duvet until you found his own. He immediately took hold of them and gave them a gentle squeeze before you felt the warmth of his tongue drag upwards and taste your essence. Your back arched and hips bucked at his sudden ministration. He continued his efforts, his sable strands tickling against your thighs, his tongue slipping inside your heat and lapping up your sweet juices.

He slipped his hands away from yours, placing them on your hips to prevent you from moving too much. Your breathing became heavier at each swipe his tongue made. Your hands moved to his ebony tresses between your legs, your fingers gently running through them as you moaned blissfully, your head sinking into the feathered pillow.

Your cheeks began to flush a dazzling pink as you began panting breathlessly, the dusty orbed Corporal edging you closer to your euphoria.

“L – Levi.” You wailed and moved your hands from his soft locks to the sheets, gripping them tightly.

He knew you were close by the sound of your mesmeric cry. He took one, long, painstakingly slow drag of his tongue up to your swollen lovebud before placing it between his lips and sucking on the jewel. The Captains hands kept your hips grounded as your toes curled, body shuddered with delirium and you mewled keenly. The ache that was hounding you, finally spilling free.

Eventually he released his grip, allowing you to relax and gather your composure from your wonderous high. Your chest rising and falling deeply. You reached down to yet again to find his hands and he took yours willingly. You gently tugged on them and he proceeded to carefully move his way up, poking his darling alabaster features out from under the duvet. You took hold of his cheeks, grazing your thumb against them with a satisfied smile. The smile that Levi so desperately wanted to see.

“Good morning.” He said with a lifted brow and teensy smirk.

“Good morning Captain.” You replied in a sleepy yet sultry voice.

“How’re you feeling?”

You thought for a second “Hungry.”

“Oh? Well we best get you some breakfast then.”

You giggled and wound your hands round Levi’s neck, pulling him down for a sweet and tender kiss, relishing in the feel of his lips against yours. He gently nipped at your bottom lip as he pulled back to take in the sight of your rosey cheeks. You were glowing.  _ Absolute perfection. _

The Corporal helped you to put some clothes on – well – his clothes on. You insisted on wearing one of his shirts and some boots as the others wouldn’t be out of bed yet. Plus you made damn sure that the shirt you wore wasn’t see-through this time. Your form was still sore and you walked with a slight limp. You vaguely remembered one of the MP’s kicking his boot into your shin, leaving a whopping great bruise on the affected area, luckily though, it wasn’t broken.

It was the crack of dawn, the glorious sun still hazy behind the clouds as Levi guided you to the kitchen, his hand holding yours. He suggested you sit whilst he made tea but you didn’t remain there for long. You hobbled over to the kitchen cupboards, opening one of the doors and pulling out the food to inspect it; and smell it. The raven immediately stopped pouring the tea into the cups and stood observing you with a fathomed look on his face.

“What’re you doing brat?”

“Something smells really good, tryna find out what it is.” You said as you continued to pull items out and sniff them.

Your eyes scanned the room as you hobbled around opening every single cupboard. Eventually your orbs focused on something on the highest shelf. Leaning your hand on the counter, you tried to reach up and grab it but you weren’t tall enough. Still, that didn’t stop your efforts. The Captain rolled his eyes at your cute grunting and put the tea pot down before stepping behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and giving you a gentle lift so you could reach the item in question.

You quickly wrapped your fingers around the glass jar and pulled it out as Levi carefully lowered your feet back down to the floor. He poked his head over your shoulder curiously to see what you were making a fuss about.

“A jar of jam?” He asked “You could  _ smell _ a jar of jam?”

You simply hummed in response as you put a great deal of effort into popping the lid open to the untouched jar. Placing it up to your nose, you breathed in the sweet scent of strawberry. Levi unsnaked his arms from yours and shook his head in disbelief before stepping back over and continuing to pour tea into the mugs as you opened the draw and took a spoon out and hobbled back to the kitchen table to take a seat.

Levi carried the mugs over, placing them on the table and gave you a look of  _ utter _ confusion the moment you placed the spoon into the jar and began eating the strawberry jam. It took you a few moments to realize the Captain was staring at you.

You swallowed and removed the spoon before licking your sticky lips “What?”

“Are you  _ sure _ you’re feeling alright?” He asked concerned and took a seat opposite you.

Before you could answer, the front door flew open and Hange stepped merrily inside “Mornin’!” She said and took her coat off throwing it on a hook.

Both you and Levi looked over at the brunette and you gave her a smile whilst Levi wore his usual deadpan expression. The tawny haired woman's eyes immediately landed on you and the jar of jam that was in your hand.

She cleared her throat before speaking “So how’re you doing (y/n)?”

“I’m good thanks!” You beamed before returning to eat your tasty, sugary treat.

Hange shot Levi a curious look and took a seat next to you “Something sweet for breakfast eh?”

You nodded and reached over for your tea cup. You pulled a disgusted face as you took a sip. Both Levi and Hange watched on closely.

“Can you pass me the sugar sweetie?”

Levi huffed and did so, watching as you put a spoonful in and tasted it again, pulling yet another face. You did the same thing three times over, eventually settling for four heaps of sugar in your tea.

“Hey (y/n),” Hange reached over and took hold of your hand and your eyes darted in her direction “Why don’t I make you up some oatmeal? You know, have a proper breakfast.”

“Oh no. I’m good thanks. The thought of eating oatmeal makes me sick to the stomach to be honest. Actually I was sick the last time I had it.” You shrugged and continued to eat your  _ ‘breakfast’ _ .

Alarm bells began ringing in the Captains head the moment Hange looked at him and raised her brows with a knowing look on her face. You were acting odd to say the least. Your skin was glowing. You had been vomiting. You seemed to have a craving for sweet things. Your sense of smell was heightened and you were eating a jar of frickin’ jam.

His eyes darted between you and the brunette as the truth blatantly sunk in.

“You have  _ got _ to be  _ shitting _ me.”


	41. Chapter 41

“You have  _ got _ to be  _ shitting _ me.”

You lifted your head and gave Levi a baffled look “Shitting you about what?” You asked tilting your head.

The gunmetal-orbed man ignored your question and immediately focused on Hange “A word -  _ now _ .” He demanded, standing abruptly.

“Oh. Okay.” She spoke timidly as she stood.

You turned in your seat and licked the spoon “Hey, where are you guys going?”

Levi stepped around the table and took your cheek in his hand, pressing a quick kiss to your forehead “Be back in a minute, you just – keep eating the damn jam.”

You watched on perplexed as they both stepped outside but eventually shrugged it off and tucked back into your tasty treat.

“You fucking  _ knew _ ?!” The man whispered harshly, glowering at Hange.

“I might have – had an inkling – ”

“Why the fuck didn’t you say anything?!”

“The nurse wasn’t sure! She said it was a possibility and to keep an eye on her.”

“How? How the  _ fuck _ is this possible? The Military pigs kicked the fucking shit out of her – there’s no  _ way _ it could of survived!” He ran his fingers through his hair anxiously, the glorious sun making his ebony locks glimmer in the light.

“Well clearly it did. All the signs are there Levi.” Hange placed her hands on her hips and lifted her brows.

He side eyed the brunette, folding his arms “She’s not ready.”

“Oh come on! You don’t know that! You haven’t even told her yet – ”

“Told me what?”

They both swiftly pivoted to find you stood behind them, leaning against the frame of the door sipping tea with a nonchalant expression.

“I told you to stay put.” Levi spat unintentionally.

“You should know me by now. I never stay in one place for long.” You beamed.

“Says she who has cooped herself up in the Captain's quarters for four weeks.” Hange chuckled and Levi shot her a look of disapproval.

“Ha ha, very funny.” You pushed yourself away from the frame and stepped closer to the two “Seriously though, what haven’t you guys told me?”

“Yes Levi, what  _ haven’t _ we told her?” Hange urged and the Captain gave her a deadly scowl.

“Actually – hold that thought – ” You blurted out before swiftly hobbling inside and spilling tea everywhere.

The brunette and raven-haired man just stood and stared each other off whilst listening to you retch and vomit down the kitchen sink.

“Oh my god are you  _ pregnant _ ?!”

The Captains eyes widened at the shout of a young girl before he barged in to see Sasha hanging over the stair rail in awe. You were over by the sink with your head in it running the tap and gasping.

“Levi... ” You whined and he immediately paced over to you placing his hand on your back “Why did she say that?”

He quickly headed to the cupboard and grabbed a glass before placing it under the running tap and passing you the water, which you guzzled down in a matter of seconds.

“Oh my god, I’m right aren’t I?! This is  _ so _ exciting!”

“Get your ass down here and  _ sit _ brat!” The Captain ordered and the young girls eyes widened at his stoney-faced glower.

“It can’t be. I  _ can’t _ be.” You said fathomed, staring at the water that was slipping down the drain “I haven’t missed my periods. I’ve been on time. It’s not possible – ”

“Oh it’s  _ totally _ possible,” Sasha said as she took a seat and Levi averted his gaze to her “women have been known to have regular periods during pregnancy, especially in the first stages. My mom's friend didn’t have a clue she was pregnant, no bump or  _ nothing _ . It wasn’t until she went into labor and out popped this little thing –”

“Who’s pregnant?”

Levi smacked his hand over his face as Eren and the rest of the group headed down the stairs all looking on curiously.

“(y/n) is!” Sasha blared out excitedly.

“For fucks  _ sake _ Braus! Didn’t anyone ever teach you to keep your big trap  _ shut _ !” The Captain bellowed angrily.

“S – sorry Sir.” She whispered and lowered her eyes to the table.

You eventually turned around and rested yourself against the side, wiping your forehead with the back of your hand before looking down at your stomach and up to your fiancé “I’m pregnant?” You questioned him innocently.

He simply nodded with a worrisome look on his features. He wasn’t sure what you were thinking, how you were taking it and the fact that everyone in the squad now knew didn’t help matters as they were all whispering questions to one another. You hadn’t even had time to process it and already the news was out.

“Holy shit.” You breathed out “I – I’m pregnant. I’m having a baby. There is a thing growing inside me and I have to push it out.”

Yep. You were freaking yourself out. You started hobbling towards the door outside, pushing passed Hange who was doing her best to keep a straight face, aiming for fresh air and room to breathe as everything very quickly sunk in.

“It’s gonna be crying, screaming, peeing, pooping,” You rambled on as you headed out the door and Levi followed behind “I have to change it’s nappy. Oh my god I have to change it’s fucking nappy. I have to dress it, feed it, hold it,”

“(y/n).”

“You have to do the same!” You swiftly turned and nearly lost your balance but the ravenette quickly took your arms “You’re going to be a father Levi. A dad and then one day a grandad because that child is going to have children. I have to name it. I have to name him or her,”

“(y/n), stop a minute.”

“No. No, no, no. What if you go on an expedition and don’t come home? I can’t do it on my own Levi. I just  _ can’t _ – ”

The Captain very quickly placed his hand behind your head and pulled you into his chest “Don’t start talking shit like that. You won’t be doing this alone. You know  _ full well _ I won’t leave you to do this on your own.”

As Levi tried his best to relax you, everyone else stood at the door watching. He pressed a kiss to your temple before turning his attention to the squad “Go get yourself some breakfast you nosey idiots.”

They all scurried back inside as he held you close to his chest “Why does everything happen to us at the same time? I mean – we can’t catch a fucking break.” You asked as you wrapped your arms around his waist.

“One day we will… and this baby –  _ our _ baby – is going to be the start.” He said reassuringly, seemingly coming around to the idea better than you were.

You tilted your head up and settled your eyes on his ashen orbs “You really think so?”

“I actually do. This isn’t bad news (y/n). This is actually –  _ good _ . Good news for us... but first we need to get you through the pregnancy.” He quirked his brows at you.

“Whaddaya mean by that?!”

“I mean you’re going to be a huge pain in my ass until that child is out.” He said with a stoic look on his features.

“Yeah, well -  _ you _ did this to me. This is your fault and now you gotta pay the price.” You scoffed, slapping his arm playfully.

He slightly chuckled at your remark before lifting his hand and running his thumb gently along your cheekbone “We’ve been through a lot together – there’s no doubt in my mind that we can do this – but I need to know that you're ready.”

You gazed at the seriousness on his profile and the glint of hope in his eyes as you relayed his words. The faintest adoring smile quipped your lips “When I’m with you – I’m ready for anything.”

He gave you the widest smile before tenderly placing his lips to yours in a long lasting kiss. A kiss that told you how happy he was and how much he truly loved you.

“Ooh jam!” You heard the excitement of Sasha from inside.

You immediately released your lips from the Captain “Oi! Don’t you  _ dare _ touch that jam Sasha or imma cut a bitch!” You shouted irately, removing your grip from the Captain and limping back inside.

The raven rolled his eyes and followed in behind you. Yes, you were going to be one hell of a handful over the coming months.

But he wouldn’t have you any other way.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter my dears and will be followed by the epilogue.

**5 months later**

The flint orbed man ran his fingers through his obsidian tresses and huffed as he inked out his signature onto the paper. He was tired.  _ So Tired. _

It had been a pretty stressful few months for the Captain. Not only did he have paperwork and expeditions tying him down, he also had to take care of you and your sometimes  _ impertinent _ attitude. God, some days you were unbearable, your frequent mood swings driving the man insane. One minute shouting and screaming profanities at him, the next bawling your eyes out for what seemed like no particular reason, but he soon enough noticed a pattern. It happened more often than not the week before an expedition.

You were scared. Feared that he wouldn’t come home to you and the bump.

But rather than admit your feelings, you would just take it out on him. So, he let you off because he understood how hard it must be for you to watch him walk out that door, never knowing if he was going to step back through it. It was probably a good job he suffered from insomnia too because you often had the man running back and forth for sweet food and tea to feed your cravings in the middle of the night.

Admittedly he was just as shocked as you when you both visited the nurse the same day you found out about your pregnancy, only to be told that you were a lot further gone than she had originally thought.

Nearly  _ three months _ to be exact.

Before you even knew it, three had turned into eight and your stomach was bulging to the point that you waddled like a duck, struggled to get in and out of bed and sadly couldn’t reach your damn legs to shave them. The day that stopped happening you pouted at Levi and the man immediately knew what you were asking him to do. His reply?

_ “I’ll go get Hange.” _

Much to your protests at the start, you eventually had no choice but to rely heavily on the both of them, sometimes even Eren and the gang would help you out when Levi or Hange were busy in the city. You appreciated their assistance a lot, even though you were terrible at showing it.

The Captain’s eyes lifted from his desk at the sound of your groans and huffs from underneath the bed covers, the huge bump hiding your features from him.

“You okay?” He asked as you struggled to prop yourself up on your elbows.

“Damn, she’s kicking the shit out of me.”

The ravenette chuckled and stood “Don’t you mean he?” He said as he paced over to the bed, taking a seat beside you.

“Well, only time will tell. One thing's for sure – this kids definitely strong like their daddy.”

He quirked a brow “I dunno about that. You pack a pretty good punch yourself.”

You smiled, your cheeks flushed a wondrous pink and hair a complete and utter mess as you pushed yourself up on the mattress and leaned against the headboard. You inhaled and exhaled slowly as Levi leaned down and rested his ear against your stomach, waiting for the kick. Soon enough the little shit kicked hard and you scrunched your face up.

“Wow. They really are going for it.” He said lifting his head and giving you a teensy smirk.

You poked your tongue out at him jestingly before resting your hand on your swollen tummy and soothing it up and down, a small frown appearing on your crimson features which the Corporal immediately noticed.

“You’ve got your thinking face on.” He pointed out stoically.

“You know me so well.” You smiled sadly tilting your head in his direction.

“Wanna talk about it?”

You sighed longingly “I dunno – I guess I’ve had a lot of time to think.”

“About what?” He asked and scooted onto the bed next to you before intertwining his fingers with yours.

“About being a mother and whether I’ll be good at it.”

“Of course you will.” Levi said adamantly.

You looked over and gazed into his fossil hues “You really think so? I mean – I want this child to have a  _ good _ life and I... I find myself wondering if I’ll become like her,” You looked down at your bump “I’m scared that I’ll become like my mother.”

Levi shifted himself on the bed, reaching over and taking your cheek, his thumb gently grazing your soft skin “You’re  _ nothing _ like her – your mother was a selfish coward. You’re the complete opposite. Strong, independant,  _ fucking irritating _ ,” He chuckled and removed his hand from your cheek, down to your chest, where your steady beating heart rested “It’s what’s in here that counts – you have the hugest heart.”

You snorted in disbelief “I do?”

“Sure idiot. The Underground is a perfect example. Think about the lives you changed for the better down there. The kids you protected and made sure got food every day. The girl who came to you for help over her – what was it? Her noo noo?”

“How the hell do you know about that?” You chuckled and his brows lifted knowingly “Fucking Brad.”

“That’s something we’re both definitely going to have to work on.”

“What?”

“Our filthy mouths.”

“Oh – yeah.”

“Whilst we’re being all sentimental and crap, there’s a couple of things I want to give you.” The Captain said nonchalant as he swung his legs round and pushed himself up from the bed.

You watched as he casually walked around to the other side and took a seat with his back to you before pulling open the drawer to his bedside table. You looked on curiously as he swung his legs back round and rested on the other side of the bed before leaning over and handing you a small black box.

“I’m sorry this has taken me so long to get but I kind of spent all my savings on your damn charms, so – had to start again.”

You pursed your lips together as you looked back and forth between the raven and the box. You carefully popped it open, revealing a soft cushion holding a gloriously thin gold banded ring and resting on it a glimmering diamante rock.

“It’s just an engagement ring. I figured we could get married once our child is old enough to understand what marriage is.”

_ “Just?” _ You emphasised as you inspected it “Levi, it’s beautiful.”

There was a long pause as you admired it.

“You gonna sit staring at it or are you gonna put it on?”

“Always the romantic.” You replied sardonically as you pulled the dainty band out from the cushion. You carefully slid it onto your ring finger and lifted your hand into the light, mesmerized by the stones beautiful glint “Reminds me of the day you gave me the bracelet and I couldn’t stop staring at it.”

No sooner had you said that, the man had your gaze quickly averted to your stomach, where he plopped a box of tissues. Your face scrunched up in confusion as you lowered your hand and looked at him.

“What?” He asked with his deadpan expression.

“I don’t need tissues. I’m not crying.”

“Tch.”

He yet again leaned over to his bedside table and reached inside, this time pulling out a rectangular gift wrapped item and passing it over to you.

“What’s this in aid of?” You asked perplexed.

“Should I need a reason to buy gifts for the woman I love?” He replied dryly.

You smiled and shook your head before focusing on the item in question. It was tied in ribbon which you carefully pulled until it loosened. You put the ribbon to one side before turning the gift over and digging your nail into a loose corner. You gently removed the wrapping paper bit by bit as Levi watched on, admiring the cute little faces you pulled each time you ripped at a corner. Impatience eventually got the better of you and tore the paper apart.

Your eyes lit up in awe, your body stunned to the bed as you realized exactly  _ why _ Levi had placed the box of tissues on your stomach. He knew this gift alone meant the world to you and that it would most definitely set off the water works.

And he was right.

“Chocolate.” You said as your eyes filled with a glorious shine “You bought me chocolate.”

Levi pulled a tissue out of the box and handed it to you “I know how much you wanted to share it with your father – and although I can’t give you that wish – I would hope that maybe you would like to share it with me instead.”

You moaned gloriously and burst into tears at your fiance’s words, throwing your hands and tissue over your face. He shuffled over, bringing one hand to the back of your head and the other around your shoulder, pulling you into the crook of his neck.

“That is the most b – beautiful gesture anyone has ever given me.” You sobbed sweetly, causing Levi to chortle and roll his eyes.

He held you for a long while, your eyes dripping and nose running like a tap “I love you (y/n).”

You soon enough pulled back, your puffy eyes gazing into his stunning fossil orbs “I love you too Levi.” You said, placing the tissue to your nose and blowing hard to which he grimaced in disgust.

You threw the tissue onto your bedside table and took hold of the chocolate. You removed the cover and slowly ran your finger along the foil, ripping into it and removing it before snapping a line of the bar off. Breaking it in half, you handed a section to Levi, keeping the other bit for yourself.

The Captain gazed at you adoringly and leaned forward, placing a tender kiss to your lips.

“I don’t have a gift for you.” You whispered as he pulled back.

“You’re kidding right?” His brows lifted and head tilted, surprised that you would even suggest that “You’ve given me the biggest gift any man could ever ask for.” He said softly and placed his hand on your stomach.

You smiled widely as he lifted his piece of chocolate and tapped it against yours like clinking glasses in celebration.

“Long live.” He said and took a bite.

“Long live.” You replied and did the same.

Although the future was uncertain, you and he would see it through together with a little one in tow.

Until the very end.


	43. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact; As I post this today, I have a confession to make, I am 8 months pregnant and expecting my first child – a little girl, hence as to why I chose levi x readers child to be a girl :)  
> I want to say a massive thank you to all those that have commented, sent kudos and supported me throughout this story. It's been a wonderful rollercoaster and I hope you enjoy this rather long epilogue ♡
> 
> (C/n) – Childs name.

**5 months later.**

Sitting on the sofa inside the Captain's office with your legs crossed, you anxiously tapped your foot against the wooden flooring. The glorious sun was shimmering through the window pane as you gazed at the azure sky, biting into your bottom lip hopeful.

He said he would be back by morning –  _ yesterday morning. _

Yet there was no sign of him or the rest of the squad. A small routine expedition he called it. Nothing to worry about, he said. Yet here you were, sitting, waiting, absolutely fucking  _ petrified _ that he wasn’t coming home to you or your little one that you held delicately in your arms. One hand resting underneath her bottom, the other resting on the small of her back as her head remained snuggled into the crook of your neck whilst she slept.

Your gaze averted from the sky to her as she slightly fidgeted in your hold before releasing a deep, sleepy sigh. You tilted your head, placing a gentle kiss to her temple.

“It’s okay (c/n), daddy will be home soon. He promised.” You whispered softly in her ear.

No sooner had the words left your lips, horses hooves could be heard in the distance. You slowly pushed yourself up from the sofa and stepped towards the window, immediately noticing the squad coming into view.

Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Historia, Sasha, Hange and up front, your husband to be. The wind was blowing his raven locks behind his ears, a stoic look upon his features as he grounded his horse to a halt. You breathed out a huge sigh of reassurance as he jumped from his steed, ignored the rest of the squad and marched inside.

You paced into the bedroom and gently lowered the little one into her cot, resting her head down on the pillow. She moved as you released your hands but thankfully didn’t wake. Pivoting, you headed to the door and pulled it open, stepping into the corridor just as Levi reached the top of the stairs.

His stony gaze immediately fell on you, noticing the relief in your eyes, how heavy your chest rose and fell and the anxious bite you took into your bottom lip. Unsure whether you were going to start screaming profanities at him, he braced himself and began walking towards you. He was pleasantly shocked though to see the widest smile grace your perfect lips before you ran at him squealing like a schoolgirl. He of course opened his arms out to catch you as you jumped on him, wrapping your legs around his waist and crashing your lips against his with smoldering keenness.

You moaned blissfully, Levi’s hands resting on your hips as he pushed you against the wall in the corridor, your hands roaming through his wonderfully soft ebony tresses, neither of you caring if anyone caught you in such a provocative position.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” He breathed out between the heated kiss.

“You better fucking be. I sat up all night waiting for you.” You panted before kissing him vigorously, like you hadn’t seen the man for years.

It honestly felt like it. The expedition he had just returned from was the first he had ventured on since you gave birth. So of course you were incredibly apprehensive about him going and the fact that he hadn’t come home when he said he would, really didn’t make you feel any better.

So overcome with solace that your fiance had returned, you momentarily forgot that you had a child that needed looking after. It was only after she began howling that you immediately stopped fervently kissing him.

The Captain quirked a brow “No rest for the wicked huh?”

“She’s been a little  _ tetchy _ since you decided to abandon us.” You smiled cheekily, pecking his nose before sliding yourself off of him.

“Tetchy?”

“Yep! Just like her dad. I swear she even has that scary glare of yours too.” You chuckled as you took Levi’s hand and guided him into your living quarters.

The Captain frowned as he entered the room, the screaming going through him like nails on a chalkboard. Slipping your hand out of his you headed over to the cot and carefully lifted her out, hugging her to your chest and bobbing her up and down to calm her.

“It’s okay. Daddy’s here now, you can give him hell.” You cooed stepping over to the ravenette who held a look of tired nonchalance.

You slowly turned (c/n) around in your arms and handed her over to Levi, who simply lifted his hands and took hold from under the armpits, holding her at arm's length, leaving her little legs dangling. The Captain’s forehead creased as she cried, but she soon stopped the moment she noticed his glare. There was a brief silence between the two and you struggled to hold back a laugh as they stared one another off.

“What’re you looking at me like that for brat?” He asked the child who began pouting cutely.

That endearing pout reminded Levi  _ so _ much of you.

Her small hands began slapping the Captains arms playfully and your heart melted when she giggled at him. Yet – he  _ still _ held her at arm's length with a face like thunder. Always stiff at first but you knew he would soon relax with her. You found it incredibly entertaining to watch.

Levi’s stoic stare eventually changed to one of curiosity “(y/n) her face is going red. Why is it going red?”

You stepped around to take a look and sure enough she was as red as a tomato “Oh that’s her poop face.”

“Her  _ poop _ face?” He questioned, looking between you and (c/n).

“Yes sweetie – she’s taking a dump.”

“Really? You’re having a shit – right here? In the middle of the room? Why don’t you just go to the toilet like normal people?” He fathomed.

“How do you think you went to the toilet when you were a baby Levi?” You said with a chortle and turned, heading towards the bathroom.

He watched as you disappeared before turning his attention back to the little sweetheart “Tch. Disgusting.”

(c/n) responded by giggling and blowing bubbles at the raven who simply rolled his eyes and carried her over to the bed, still keeping her at arms length as you reappeared from the bathroom with the correct gear for cleaning up the mess that hadn’t long been made.

“Want me to do the honors?” You asked quirking a brow and Levi grunted in response, handing the the littlun over to you.

Heading to his desk, he took a seat. Although to most it wouldn’t seem like it, Levi was in fact a wonderful father. Especially in your eyes. Yes, he was just as grumpy with a baby as he was without but as usual – Levi  _ showed _ his love rather than spoke it. You often caught him with his head in the crib talking to (c/n) about his day. Dangling toys over her head so she would reach up and play. And every single time, the Captain would have an adoring smile on his face.

“All done.” You said picking her up and carrying her back into the office, letting out a huge yawn whilst (c/n) playfully pulled on your messy tresses.

“You need some sleep.” Levi said monotonous whilst sifting through his mountain of paperwork.

“So do you.”

His gaze averted to you “I’ll be up a couple more hours. Give her to me, you go lie down.”

“You sure?”

“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure idiot.”

Giving him a tired smile you stepped over and handed her over to him before placing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Just wake me if you need anything.”

He nodded in response, sitting (c/n) on his lap, his arm gently wrapped around her waist as he pulled the chair in closer to the desk. You headed off into the bedroom and climbed under the comforter, snuggling your head into the feathered pillow. Meanwhile, Levi did his best to sign off paperwork but (c/n) really wasn’t helping. She insisted on slamming her hands on the table playfully, throwing some paperwork on the floor, and trying to eat other pieces.

Placing his pen down, the Captain sighed defeatedly and looked over at her darling features “Just like your mother aren’t you? Won’t sit bloody still.”

She giggled and cooed, pressing her teensy hand to his cheek before making a grab for the ravens hair. He couldn’t help but admire her beautiful features. Her tiny nose, rosey lips and wondrous hues that held the same eye colour as you. He reached up, took hold of her small hand that had hold of his hair and gently placed it to his lips, giving it a flurry of kisses. He felt so lucky. Lucky to have you and lucky to have her to come home to.

_ A family. _

Something he secretly dreamed about but never thought he would get. Never did he realize he could love two people so unconditionally, so dearly.

“When you’re older and all the titan’s have gone, I’m gonna take you and your mother out of this bird cage and show you the big wide world. You’re going to have the best life. You’re going to be free. I promise. Although – ” He carefully lifted (c/n), sat her on the desk in front of him and she bounced her bottom up and down on it excitedly “You ever find someone who loves you like I love your mother – be prepared for me to kick the living shit out of them for putting their hands on you okay?”

“I heard that.” You grumbled from under the covers.

The Captain tilted his head, his dusty orbs gazing over at you “This conversation is none of your business.”

You chuckled and groaned, lifting yourself up “That swear jar of ours is really filling up.” You pouted gorgeously and he huffed.

(c/n) yawned and Levi smiled before picking her up in his arms and hugging her to his muscular chest “Think this one’s ready for another nap.”

He carried her over to her cot, lowering her in before covering her with a dove blanket. She gurgled and kicked around a little before eventually closing her eyes and relaxing. The Captain made his way around to the other side of the bed, plonking himself down tiredly and pulling his boots off. You shuffled onto your knees, positioning yourself behind him and put your hands on his shoulders, gently rubbing his tense muscles, placing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“You happy?” You whispered in his ear.

Lifting his hands to yours, he gave them a gentle squeeze, resting his head into your chest “When I’m home with you two, yeah – felt weird being apart from you both.”

You released your hold, giving Levi space to shift onto the bed. Laying himself down, he opened his arms out and you snuggled into his warmth with an elated smile on your features.

“You really mean what you said?” You asked, releasing a longing sigh.

“About what?”

“About showing us the world?”

He kissed your temple and intertwined his fingers with yours “Of course.”

“But what if you can’t?”

He breathed out deeply through his nostrils, knowing exactly what you meant “I’ll  _ always _ come back to you and (c/n) okay? When all this titan bullshit is over, I’m going to retire from the regiment, buy us a house – ” He frowned “and burn all the damn paperwork in celebration.”

You giggled into his chest “I don’t think that’ll go down well with the Commander – but that sounds nice.”

A pause.

“You and she are my world now (y/n), he’ll understand.”

Turning yourself around, you straddled the Captain, placing your hands against his pale cheeks and gazed lovingly into his steely hues. Leaning down with a soft smile, you placed your rose petal lips onto his, kissing him in a wondrous splendor. His hands tickled up your thighs and you chortled into the kiss before he flipped you over onto your back. His lips peppered your face and hands roamed your body but he soon stopped and turned his head in your sleeping childs direction.

“What’re you thinking?” You asked as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

He turned his serious look back to you “I’m thinking maybe we can give (c/n) to Hange for a little while. God knows that woman has just as much energy as she does.”

“Okay – and whilst Hange is looking after her – what exactly are  _ we _ going to be doing?” You enquired with a sultry look on your face.

He quirked a brow “I think you already know the answer to that brat.”

You chuckled as Levi pressed his lips fervently against yours but alas the kiss was soon broken by (c/n)’s piercing screams. The ravenette groaned and buried his head into the crook of your neck.

“Like you said soldier. No rest for the wicked.”

Rolling himself off the bed with you following behind, he stepped up to the cot and leaned over it. He reached his hand in and (c/n) took hold of his little finger, her crying stopping as she gazed up at him curiously. You poked your head over and looked in, smiling at how content she was now that daddy was there.

“I think she really missed you.” You spoke quietly with raised brows.

“Yeah? Well – I missed both of you, ”

The smallest of smiles quipped the Captains lips as he looked between you and (c/n), a warmth filling his chest. A pure feeling of elation. He had everything he could possibly want in the room in which he stood. Two beautiful ladies who made his heart feel whole. Who gave him a reason to keep fighting – but most of all – made him feel alive again.

_ “My girls.” _


End file.
